Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars
by Princess Viv
Summary: Mud, Flame and Wind shippings. Set after GS:TLA. Isaac and his team must defeat the new enemy, the Sol Lord, with the help of new adepts, Luna and Sol, but will they succeed? And how are Mia and Isaac linked in with the enemy? Now revealed! Please review!
1. Prologue: What Happened Afterwards

_Princess Viv: Welcome to my first ever fic! This fic is being re-done at the mo, because I'm not very happy with it! Hope you enjoy this, and please review!****_

Summary: _A fanfic devoted to Mia/Isaac coupling. After the battle with the Doom Dragon, everyone returns to their respective hometowns. Isaac, Garet, Felix, Jenna and Kraden stay in Vale; Sheba goes back to Lalivero, Ivan returns to Kalay, where he meets his sister again (I can't remember her name...), Mia goes to Imil and sees Megan and Justin again, and Piers returns to Lemuria. Alex is dead, yes, dead, and to be really honest, I'm not bothered that much. But I am sorry about it. Sorry to all Alex fans out there! And a little Jenna/Garet, Ivan/Sheba, Felix/OC and Piers/OC. Anyway, let's get on with the story. And a reviewer told me Ivan and his sis Hamma come from Contigo, but I can't be bothered to change it. Sorry!  
_  
**_Disclaimer:_ **_No, I don't own Golden Sun, and I pretty much don't care who does, and I don't know. Is it not obvious I don't own Golden Sun?!?  
_**

* * *

**

**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars**

**Prologue: What happened afterwards**

* * *

The sunshine streamed through the window into Isaac's bedroom, and its rays lit up the whole place. He had forgotten to draw his curtains again. Isaac himself was snoring quietly in his bed, his eyes shut and golden-brown hair in a total mess. 

A few minutes later, the chirping of birds outside awoke him. Isaac yawned, and glanced blearily outside. _"It's morning."_ He thought, and threw back the pale brown covers. Stepping into the bathroom, he cleaned himself up, and went downstairs.

Isaac could hear the sounds of his mother humming and cooking at the same time as he made his way to the kitchen. He smiled absentmindedly, feeling happy and carefree for once.

As he entered the kitchen, Isaac saw his father, Kyle, reading the local newspaper at the dining table, and his mother, Dora, at the kitchen worktop making breakfast. He sat down opposite his father. "Morning Dad."

"Morning son." Kyle nodded and smiled at his son.

"Oh, hello Isaac. Had a nice sleep?" Dora turned around and addressed him.

"Yeah, great." Isaac smiled. His mother beamed, and carried on making breakfast. He sighed with happiness. These were one of the few times in his life that he felt completely safe, happy and loved. He thought back to the events that had happened over the past year.

Isaac visualised him and his other friends, fighting side by side. Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba and Piers. All of them had contributed in making the world safe once again. As he lost himself in his thoughts, he didn't notice a large figure walk into the room.

"Isaac. Hey, Isaac!" Isaac snapped out of his daydreams, only to come face to face with a bemused Garet.

"Daydreaming again, hey?" Garet laughed, grinning.

"Yeah." Isaac smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Hey, no need to say sorry. You always say that when you haven't done anything wrong." Garet chuckled at his best friend. Isaac returned the smile.

"Well, hello Garet." Dora said, "Care to join us for breakfast?"

"Yeah, if it's alright with you, Dora."

"It's my pleasure."

Garet joined Isaac's family at the dining table, much to Isaac's amusement. After knowing Garet for such a long time, Dora had grown use to Garet coming over to their house. The first time he dropped by and she invited him to dine with them, Garet ate up almost all the food, and from then on, Dora made sure she had enough food at breakfast to keep him busy if he ever came round.

As they ate, Isaac's mind wandered off again, still preoccupied with his recent adventures that had only happened two months ago. This time, he found himself thinking about his friends that he had not seen for a while. Ivan, Mia, Sheba and Piers. They had returned to their homelands after their adventures. He missed each one of them sorely, especially Ivan and Mia, who he and Garet had travelled with the most during his quest. He had only met Sheba and Piers later, but he had still made great friends with them.

Isaac thought of Ivan. The young Jupiter adept had returned to Kalay. Ivan had wanted to see his sister again, since he had found her not too long ago, during their journey. Isaac and him had developed a companionable friendship, helping each other in times of crisis, and also found a listener in each other. Isaac found he could talk to Ivan easily and turn to him for advice, for he was very wise for his age. He smiled as he remembered Ivan arguing with Garet from time to time. For a little guy, he sure put up a great fight, whether in or out of the battlefield.

His mind wandered next to the Mercury adept Mia, the gentle healer from Imil. She possessed the grace and beauty of the water, just like her element. She was unlike other girls, in many ways, though Isaac couldn't say how, or why. She just was. Mia _stood out_.

Garet and Ivan were with him when they had met Mia in Imil. The healer had decided to join them after they couldn't prevent the Mercury lighthouse from being lit. She had been a great help to them, even though she had always thought herself the weakest of the group. Isaac thought this very untrue. She was brave, and definitely a very good fighter, with or without her Psynergy. Even if she was weak, she was still a really good healer. If it hadn't been for her, Isaac probably wouldn't be alive, and maybe Garet and Ivan too.

Sheba and Piers were lovely people. Sheba was quiet and reserved, a little like Mia, and used her head. She, like Ivan, could read minds, as a Jupiter adept. Sheba was a mystery to Isaac, really, but he immediately took a liking to her. That was helped by Ivan's great trust in her too. Isaac sometimes suspected that Ivan liked Sheba, but he kept his mouth shut.

Piers was gallant, strong, and willing to fight for his friends all the way. Isaac and him didn't talk much, but they knew they could trust each other. Isaac also felt that Piers really reminded him of Mia...

Isaac suddenly realised he had finished his breakfast, and stood to leave. Garet was still scoffing down a pile of pancakes with a lot of syrup. "Come on Garet. We're meeting Jenna at the tree, remember?"

At the mention of Jenna and the meeting at the tree, Garet's head shot up from the plate. "Phets woe!"

"Pardon?" Isaac asked, amused that his friend couldn't speak properly, even though he understood what Garet had said.

Garet swallowed, and stood up. "I said, let's go." Isaac nodded, smirking. Garet turned to Dora and Kyle. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"No problem, any time." Dora smiled, and Kyle nodded.

Isaac and Garet rushed off to the tree in the centre of the village to meet Jenna. They didn't want to be late, because standing Jenna up was not a good idea. You never knew what she could do if someone got her worked up into a temper.

They found Jenna sitting in the shade of the tree. She stood up as Isaac and Garet neared, and stopped in front of her, panting. "You're late. Again." She said, a small smile twitching at her lips.

"Not fair, Jen." Garet panted. "We tried our best to be a little earlier."

The two argued for a while, until Isaac told them to shut up. Jenna obediently did so, and Garet grumbled something about one of his best friends being such a suck up to his other best friend (no guess who he's talking about, right?). "Pardon Garet?" Jenna threatened, blushing a little.

"Oh, nothing." Garet replied quickly.

The three walked in silence, until they bumped into Felix, and he was dragging two children in tow. "Hi Felix." Jenna called to her brother. He nodded, being a man of little words, at the three friends. Isaac craned his neck to get a better look at the children behind him.

"Aren't they Kay and Aaron?" Isaac asked, perplexed. Felix nodded silently.

Garet grinned and frowned at the same time, being amused at the situation that his younger siblings were in, and worried for them at the same time. He stepped forward. "What have you two done this time?" he sighed.

"Nothing, Garet." Twelve-year-old Kay said quickly. She glared at her younger brother, Aaron.

"Aaron...." Garet began in a mock angry voice. "Tell me...or else you-know-what."

Aaron nodded hurriedly, his face scared, "I'm sorry big bro, but me and Kay were only trying to trick master Felix into dying his hair green..." he mumbled, receiving a horrible look from his sister.

Garet blinked at his eleven-year-old brother. Jenna began to smile, and then she started to laugh manically. Isaac grinned at the idea of Felix having green hair.

"Okay, and why the hell did you do that?" Garet asked, trying not to smile.

"Because... We thought it would be funny..." Aaron rambled on, "We just swapped his normal hair shampoo with some green dye, that's all! It was just for a little fun!"

Garet smiled, amused, and a part of him wanted the trick to have worked. "And you didn't think you'd get caught by master Felix here?" Aaron hung his head. "You know that he is a Venus adept, like Isaac, and he is **very** powerful. But... thanks for being so honest Aaron. However, you and Kay will be grounded tomorrow. And Kay, if you don't stop giving Aaron dirty looks, then I'll make it a week. For you only." Garet warned his sister.

The two children nodded in silence, and walked away. Garet sighed. "I'm sorry Felix. Sometimes, I don't know what to do with these kids..."

Felix nodded, as if to say, "It's fine, I understand." And the brown haired Venus adept strolled away silently, giving Jenna a short glare because she was still laughing like mad.

"Imagine, my brother with green hair!" she cried. The three friends laughed, and carried on walking, chatting amiably. Life was good. But it wasn't going to last long...

_

* * *

_

_Princess Viv: Thanks for reading. Next chapter is set a year later. Everyone is reunited. What the hell will happen? And what is the new evil that Mia, Ivan and Sheba find out about???? Please review!_****

Chapter 2: Reunion


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Note:** _Hi again! At the moment, I am trying to aim to update this story at least once a week/once every two weeks, but after this chapter, I won't be able to update every week/two weeks because my end of year exams at school are coming up, and I must revise. But after 11th June 2004, I think I will be able to get back to normal! Yay! And I have the whole summer holidays to write the rest of this story. By the way, I'm gonna be starting my Beyblade fanfic (the first fic about Kai to those people who have read my bio), but only after I have finished at least chapter five of this story. I don't mind if you review or not, but please do, because that would be lovely. I don't really mind flames either, but I would rather not have any. Thank you, and enjoy.  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _No, I don't own Golden Sun ( it would be cool if I did though).  
_  
**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars  
**  
**Chapter 1: Reunion**  
  
It was a bright and sunny day. Isaac was sitting under the tree in the centre of Vale, dozing, while Garet was scoffing down a lot of cakes. Suddenly, Jenna and Kraden walked up.  
  
"Hello young Isaac, Garet." Kraden smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ummmmm..." Garet tried to say.  
  
Jenna ignored him and turned to Isaac, her hazel brown eyes sparkling with excitement, but at the same time, he detected a little resentment.  
  
"We have some really good news for you. Sheba, Ivan, Piers and Mia are coming tomorrow!"  
  
"Why?" Isaac asked, surprised, yet happy. Garet gave them a big oafish smile, but still couldn't talk properly due to all the cake in his big mouth. Jenna rolled her eyes, but continued.  
  
"Don't you remember what day tomorrow is?" Jenna grinned. Isaac shook his head. "Tomorrow's the anniversary of the day we saved the world, remember?"  
  
At last, it dawned on Isaac. His lilac eyes narrowed a little as he remembered beating up the Doom Dragon, which had happened to be made up of his Dad, Kyle, and Jenna and Felix's parents. Luckily, the Wise One had revived them. (They're alive!)  
  
But all the same, Isaac was thrilled. He hadn't seen his old friends for about a year, and he looked forward to it. He couldn't wait.  
  
_The next day...  
_  
As Ivan and Sheba walked into Vale, they saw Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Felix and Kraden standing there looking around. Ivan, being curious, read their minds. (Let's see if you can guess who says what.)  
  
"I wonder if I can wait at the bar...yum...food..."  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Where are they!!!! I can't wait any longer!"  
  
"...I wonder when they'll get here. Can't wait..."  
  
"Ah, I expect they will all have grown older."  
  
"..."  
  
Ivan grinned, and, with Sheba by his side, he yelled, "Hey guys! Over here!"  
  
They turned their heads to see the two Jupiter adepts running towards them. Everyone hugged and exchanged greetings.  
  
Ivan had grown taller. Now he was about 1.68 metres tall, and his blonde hair was arranged neatly and flatly on his head. He wore a lavender tunic, which matched his eyes, a pair of violet, baggy trousers, and a short, aqua t-shirt cloak (like the one he wears in the guidebook), which went down to his ankles. He also wore a pair of brown, leather boots, and he held his staff in his hand.  
  
Sheba was dressed similarly. She wore a pale pink dress with short sleeves, which was embroidered with a lilac pattern. A deep pink sash was tied tightly around her slim waist. Brown, leather boots, which went up to her knees, were on her feet, and she wore her purple travelling coat. Sheba had grown her blonde hair a little longer; now it was up to her shoulders; her fringe was still there, covering her grass green eyes.  
  
Five minutes later, Mia arrived on a large, pure white horse. Isaac blinked in surprise when she and the beautiful beast trotted in. "She looks like an angel on horseback." He grinned unconsciously. This didn't go unnoticed by Jenna, who frowned.  
  
Mia was wearing a sky blue dress with the sign of Mercury in a darker shade of blue, and a blue sash. On her nimble feet she wore a pair of navy boots, and she also wore a thin, long, pale blue cloak for easy travelling. Her aquamarine hair, for once, was down, flowing freely in the wind, and it now reached her waist; her matching eyes were glowing with happiness.  
  
Mia jumped down from her horse, and smiled. "Hi." She said in her usual gentle voice. She hadn't changed much. She was just a little taller than Ivan now, but she still possessed her grace and beauty.  
  
Sheba and Jenna (who a little grudgingly) hugged her. She led her horse, Azure, into a stable. Suddenly, Piers and another young woman strode in. He, as usual, wore his dark blue tunic and matching boots. His long, blue hair was tied back, and the pale blue and gold material was still fixed around his head.  
  
The lady next to him wore similar clothes to Mia, except the dress was a shade of aqua, and her cloak was a deeper blue. She had the same colour hair as Mia and Piers, which reached the middle of her back, and was tied in a long plait with a sky blue ribbon.  
  
"Sorry for being so late. There was a storm, and it delayed our ship." Piers beamed. "I've missed you all. And this is Sapphia." He said, turning to the young woman. "She's my girlfriend from Lemuria."  
  
Everyone smiled, some surprised. "Hi." Sapphia smiled shyly.  
  
_Thanks for reading. The next chapter...well, I'm not giving anything away yet. It's not too interesting, but after Chapter three, four and five, which will be coming up later, the fighting will start, and the reason why too. The Isaac/Mia romance will also begin in Chapter five. It'll slowly, but gradually, build up.  
  
By the way, Sapphia's name is pronounced like the blue gem, Sapphire (Saff- fye-er). I know some of you will have probably noticed that Jenna seems to have a crush on Isaac. That's true, but I am VERY set on this fic being a Mia/Isaac fic, and no one can change my mind. I'm not too keen on Jenna/Isaac coupling, anyway. Sorry. I also apologise for this chapter being so bad it's only all about the other adepts coming to Vale, and it's full of rubbish descriptions of them. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!  
  
The story WILL get more interesting later. I know it's rather boring (well, I always say my works are bad, but I dunno your opinions, and I hope you liked it).  
  
One more thing, the resentment I was talking about earlier as Jenna and Sheba hug Mia, is only for Jenna. She feels this way because, as you all know, this is Mia/Isaac fic, and Jenna has a crush on him! And now, Jenna is getting suspicious, so she sort of resents Mia for it! Sheba's fine with Mia though. Great friends. I wrote this because a reviewer got it a little mixed up. Doesn't matter, but I'm clearing up the matter anyway.  
  
Thanks and please review!  
_  
**Next chapter: Chapter 2: Settling in and a BIG surprise in one small invite!**


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Note:** _Hello again! First of all, I'd like to thank those great people who have reviewed my story. You have no idea how grateful I am. Now, about this story. I've changed the rating because my brother insists he is gonna read it, but I refuse to let him. So now the rating is PG-13. He's too young, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And because I wanna experiment whether more people will read and review my fic.  
  
And another thing, do you think I should have a muse(s)? Either tell me in a review, or via email. If I do, I'll include a cute lil' djinn!!! Also, thanks for the people who have said my story isn't bad at all sniff. It means a lot. I am very modest, and I am not trying to get sympathy or anything. I really think my stories are...terrible! Especially compared to the ones I've read.  
  
The reason why I've updated this so quickly is because I can't stay away from the computer! I really want to write, even if it means giving up a little of my time instead of revising for my exams. Lol. Thanks for the reviews, and please R and R.  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _I hate writing this part. NO, for hell's sake, and for the third time, I don't own Golden Sun (do you have to write this for every chapter, cos I'm getting very fed up).  
_  
**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars  
  
Chapter 2: Settling in and a BIG surprise in one small invite!  
**  
_A week later...Mia and Sapphia had made great friends, both being Mercury adepts, and had the same interests. Sapphia was quiet and shy, just like Mia. Piers and Felix went round Vale, catching up on old times, and Sheba and Ivan hung out with everyone, just enjoying their visit.  
_  
"Morning." Mia smiled as she met up with Sheba, Ivan and Piers.  
  
"Good morning Mia." They replied.  
  
"So, why are we having this discussion anyway?" Mia asked.  
  
"Well, me and Sheba have decided..." Ivan started, and then glanced at his fellow Jupiter adept for support. Sheba nodded in encouragement, urging him silently to go on and hurry up.  
  
"_Ivan! For Jupiter's sake, please tell them!_" Sheba yelled at him via her mind.  
  
Ivan flinched a little, and continued, "Well, me and Sheba have decided to stay and live in Vale.  
  
Piers looked at them in mild surprise, but Mia merely smiled and nodded. "I've been thinking that too."  
  
"You have, Mia?" Piers now turned to her.  
  
"Yes. All my good friends are here. There's Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Felix and Kraden, oh, and don't forget Kay and Aaron, Garet's mischievous siblings. They are the only and best family I have ever had. I have never known my parents, since I was sent to Imil when I was a baby, and raised by the villagers. Megan and Justin are my family too, but I feel at my happiest here in Vale with my true family. Now you two have decided to stay. I'm really glad."  
  
Sheba beamed at Mia, and Ivan turned to Piers. "What about you?"  
  
Piers smiled sorrowfully at them with his gold eyes. "I'm sorry, but I know I belong in Lemuria. Sapphia and me both feel best at home, both having been born and raised there. I hope you all enjoy life here too. I'm going to miss you all, especially Felix, and you, Mia."  
  
Mia smiled sadly at her good friend. Piers and her were very close, both being Mercury adepts, and he treated her like a younger sister; he was overprotective, like Felix was over Jenna. And he was his best friend. Felix and her were gonna miss him a lot.  
  
_Later that day...  
_  
"What! You're staying!?!" Garet yelled; he was so surprised, he sprayed the water in his mouth all over unlucky Kraden.  
  
"Garet!" everyone moaned.  
  
"Sorry." Garet mumbled sheepishly, his face turning as red as his hair. Kraden hurried away to get cleaned up, muttering something about "kids nowadays" under his breath.  
  
"Why are you staying here though?" Jenna asked Mia, fidgeting. "Aren't Justin and Megan still in Imil?"  
  
"Yes, but now they're fully fledged healers, they can do without me. And I feel most at home with all of you. You are my family." Mia answered.  
  
"We're going though." Piers spoke up, Sapphia by his side. "And before we go, we have to give you all an invitation." He produced a turquoise envelope embroidered with gold from his tunic. "Here."  
  
"Hey, let me open it!" Jenna squealed excitedly.  
  
"No, I wanna!!" Garet whined. Both snatched the envelope from Piers' hands. They tugged at it.  
  
"Let go, you big oaf!" Jenna cried, her brownish-red hair swishing around dangerously, fire in her eyes.  
  
"No, YOU let go!" Garet yelled.  
  
"I think we should let Mia open it." Sheba stated, and using her quick reflexes, she grabbed the envelope from the two Mars adepts' hands and gave it to Mia. Garet and Jenna groaned in disappointment.  
  
"Me?" Mia questioned, confused.  
  
"You're Piers' "little sister"." Sheba smiled. "You should open it." Mia nodded, and everyone watched eagerly as she produced a piece of blue card. She stared at the gold writing for about two minutes. The others wondered why she wasn't reading it out loud. They watched her expression change from wonder to pure delight.  
  
"Oh my god, Piers, I can't believe it! Congratulations!!!" Mia launched herself on top of Piers, embracing him tightly, the piece of card still in her hand. Piers hugged her back. The she went and embraced Sapphia.  
  
"Hey, what's the big deal?" Garet asked.  
  
Mia turned to her friends. "Piers and Sapphia have invited us to go to Lemuria with them," her blue eyes shone with excitement, "because they're getting married!"  
  
_Yay! They're getting married!  
  
Thanks for reading! Next chapter won't be out till about...oh, I dunno, and I can't be bothered to think about it. It will be good though. Another surprise coming up! I like this surprise...Please review! I'm begging you! Gets on knees Please! I'm grovelling! Please!  
_  
**Next chapter: My brother??? And a water wedding out of this world!**


	4. Chapter 3: My brother?

**Note: **_Hi again! Yay! I'm updating this story. I can't stop my fingers! And there's a grand surprise (c'est francais) in this chapter. This chappie is very long. Oh, and please will some one tell me what Mudshipping, Valeshipping, etc, is? I'm new to writing Golden Sun fanfiction, so I have no idea what it is!  
_  
_Please read and review!!!  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Golden Sun sigh for the fourth time.  
_  
**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars  
  
Chapter 3: My brother??? And a water wedding out of this world!  
**  
Ivan was standing at the top of Piers' new ship. He stared out at the sea and felt the chilly cold breeze blow past him.  
  
Sheba called out to him from below on deck, "Hey Ivan! Are you alright? I can go up there if you want. You deserve a rest!"  
  
"No, I'm fine!" Ivan yelled to her over the wind. Though he denied anything was wrong with him, he looked pale and tired.  
  
Sheba nodded. "Okay, tell me when wanna change then. I'll be inside with the others. Just call me using telepathy, alright?" Ivan dipped his head up and down in agreement, and returned to his "job" as Sheba went inside.  
  
"I can't believe they're getting married!" Jenna exclaimed while talking to Garet, Isaac and Kraden.  
  
"Well, I can." Isaac grinned. "They were meant for each other."  
  
Garet nodded enthusiastically, "Yep, I agree with Isaac. They're so soppy and mushy together!" Everyone laughed, Sheba included. Everyone turned their heads when they heard her light, joyous chuckle.  
  
"Hi everybody."  
  
"Hello Sheba. Is Ivan alright out there?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Yeah, except he looks a little cold, and I'm rather afraid that if he stays out there any longer, he'll catch a cold." Sheba shook her head, her green eyes full of concern.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Isaac smiled reassuringly at her. "I have travelled with Ivan before, and he's strong. Definitely strong enough to brave this kind of weather. Trust me." Sheba nodded gratefully. "And anyway, if he did catch a cold, I'm sure our resident healer, Mia, will heal him."  
  
"Where is Mia anyway?" Sheba asked.

"She's with Piers and Sapphia, navigating the ship." Kraden answered.  
  
"Mia can sail and control this thing?" Isaac and Garet said in surprised unison.  
  
Kraden nodded. "I didn't think she knew until I saw her doing it earlier on. She navigates like a true Lemurian."

"Maybe it's because she's a Mercury adept." Sheba mused.  
  
"What is she doing now? Still navigating?" Jenna asked.  
  
Kraden shrugged, "Either that, or she's chatting with Piers and Sapphia. The three of them are very close, and Piers and Sapphia are like Mia's brother and sister."  
  
Everyone carried chatting about random things, from what Piers and Sapphia's wedding was going to be like, to memories of their old days. Suddenly, Kay and Aaron burst in. "Garet! Garet!" they called frantically.  
  
"What's going on?" Garet asked as everyone stood up immediately.  
  
"It's master Ivan" Kay cried. Sheba turned pale white.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked in a desperate tone of voice.  
  
"He fell from that box thing on the mast," Aaron replied, looking very worried, "master Felix was coming out, and caught him just in time. He doesn't look good at all!"  
  
Before you could say "oh no", Sheba had already rushed out as fast as lightning, yelling, "Ivan!"  
  
"Okay, everyone stay calm." Isaac ordered. "Aaron, Kay, you two run and get Mia and Piers. They're on the other side of the ship. Go!" Aaron and Kay rushed off. "Everyone else, follow Sheba!"  
  
Outside, Isaac was surprised to see that Mia was already there healing Ivan with Ply. Felix stood to one side as Sheba cradled Ivan in her arms. "Mia!" Isaac called.  
  
Mia lifted her head to see the band of people running to them. "Hi." She smiled, but her pretty face was also etched with great concern.  
  
"What happened to him?" Jenna gasped.  
  
"I think he's caught a terrible fever." Mia replied as she finished casting Ply. "Now all we can do is let him rest. I don't think we should have let him stay out here for so long."  
  
Sheba suddenly burst into tears. "It's all my fault!" she sobbed, "I shouldn't have let him stay there!"  
  
Everyone stood in an awkward silence as Aaron and Kay ran up with Piers. "What's going on?" Piers asked as he surveyed the scene. Ivan was lying unconscious in Sheba's arms, Mia kneeling beside them, and everyone else looking sad and speechless.  
  
"Look Sheba." Mia began, "This isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. Ivan decided to stay outside on his own. You probably wouldn't have been able to change his mind. And the fever isn't too serious. Don't worry." Sheba looked up at her friend. Mia smiled. _"Cheer up, okay?"_ the Mercury adept thought in her mind. Sheba heard her and smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you Mia." She stuttered, slowly getting up, Ivan still in her arms. "I'll take him to his room."  
  
"Do you want me to come too?" Mia asked. Sheba shook her head and walked quickly inside.  
  
"Okay, what the hell happened?" Piers asked.  
  
Isaac led everyone inside and explained to his friend. "What I don't get is, Mia, you should have been with Piers. How could you have gotten from one side of the ship to the other?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Actually, five minutes earlier, Mia had rushed out of the room. Didn't you?" Piers turned to Mia for confirmation. Mia nodded slowly, her eyes showing a little worry.  
  
"Mia, why did you leave? How did you know?" Kraden spoke up suddenly. Mia looked at him; her eyes obviously showed she didn't want to say.  
  
"Mia?" she turned to Isaac, and stared into his lavender eyes that were full of concern. "Please tell Kraden." He paused. "Please, for me." He finally whispered so only she could hear.  
  
Mia knew she had to say why. She owed Isaac many favours, and she just couldn't resist those pleading eyes of his. Reluctantly, Mia opened her mouth, "Well, for as long as I can remember, I have always felt pain whenever others were in pain. I could feel their pain. Today, I felt Ivan's pain as he fell from the sky. I immediately rushed off, though at that time I didn't know it was him in trouble. I was just following his pain. I don't know why I have this...gift...but I don't like it much."  
  
There was a long silence, and then Kraden said, "I think, Mia, you have the power of feeling the human spirit's pain. Do you ever feel happy sometimes even though nothing worth being happy has happened?" Mia nodded. "As I suspected. You, my dear, have the ability to feel your close friends and family's emotions. Especially pain. Whether near or far. I have heard of this...gift. Not many possess it. You are lucky, Mia."  
  
"No Kraden, I am not." Mia shook her head sadly, "I don't like feeling others' pain. Their pain is like a weight on my shoulders. In Ivan's situation, I don't mind having this power, but on other occasions, I really despise it."  
  
Kraden nodded his old, wise head sympathetically and Piers embraced Mia, who's eyes were a little wet. She snuggled her head deep into his tunic, and breathed in his scent; seawater with a hint of flowers. She felt a small tear roll down her face, and drop onto the floor. Mia closed her eyes, and relaxed.  
  
_Meanwhile...  
_  
In a small, dark room, an unconscious, sixteen-year-old boy was lying on a small bed, breathing slowly. A small figure sat next to him on a stool, staring at him intently. "I'm so sorry Ivan." She whispered.  
  
_The next day...  
_  
We're here!" Piers bellowed at dawn, waking up most of his shipmates. Isaac groaned, and flung off his duvet. He glanced at Garet, whom he was sharing his room with. He was still asleep, snoring loudly, his fiery hair in a complete disarray. Isaac grinned, "I think I'll let him sleep...it'll be fun watching him getting roasted by Piers and Jenna!"  
  
Quarter of an hour later, Isaac was sitting at the dining table with Jenna, Sheba, Felix, Aaron, Kay, Kraden and Ivan, who was now well. Piers stalked in. "Where in Mercury is that Garet???"  
  
"Still in bed." Isaac grinned evilly.  
  
"Right." Piers turned to go.  
  
"Wait Piers!" Jenna called, "I'm coming too! I have so much more experience in waking Garet up! That oaf can sleep through one of Isaac's strongest Ragnoraks! I have a few tactics up my sleeve..."  
  
The two exited, arguing about who could come up with the best plan to wake up Garet. After that, Mia waltzed in with plates of food. "Breakfast's ready!" she had taken off her usual cloak, and now wore a plain, sky blue dress with a white apron tied at her waist.  
  
Everyone gave sounds of delight as they ate. "Wow, this food is good. Who cooked it?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Sapphia and I did." Mia beamed.  
  
Isaac looked at her in surprise. "I didn't know you cooked Mia."  
  
Mia chuckled, "Well, now you do."  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard the very loud voices of Piers and Jenna, "OH MY GOD, IS THAT FOOD I SEE? AND LOOK, IT'S...IT'S ROAST TURKEY!!!"  
  
Then they heard, "WHERE? WHERE?"  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the sound of something heavy falling off the bed could be heard.  
  
Loud laughter could then be heard.  
  
"YOU...YOU...YOU...SCOUNDRELS!!!" they heard Garet yell.  
  
Jenna and Piers uttered a small squeal and sounds of running could be heard from above their heads. The two of them sprinted into the room.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTA...AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Garet screamed for the second time that day as he tumbled down the stairs. He landed in a big, messy heap at the bottom, still in his red, teddy bear pyjamas.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing; even Mia couldn't help but utter a small chuckle. Jenna tried to restrain herself from crying with amusement.  
  
"I'M SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Garet shouted; he picked himself up, and started to run after Jenna and Piers. "COME BACK HERE!"  
  
"Garet! Garet! Control yourself!" Mia cried, but all she said was in vain. "Argh, I can't stand this anymore!" she yelled in frustration after about ten minutes, for once getting worked up, "DOUSE!" a waterfall of water cascaded down onto Garet, and some splashed Jenna and Piers.  
  
Everyone stared at Mia, who calmly wiped her hands on her apron. "MIA! YOU LITTLE..." Garet was now fully in anger mode after the dousing.  
  
"That guy seriously needs anger management." Ivan shook his head. "I always knew I was right." Kay and Aaron tittered at his remark.  
  
Before anyone knew it, Garet was charging towards Mia. Quickly, she jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, at that very moment, Sapphia came out from the kitchen with a large plate of pancakes. Garet ran right into the plate, narrowly missing Sapphia, who screamed in shock.  
  
Many pancakes jumped into the air, and fell down again, some landing in the most atrocious places ever. One landed on Kay's head, one on Felix's plate, and one popped itself right into Aaron's open mouth; God knows what happened to the others. But most landed on top of Garet.  
  
"Garet! Now look what you've done!" Jenna fumed as Kay grabbed the pancake off her red hair in disgust.  
  
"What?!? And this is my fault? It was you and Piers who woke me up like that in the first place!" Garet countered.  
  
"By the way," Sapphia chipped in calmly, though there was a small smile on her lips, "those pancakes were your breakfast, Garet."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Garet just sat there staring at Sapphia. After what seemed like eternity, Garet howled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! My food! All gone!!"  
  
"But, I do have a little more in the kitchen if you'll behave yourself today." Sapphia said.  
  
Garet's head shot up. "Really?"  
  
_In the afternoon..._  
  
"Hey guys, I want you to meet my parents." Piers said as he led his friends to his house. Mia stared at the scenery around her. Lemuria was simply beautiful. Everyone gasped as they saw his "house". It wasn't a house, it was a mansion, a palace. It was made of turquoise marble, the same colour as Mia, Sapphia and Piers' hair.  
  
"Come on." Piers led them inside. Everywhere they looked they saw finely decorated things and beautiful ornaments, mostly blue or sea green.  
  
"Piers, you never told us you lived in a...a...palace!" Jenna breathed.  
  
"Well, I haven't told you this yet, but I'm the prince here. My mother and father are the King and Queen of Lemuria."  
  
"What!?!" Garet exclaimed. Everyone except Sapphia stared at him.  
  
Piers flushed a little, "I just...forgot, yeah, forgot to tell you guys." He continued to lead them through many blue carpeted hallways, when finally, they reached a large, navy door. "This is the throne room." Piers whispered. "When you go in, my parents will be there...be...respectful. Especially you, Garet."  
  
Before Garet could reply in defence, Piers pushed open the doors to reveal a dazzling room. Piers walked forward and knelt before two blue haired people in the middle of the room. They wore fine, blue and gold clothes, and were sitting on beautiful throne chairs. Everyone else followed Piers' example, and kneeled.  
  
"Father, mother, these are the friends I told you about long ago. This is Isaac," Piers beckoned for Isaac to stand up. Isaac did so and bowed, "He is a very brave Venus adept, and our obvious and brave leader." Isaac kneeled down again at Piers' command.  
  
"This is Garet. He is a Mars adept, and extremely strong in battle. This is Ivan, their companion. He is a Jupiter adept from Kalay; though young, he wields the wisdom of an old man. This is Sheba, and like Ivan, she is a Jupiter adept. With the others, she saved my life from those barbarians. This is Jenna. She is a Mars adept from Vale. She had been a pleasurable companion while I travelled with her. This is Kraden, also from Vale. He is a person of great knowledge, for he studies many things. This is Felix, my best friend. He is a Venus adept, and Jenna's elder brother. Finally, this is Mia. Like us, she is a Mercury adept. She travelled with Isaac and the others. She is a great healer, and comes from Imil."  
  
As Piers finished, and Mia kneeled down again, the Queen stared intently at Mia with her turquoise eyes. Mia felt her gaze, and kept her own blue eyes down, afraid to look at her.  
  
The King began, "Welcome, fellow adepts. I am King Orion, and this is my wife, Queen Silvia. I think you all for rescuing my son a year ago, and for being such great friends with him. He speaks highly of you all. I will be most honoured if you will stay in out palace for the time being until the wedding, which is next week."  
  
Isaac stood up, "Thank you, your Majesty. We are very grateful."  
  
_Half an hour later...  
_  
Mia and Sapphia relaxed on their beds. Their bags were empty after unpacking, and they were exhausted. They let themselves sink into the blue duvets. "Hey Sapphia?" Mia said softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you see the way Queen Silvia looked at me?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I didn't. What was it like? Horrible?"  
  
"No, no, of course not. It was like...curiosity. I think she knew something about me..."  
  
Mia lapsed into silence, and it remained like that until Sapphia spoke up, "Don't worry Mia, it'll be fine. Queen Silvia is lovely, trust me, I know her well. Mia?" she glanced at Mia, who was now breathing softly, eyes closed.  
  
Sapphia smiled, and went to cover Mia up with the some blankets. "Sweet dreams Mia."  
  
_Meanwhile next door..._  
  
"What shall we do to pass the time, Jenna?" Sheba asked, bored."  
  
"Let's play a few card games."  
  
"Okay."  
  
_And..._  
  
Hey Felix, you wanna spar?" Ivan asked his silent roommate.  
  
Felix nodded and whipped his sword out as Ivan got his staff.  
  
_Also...  
_  
"Isaac, have you ever loved someone before?" Garet asked him.  
  
Isaac looked away from the scenery of Lemuria through their bedroom window and shook his head. "No. I've never been interested in any girl before."  
  
"Really?" Garet raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Jenna?"  
  
"What?!? No, of course not! I love her, but in a big brother kind of way."  
  
"Sheba?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Sheba and Ivan are an item, and she's two years younger than me. We have completely different personalities and she is so not my type, if I have a type, that is."  
  
"Okay then, what about Mia?"  
  
"No."  
  
Garet poked and prodded for more information. "You've only said no. Not "what!" or "you're kidding!". You like her, don't you?"  
  
Isaac didn't blush, and said firmly, "No." but he pondered over this himself. Did he like Mia? She was so different than most girls, and very pretty. She had a big, kind heart, and had saved him on countless occasions with her healing skills.  
  
"I dunno..." Isaac whispered and sighed.  
  
"Dunno what?" Garet asked slyly.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Isaac replied, a little too quickly. "Even if I do love her, she'll never love me in return. I'm not good enough for her anyway...am I?" he thought.  
  
(Kraden, Aaron and Kay have their own rooms, so I won't bother talking about them.)  
  
_The day before the wedding...  
_  
Mia was sitting quietly in her room making her dress for the wedding. Sapphia had gone to help with the decorating and cooking, since she had ordered her dress. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" Mia called. The door opened, and Queen Silvia walked in. Mia, caught by surprise, didn't do anything.  
  
"Hello Mia."  
  
Then Mia came to her senses. She dropped her work onto her desk, and knelt on the floor. "I'm so sorry, your Highness, I..."  
  
But Queen Silvia walked over, took Mia by her arms and pulled her up. "Please, don't kneel." She whispered softly.  
  
"Thank you, you Highness."  
  
"Mia, I want to talk to you."  
  
"About what, you Highness?"  
  
"About...your past. I want to know more about you."  
  
Mia was surprised. She didn't dare ask why Queen Silvia wanted to know, for she felt it was rude to question a queen.  
  
"Well, I don't actually know where I was born. I was found on the doorstep of a villager in Imil, sleeping. I was apparently wrapped in a blue towel embroidered in gold. On it, it said "Mia" in gold too. So the villagers named me Mia, and brought me up there. I became a healer, since I excelled in healing Psynergies, like Ply. That's it really. Then I met Isaac and his friends." Mia nervously twisted the gold ring entrusted with a bright blue gem on her right hand's baby finger.  
  
After an awkward silence, the queen spoke up. "Mia, will you please come with me." Queen Silvia took her to a bright blue door, with some strange Lemurian words on it written in gold. Before Mia had a chance to read it, Queen Silvia dragged her quickly into the room.  
  
Inside, the room was decorated the same as everything else. Pale blue walls and blue carpet. But the room was filled with all sorts of baby toys and baby things, like a blue cot. "What room is this?" Mia asked quietly.  
  
"Mia," Queen Silvia turned to her, "I want to ask you one more thing. Where did you get that ring?" she pointed to the ring on her finger she had been twisting earlier.  
  
"This? The villagers told me I was found with it on my finger already. They could never take it off. It's been on my finger ever since, and I have never taken it off. I can't take it off anyway."  
  
Mia looked at the queen, who now had tears in her eyes. She flung her arms around Mia, and embraced her tightly, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Your Highness, are you alright?" Mia asked, concerned. Queen Silvia pulled away from her. "Mia, there is something I want to tell you..."  
  
_Later..._  
  
Mia sat in her room quietly. She was once again back at work on her dress, but her mind wandered to other things. "I can't believe it..." she thought over and over again. She looked at the ring on her finger and sighed.  
  
_The next day...  
_  
Sapphia was flying around in her blue wedding dress, frantically calling out things for people to do and getting harassed. All her shyness seemed to have left her, and was replaced with impatience.  
  
"Hey you! Our flowers aren't here yet! Go get them!"  
  
"Una, grab them dresses lying on the floor! Aren't they Jenna and Sheba's? Go and give them those dresses now!"  
  
"What do you mean you can't find the flowers? Find them now!"  
  
"I want the vicar here right now! I don't care if he's ill, find a replacement!"  
  
"Is the underwater palace ready? No?!? Well, get it ready!"  
  
"What's this? Blue irises?!? I specially ordered blue orchids! Oh, for hell's sake..."  
  
Mia walked up, still in her plain, ordinary clothes. "Hi Sapphia. I love your dress. Don't let Piers see you yet, mind you. It would spoil the surprise!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Sapphia looked at her expensive dress. "It cost me 400,000 too. I don't want to dirty it yet." She looked at Mia. "Please Mia, I know this is a lot to ask, but can you take over? I'm not ready at all, and I'm getting so stressed, I dunno if I wanna get married anymore!"  
  
"Of course I'll take over." Mia smiled.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much, you're a saint." Sapphia beamed, and rushed off.  
  
"Okay, let's get started..." Mia muttered. "Excuse me, I know you can't get any blue orchids, but what blue flowers grow in Lemuria? Blue daisies? Blue lilies? Oh good. Anything purple?"  
  
_Later..._  
  
Mia sighed and wiped her brow. "Okay, that's everything sorted. I've gotta go get changed now!" and she rushed off.  
  
_Later still..._  
  
"Mia, come on!" Jenna yelled as she and Sheba waited outside Mia's room. Jenna was wearing a topless, bright red dress with roses and Sheba was wearing a lilac dress with long, wavy sleeves.  
  
"Don't wait for me, just go!" Mia called.  
  
"Okay, come on Sheba." The two girls rushed off.  
  
"Wear's Mia?" Isaac asked as Jenna and Sheba ran up, panting.  
  
"Still doing something in her room. I dunno what." Jenna replied. "She said not to wait for her. Let's go, or we'll be late."  
  
Isaac nodded. Him the other boys were all wearing white shirts and suits, but they were all different colours. Isaac was wearing a leather coloured suit with a gold tie, Garet was wore a navy suit, Ivan wore a grey suit with a lilac tie and Felix wore a black suit with a black tie. Everyone rushed off to the wedding.  
  
The wedding was being held under water. Everyone was given a special sweet to eat which allowed them to breathe underwater for a limited time-long enough for the wedding. It was going to be a big event, since it was the wedding of the heir to the throne of Lemuria.  
  
Sapphia's parents were there. Her father was King Orion's personal advisor, and her mother was Queen Silvia's best friend. That was why she had known Piers for a long time. She was only younger than him by two months.  
  
Sapphia wasn't coming out yet, and Piers, dressed in his darkish blue suit was waiting impatiently for his wife to be.  
  
"Well stupid," Ivan whispered, "You only see the bride when she walks to you with her father down the red carpet, and in your case, blue carpet."  
  
"Clever clogs," Piers muttered. He turned to talk to his best man, Felix, and ignored Ivan.  
  
Garet and Jenna didn't look too good. Being fire adepts, being in the water wasn't good. Isaac was worried about his two best friends. "Sapphia, let's get on with it." Sheba said, rushing into her friend's dressing room. "Jenna and Garet don't look too good. Remember, they're Mars adepts.  
  
"Right." Sapphia stood up. "Where's my main bridesmaid?"  
  
"Mia? She's still in her room..."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Actually, I'm here." Mia appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mia!" the two girls cried.  
  
"Wow! I love your dress!" Sheba said, admiring Mia's handiwork. It was a pale blue dress, and the bottom was trimmed with blue cherry blossoms. One arm was bare, and the other was covered with a long sleeve of floaty material. She wore matching jewellery and shoes.  
  
"Thanks." Mia blushed.  
  
"Is everything organised?" Sapphia asked hastily.  
  
"Yep." Mia smiled. "Everything. The vicar's ill, so we've got Kraden to take over. And don't worry; I've sorted everything else out. Including the flowers."  
  
"Oh, thank you sooooooooooooo much!" Sapphia hugged Mia tightly.  
  
"Come on Sapphia! Let's go!" Sheba cried, tugging at her dress.  
  
"Right, right you are." Sapphia rushed out, followed by Mia and Sheba.  
  
Sapphia walked down towards Piers and Felix, etc (I've never been to an western style wedding, because I'm Chinese, and I've only seen it on TV, so this is a really crap scene!). Mia followed her, her hands holding a bunch of different blue flowers, and Sheba and Jenna followed suit, throwing blue confetti.  
  
"Here comes the bride..." Aaron and Kay sang rather tunelessly.  
  
"Guys, SHUT UP!" Garet ordered.  
  
The vows, etc, were taken (blah blah blah).  
  
"Do you, Prince Piers, take this woman to be your wife?" Kraden asked (I think it goes like that anyway!).  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Sapphia, take this man to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."  
  
Piers gave Sapphia a huge kiss, when suddenly, King Orion and Queen Silvia stood up. "We also have some very good news for our citizens. We have our long lost daughter."  
  
Piers looked at his parents in utter surprise.  
  
"And here she is." Mia stood up, blushing furiously. Everyone gasped, including Piers.  
  
"What!?! Mia's my little sister?"  
  
Mia ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Welcome back Princess." Loud voices called out.  
  
"Praise Sol!"  
  
"It's been eighteen years since we've seen her! My, she has grown!"  
  
"It's great to be back." Mia smiled at her brother.  
  
_I guess everyone's already figured out what was going to happen ( did you like it? I hope you did. Thanks for reading and please read and review! I'm begging you!!! And I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I don't have time to proof read all of this chapter-it's too long! So I'm counting on my spell check. Thanks again.  
_  
**Next chapter: Hunted – will love blossom?**


	5. Chapter 4: Hunted

_Note: Hi again! I like this chappie…romancin' begins! Oh yeah!!! The next chappie will be about Flameshipping. I'm sorry this story hasn't been updated for ages, but I've just finished my exams, and now, my parents are restricting me a lot from my computer cos of my marks…and I'm sorry about the last chapter I wrote._

_Apparently, I was going a bit off the Golden Sun storyline by writing Kay as one of Garet's younger siblings, instead of being his older sister. Sorry! I didn't play the game as much as my brother, and he also says Kay is older ("I got it from the game" he says). And Piers' parents are supposed to be dead. Okay, I didn't know that either! Sorry! And the Lemurian King's name is Hydros…I DIDN'T KNOW THAT EITHER!!! And I know the wedding was rather short and crap. I'm really sorry about that too. Accept my deepest apologies. Because the idea of Mia as the princess of Lemuria isn't too popular, I'm not going to write more about it._

_Thank you for the reviews, and for the great response when I asked about Mudshipping, etc! Thanks especially to Black Demom567 for the great email telling me about all the shippings._

_Now, over to my new friends…_

_POP! Three different djinn appear on the table _

_Princess Viv: the white one is Sparkle. She's a light element djinn. You'll know what they are later in the story. The black one is Ebony. She's the opposite of Sparkle. She's a dark element. The water one is Aqua; she's a girl. The rest are boys. They're not here yet. Late again. Rocky's our Venus djinn leader. There's Sparx, our Jupiter djinn, and Ember, the Mars djinn._

_Sparkle: Hello! waves_

_Ebony: God, you're so girly!_

_Sparkle: Ebony, you're such a meanie! sniff_

_Ebony: sarcastically No, and that's not why I'm the dark element djinn! rolls eyes_

_Aqua: Ebony! Don't be mean to Sparkle!_

_Ebony: No one tells me what to do._

_Sparkle: bursts into tears Waaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_POP! Three more djinn pop up_

_Rocky: Hey, whassup?_

_Sparx: runs to Sparkle Sparkle! Are you alright?_

_Ebony: rolls eyes_

_Rocky: sigh What did you do this time?_

_Ebony: I upset her, duh! As usual. You would think all of you would've gotten used to that now._

_Princess Viv: Okay guys, gals, settle down now! I have a story to write. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer for me?_

_Sparkle: jumps up and down and stops crying Ooooh! Me!_

_Rocky: Hey, I'm leader! I get the privileges._

_Sparx: I should do it! I'm the cleverest!_

_Ebony: Personally, I think I should do it cos I'm the prettiest. You're all not worth it._

_Aqua: Aren't I mistress' favourite? _

_Ember: sigh Kids. I'll do it while they're arguing. **Princess Viv, my mistress, does not own Golden Sun.** There. Done. Pipsqueak._

_All djinn except Ember: Awwww! Ember!_

_Princess Viv: Right! I'm getting mad! Why don't you all go downstairs and do something. There's a bag of popcorn and a pack of Maynard's gummies in the cupboard._

_All djinn: HUMAN FOOD!!!_

_Rocky: Last djinn there gets NOTHING!_

_All djinn rush out of the room_

_Princess Viv: sweat drops My brother's gonna kill me when all the food goes missing…right, on with the story. Oh yeah, and thanks for the reviews!_

**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars**

**Chapter 4: Hunted – will love blossom?**

_A month later…Isaac and co returns to Vale. Mia decides to stay in Vale instead of taking her role as the Lemurian princess. She then went to Imil for a while to say goodbye to Megan and Justin, then came back. At the moment, Isaac and Garet are wandering outside Vale, hunting in the forest…_

"Half a day, and we haven't even seen a deer!" Garet complained.

"Oh, stop your belly-aching!" Isaac hushed. (If you've watched Beyblade, then lol.) The two adepts then heard some rustling to their left.

"Did you hear that?" Garet asked quietly.

"Yeah." Isaac whispered. "It's in the bushes over there." They crept closer towards the noise, when a large wild wolf jumped out, snarling. "Garet, watch out!" Isaac pushed his best friend out of the way just in time before the wolf hit him. But instead, it whacked Isaac right on the chest, and he flew through the air; his head hit a tree and he blacked out.

"Isaac!" Garet bellowed. He cast Dragon Fume, which made the wolf roar with anger and pain. It ran off hastily. "Isaac! Isaac! Are you alright?" Garet ran to his best friend. "Say something!"

But Isaac was unconscious. There were a few deep gashes and scratches on his face, and his head was bleeding heavily where he had hit the tree.

"Oh god, Isaac." Garet panicked, and picked him up. "Hold on, I'll take you to Mia." He ran out of the forest towards Vale.

_In Vale…_

Mia was sitting in an armchair, sewing some of Garet's torn clothes, when she felt an immense sharp pain in her chest, and she threw her head forward in pain, like she was going to be sick. She clutched her chest, and tried to breathe. "Why does it hurt so much this time?" she thought. "And who is it that's hurt?" Mia dropped the clothes and ran out.

_Five minutes later…_

"Mia! Mia!" Garet shouted as he entered Vale. Mia was already running towards them.

"Who's hurt?" Mia asked, panting. "I felt such a sharp pain!" then she caught sight of Isaac in Garet's arms. "Isaac!" she cried.

"Yeah, he's in a bad condition." Garet said grimly. "Please try and heal him!"

Mia immediately placed both her hands on Isaac and cast Ply Well. The scratches and cuts on his face slowly disappeared, as did the large gash on his forehead. "We must take him inside." Mia said calmly, but her eyes showed her anxiety. "I have to see if he was injured anywhere else. And you can tell me where he was hit and what happened."

Garet followed the healer into Isaac's house. Kyle had gone away to Contigo to pick up some things, and Dora was all alone, knitting in the living room. "Isaac!" she cried as the two eighteen-year-olds rushed in with her son. "What happened to him?"

Garet quickly gave her a brief summary, and the three went upstairs to Isaac's bedroom. Garet placed his friend gently on the bed. Then he launched into the story as Mia took off Isaac's breastplate and top half of his tunic. She blushed a little when she saw his well-toned, muscular chest, but gasped as the large, purple bruise in the centre of his chest came into view. "Is that where the wolf hit him?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Garet nodded. "He was trying to save me. It's all my fault…" he hung his head.

"Don't blame yourself." Dora soothed.

"If I get my hands on that…that thing, I'll kill it!" Mia seethed quietly, her hands balling into tight fists, and eyes burning with blue fire. Dora and Garet looked in surprise at Mia. They had never seen her so angry before. It was like looking at Jenna! And she never talked about murdering other people or creatures, because she was so shy and loving.

Mia seemed not to notice, and immediately began to cast her strongest Ply Well. It was enough to make the bruise disappear. She covered him up with his duvet, and calmed down, saying, "We should let him rest now. I'll stay here and look after him."

"No Mia, I will." Dora insisted.

Mia shook her head. "No, I'm the healer, and if anything bad happens to Isaac, especially if he takes a turn for the worst, I'll know what to do."

Dora nodded. As they left, she turned to Mia, "Thank you for saving my son's life."

"Isaac's one of my best friends." Mia said, "I would do anything to help him." Dora smiled at the touching answer and left.

For the next few hours, Mia watched over Isaac carefully. It was already getting dark when Dora came up to see how her son was. "How is he?" she asked quietly.

"Fine. He'll wake up soon, and he's recovering quickly."

"That's great." Dora sat down on a chair. There was a long silence. "You love Isaac, don't you Mia?" she suddenly spoke up.

Mia looked up at her in surprise, very taken back by her forward question. She remained silent for a short while, and then sighed, "Yeah, I do."

"Since when?"

"Since the moment I set my eyes on him…" Mia smiled. "And that was a long, long time ago…"

_Flashback_

Mia rushed into the house of the old man and woman. "Sorry, sorry, for the delay!"

The old lady (or is it the man? I dunno, just say the lady…sorry if it's wrong) looked up from her sick husband's bedside and smiled anxiously. "Hello Mia dear. Don't be sorry, I'm grateful you had the time to come at all. Please see him, he is so ill…" she turned to the old man lying in his bed, who was breathing heavily. Mia rushed over (now this bit is made up, since I've never played the game, and I'm guessing this is what happens. The rest I got from the guidebook.) and began to cure him (just make up your own way of how she does that…). Suddenly, the door burst open, and in walked three people. Mia didn't look up, thinking they were the old people's relatives or friends, and she was too busy trying to concentrate on what she was doing.

"Who are you?" the old woman jumped back in surprise. "I've never seen you before, you're not from Imil!" Mia sighed. Okay, so not a friend or relative…She looked up and her eyes locked with a pair of beautiful, sorrowful, lavender-coloured eyes.

Time seemed to stop and she couldn't breathe. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity, until one the three coughed, "Ahem…", and she dropped her gaze, breaking the trance.

"Er…hello…" Mia smiled nervously, careful not to make eye contact with "the one". She took in his build, however. He had messy, browny-yellow hair, which looked almost golden, and a pale, tired face, yet so handsome and brave, but showed almost invisible signs of sadness. He was quite tall, taller than her about eight centimetres, and had a pale pink complexion. He wore a lavender tunic and trousers, which suited his eyes, a small red and gold breastplate (this is all from the Golden Sun guidebook), a leather belt, leather gloves and thick leather boots; a golden cape scarf (I didn't know what to call it….) was also tied around his neck, the small part left was dangling at the front, the large part floating behind him like a cloak (that's the best description I can give about his cape scarf). He had a sword, strapped firmly to his scabbard on his back.

She moved on to inspect the others. One was tall and gangly, towering above all, even his golden-haired companion. He wore a thick, brown tunic with green and gold, which showed his large muscles beneath, and under the tunic was a dark brown shirt. He wore a pair of lilac trousers; like the golden head, he had boots, gloves and a belt. The sword, instead, was strapped to his left side. Mia's gaze travelled to his face. His hair was fiery orangey-red, and he had matching, determined and friendly eyes. His face was brave, strong and had a hint of amusement, like he took everything as a joke.

Finally, Mia studied the third companion, taking in his facial features first. He had blonde hair, which was too long, and went down his neck and shading his friendly, all-knowing lilac eyes. He was obviously younger than the other two, being a lot shorter than both, and his build showed it too, but his face illustrated maturity. He wore a lilac tunic, matching his eyes, and a pair of maroon trousers. On top of his tunic, he wore a short-sleeved, grass green and gold overcoat with a hood and short cape up to his waist. He also wore boots and a belt, but no gloves, and he carried a large staff, about his height, which was red and gold.

Being caught off guard by the golden head the first time, Mia snapped out of it and regained her senses. "They could be intruders, warriors wanting to take over Imil. Well, we'll see about that…" she thought.

"Who are you?" Mia asked in a dangerous voice, and finished healing the old man, who didn't wake up, but slept on, now peaceful. The old lady watched the three companions fearfully. Before they could answer Mia's question, she continued coldly, "If you're here to take over Imil, then think again, because I would risk my life to protect it. You probably wonder how a young girl like me could stand up to three, strong warriors, but believe me, do not underestimate me. Never judge a book by its cover. I have a strong, offensive side not many have seen, and lived to tell the tale. But if you are friends," Mia continued before the three could try and interrupt, "then I welcome you with open arms to my village. If you dare deceive us though, heed my previous warning. I---"

Suddenly, a bright blue light flashed from afar, shining into the house through a small window. Everyone turned to see where was its origin, and Mia found herself looking at the Mercury lighthouse. "The lighthouse!" she cried, forgetting her brave speech to the three warriors. She paused, immobile, then started to run towards the door, "Alex!" she called again, and ran out.

_End of flashback_

Mia opened her eyes, smiling a little from her vivid memory. She had met up with Isaac and his party in the lighthouse, and from there, she had joined them. Then, when she found out Alex had betrayed her and had left with Saturos and Menardi, she decided to join Isaac's party for good. This she had never regretted to this very day. But thinking about Alex's betrayal made her feel a little sad again.

"I think you're very good at hiding your feelings, Mia." Dora said, looking at her son. "I haven't noticed until today. You don't give anything away."

"And that's how I want to keep it." Mia snapped a little sharply. Dora looked at her in surprise and confusion. Mia shook her head and cast her eyes down, "I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's alright Mia, but why?" Dora asked gently.

"Because…I don't think I deserve him. I'm not good enough for him. And I'm sure he doesn't return my feelings…and…I don't think I'm ready for another relationship again…"

"Again?"

"Yeah…again…" Mia sighed, and hesitated, "Me and Alex were in love before. Or I think I was in love with him. Then he betrayed me, betrayed Megan and Justin, and betrayed Imil. He betrayed all of us. And that hurt so much…I'm not saying that Isaac would do that, it's just that I'm still hurting, and I'm not ready…"

Dora nodded, "I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"It's okay." Mia smiled softly. "Anyway, if Isaac doesn't return my feelings when I'm ready, I'll be happy enough knowing and seeing him with the person he truly loves."

Dora stood up and placed a hand on Mia's shoulder. "Mia, I know my son. And I'm sure, if you tell him, he'll prove you wrong. Isaac may not know it, but I can see by the way he looks at you, he does return your feelings. It's not too late to tell him. And you are definitely good enough for him, Mia."

"Thank you." Mia whispered, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"If you wanna stay the night, there is a spare room next door." Dora offered.

"Thanks, but I need to stay with Isaac in case he wakes."

"Okay. Call me if you need me." Dora left the room.

Mia sighed. "Should I tell him, or not?" she asked herself aloud, and yawned. Looking at Isaac, she smiled a little. "Maybe one day." Carefully, she put her head on the bed, next to Isaac's head, and her hand slipped into his. Slowly, Mia's eyes closed, and soon, she was fast asleep.

Isaac opened his eyes, which glowed bright in the dark. He had heard everything, having woken up quite a long time ago. He looked at Mia's sleeping face right next to his, and blushed a little. "I can't believe Mia has feelings for me. Of all people, she likes me. I mean, why? Do I deserve her love?" he thought. "And what Mum says…do I like her?" His hand tightened protectively around Mia's hand, and looked at her once more. "I do, don't I?" he told himself. "I've been denying it for so long, I didn't realise." He placed a small kiss on Mia's forehead, and went back to sleep, smiling, "Sweet dreams Mia."

_The next day…_

Dora yawned, and got up. "Isaac!" she remembered, rushing to her son's room. She ran in, and she saw Mia and Isaac sleeping peacefully. She smiled, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Mia awoke as Dora closed the door behind her. She saw her hand in Isaac's hand, and blushed, slowly prying it away. Then, Mia remembered her dream. She was with Isaac, and she had heard something like "sweet dreams". She giggled, and looked at Isaac, who was peaceful, a small, happy smile graced his lips. He looked well, and better already.

_Quarter of an hour later…_

Jenna, Ivan and Sheba burst into Isaac's house, dragging Garet in tow, and frightening Dora so much she nearly cut off her own finger. She came out from the kitchen. "Is Isaac alright?" Jenna demanded without saying hello.

"Hi Dora." Ivan, Sheba and Garet chorused.

"Hi." Dora smiled. "Yes, Isaac's fine. "He's upstairs sleeping, and Mia's looking after him.

"Mia!?!" Jenna cried.

"She's still here?" Garet looked surprised.

"You never said she was there!" Jenna turned on Garet.

"W-w-w-well, you never asked!" Garet trembled visibly. Jenna rushed upstairs. "And I forgot." He added once she was out of sight.

"You forget a lot of things, Garet." Ivan sighed dryly, "Like the fact you only remembered Isaac had been injured until this morning, and then told us!" Sheba giggled.

"Hey! I didn't mean to, I---" but he was silenced by Sheba, who grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, and dragged him up the stairs, followed by Ivan, who was grinning at his fellow Jupiter adept and best friend. "When did Sheba get so strong that she could drag me?" Garet whined.

Sheba and Ivan ignored him. "Sorry for frightening you Dora, and I apologise for some of us for the rude interruption. We'll go see how Isaac is. Bye." Sheba smiled, and continued to drag Garet.

_In Isaac's bedroom_

Mia was watching Isaac when Jenna burst in. She ran to Isaac, calling, "Isaac! Isaac!"

Mia tried to silence her, "Shush, Jenna, he needs some rest!" but it was too late. Isaac opened his eyes groggily.

"Mia?" he asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and trying to adjust to the bright sunlight. He turned to face the Mercury adept at his side, not noticing Jenna on her left.

"Yeah, it's me." Mia extended her hand forward and gripped Isaac's hand. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Isaac smiled at her, "Yeah, I feel great, thanks to you. You saved my life again. I couldn't thank you enough…"

As they continued to talk, Mia forgot about Jenna's presence, so absorbed in looking at Isaac's lavender eyes, and Isaac still hadn't seen her either, since his eyes were only for Mia. Jenna slowly backed away. "Why?" she thought, "Why did he say her name when I was the one who called for him? Has what I feared going to really happen? Please, let it not be true!" her hazel brown eyes filled with tears, and she was going to run out of the room, when Sheba, who was dragging Garet, and followed by Ivan, entered the room.

"Hello Isaac! Looks like you're better!" Sheba smiled broadly, "And I brought you a little present…" she added, lifting Garet off the ground, so he looked like he was hanging his collar of his tunic on a peg. He struggled, but Sheba's hold was as strong as steel. Mia and Isaac burst out laughing.

"Hey Garet! You do know that you're being held hostage by a girl younger than you by two years and is the youngest adept!" Isaac chuckled heartily.

Garet grumbled, "Yeah, I do know. And it's not funny!"

Mia giggled, "Yes it is!"

While they chatted amiably, Jenna slowly, once again, backed away. Sheba groaned, and dropped Garet, who landed with a loud crash and shook her fingers. "Can't hold him for too long." She explained, "Too heavy." The others laughed.

Garet moaned, "Owww…" he noticed Jenna staring into space and edging away. "Jenna? Are you alright?" he frowned. Jenna seemed not to hear him, or ignored him, and ran out of the room. "Jenna…" he murmured softly.

"Hey, I haven't seen Jenna. Is she here?" Isaac asked. As if on cue, Sheba and Ivan felt a wave of unhappiness over them, but they didn't know the source. Usually, they didn't feel the emotions, just the thoughts, unlike Mia, and this time, the blow took them by complete surprise; they stumbled, bumped into each other and fell onto the floor.

"Sheba! Ivan! Are you alright?" Mia stood up, startled. A second later, she also felt the sadness, and shivered.

"Mia?" Isaac asked, worried.

"I'm…fine…" Mia shuddered again, and went to help Ivan and Sheba up. The subject of Jenna was currently forgotten.

"Owwww…." Sheba groaned. "Thanks Mia." She dusted invisible specks of dirt of her tunic and helped Mia get Ivan up.

"What was that?" Ivan asked.

"I dunno…" Sheba murmured.

"I felt it too…" Mia said softly.

"Felt what?" Isaac and Garet asked simultaneously.

"I think we all felt…sadness. Some one is extremely sad at the moment. But because me and Sheba aren't supposed to feel others emotions, just their thoughts, I dunno where this sadness is coming from…" Ivan mused. He looked at Mia. "What about you Mia? Do you know who is hurting so badly, that even me and Sheba could feel it?"

Mia cast her eyes down, uncomfortable. Yes, she had a very good idea who was sad, but she didn't know why, and she didn't want to worry them all, so she shook her head, and mentally noted to herself to go see that person later. "No…sorry."

As the three adepts lapsed into silence, too busy thinking about what they had felt, Garet stood up and left, Isaac forgotten as he went to seek Jenna. He waved at Isaac, made a few silent hand movements so he could understand where he was going, and left. Which left Isaac to ponder. "I'll tell Mia tonight. Before I chicken out…"

Garet had no luck in finding Jenna though. She had actually hidden herself in her, Isaac and Garet's childhood play area, which was close to Vale, and a piece of very beautiful land. In the afternoon, after Isaac had fully recovered, Mia also went to seek her reddish-brown haired friend, but with no avail. Isaac decided to go shopping for something with Ivan and Sheba. The rest of Vale was quiet and peaceful, but meanwhile, there were two little people plotting…

"Aaron! Keep it down! Or someone will hear us!" Kay hissed to her younger brother.

"Okay, okay!" Aaron whispered back. "I can't help it if these stairs are creaky!"

The two siblings crept up the stairs. "So, which room is Felix's?" Kay asked.

"That one." Aaron pointed at the first room on the left.

Kay nodded, and they softly crept in. Both surveyed the room. It was pristine, neat and organised (completely opposite to Jenna's), with pale green walls and a forest green carpet. "Um…green is obviously his favourite colour…"

"And I bet he hasn't heard of the word "dust"." Aaron giggled quietly.

"Hang on, I though we were going to the bathroom. Why are we here then?" Kay asked, confused.

"Cos Felix has his own en-suite bathroom, lucky thing." Aaron grinned, creeping to the door attached on the other side of the room.

"When did you come and check?" Kay asked, following him.

"A few days ago." Aaron smirked as the door opened, and the two crept in. Once again, the place was tidy and clean. Kay rolled her eyes.

Aaron started to rummage around the ordered shelves, while Kay produced a bottle of pale green liquid out of her tunic. "Have you found it yet Aaron?" Kay looked around, her fiery red eyes darting; alert in case Felix or anyone else returned.

"Yes!" Aaron punched the air when he found a bottle of liquid with a similar shade of green as Kay's bottle. "Found it at last." It had a white label on it saying "Aloe Vera shampoo".

"Hurry!" Kay ushered. "Open it and pour it down the drain!" she commanded. Aaron did so, and Kay opened her own bottle and transferred it to the empty one. Aaron closed it and placed it where it rightly belonged.

The two were out of the house in less than two minutes. Kay breathed a huge sigh of relief as they put some distance between them and Jenna and Felix's home. "Where was the whole family anyway?" Aaron asked his sister.

"Well, I think Jenna was upset about something and had gone off hiding somewhere, her parents went out for dinner and Felix…well, I have no idea where he was…good thing he wasn't at home."

"Yeah, we have finally succeeded after a year of plotting. I can't believe we were caught the first time." Aaron looked triumphant. The two walked off happily and gleefully, gladly awaiting the days to come.

That night, Felix got home at about ten. He had tried to hurry back earlier, but since he was a good few leagues away in a forest pondering, it had taken him a long time to get home. It was because of his Mars adept sister that he was back early. He had sensed something was wrong about her was in the morning, and he intended to find out what. When it came to her, he was mightily overprotective. He was also really overprotective over Sheba, and treated her like a little sister, though he didn't show it as much.

He couldn't find Jenna at home. His parents were already asleep, so he set out to look for her. (Don't worry, Kay and Aaron's prank does succeed in the end.)

_Meanwhile…_

Mia gave up looking for Jenna. She couldn't find her anywhere. It was also getting late, and Mia's eyes were slowly drooping from exhaustion. She bumped into Isaac as she neared her house. "Well, hello Isaac." Mia forced a smile.

"Are you alright Mia?" Isaac asked her, frowning, "You look tired. Were you looking for someone?"

"No! Of course not." Mia replied, smiling even more to hide her worry. "Anyway, are you feeling better? What are you doing out so late?"

"Yes, I feel wonderful, and I'm out here looking for you!" Isaac's face split into a large beam, his anxiety forgotten.

"Why, do you need me for something?" Mia asked, curious.

"Well, yeah…if it's alright with you, Mia, will you follow me. I assure you, this won't take more than ten minutes, honest!" Isaac encouraged her.

"Oh…okay." Mia nodded, trying to figure out what Isaac was doing.

Isaac led her quickly to a hidden area, which also happened to be where Jenna was, hiding in a tree near the grassy entrance. She was mumbling softly when the two went in, and Jenna silenced herself, watching the girl with resentment and fearing the worst. "Wow!" Mia gasped, looking at the beautiful landscape. A clear, blue waterfall was on the left, full of swimming fishes, and flowers were blooming everywhere, of all assortments and colours. Trees full of ripe fruit towered above them. "What is this place Isaac?"

"This is the place where me, Jenna and Garet used to play when we were kids. Isn't it great?" Isaac grinned, leading Mia to the middle of the garden. "It was like our secret den. Nobody else knows about it."

"Why are you sharing this with me then?" Mia asked softly, looking away from Isaac's intense gaze.

Isaac stepped forward and grasped Mia's hands in his. "Because…" Jenna closed her eyes and clasped her hands to her ears. She didn't want to hear this.

"Yes?" Mia cocked her head to one side, a little confused.

"I…er…." Isaac stuttered, "I-I-I…er…oh, what the hell!" and he swooped down and crushed Mia's lips with his with a breath-taking kiss, that took her by such surprise, she almost fainted. Jenna couldn't help but peep and when she saw what she saw, she felt thoroughly sick.

Isaac broke the kiss after a minute or so. Both adepts panted, trying to catch their breaths back. Mia avoided Isaac's eyes again. "What I wanted to say was Mia, that I…I love you." He stared at his boots, afraid of her answer.

"Isaac…I…" Mia stammered. Isaac looked at her to see her eyes full of tears, and his heart broke.

"Please don't c--" Isaac began, but was stopped when she did burst into tears and embraced him tightly.

"I love you too!" Mia sobbed, not letting go, tears falling rapidly onto Isaac's tunic and dampening it. Isaac smiled, and hugged her back, stroking her blue, cerulean hair.

"I'm glad." Isaac said. "I'm glad."

Jenna couldn't take it any more. She jumped swiftly and silently from the tree and ran away from the area, tears forming in her eyes, just like Mia, but her tears were of pain and sadness. Mia felt something pang in her heart, but she was so happy, she ignored it, and Isaac thought his instincts told him someone was there, but after seeing nothing, he dismissed it.

The couple stood in the moonlight, embracing each other. But far away, someone else was weeping her heart out.

_Okay, what did you think, eh? Please read and review!_

**Next chapter: Chapter 4: Flames out of control**


	6. Chapter 5: Fire Out Of Control

_Princess Viv: Well, hi again. Thanks for the reviews. Now where did those stupid djinn go?_

_Sparx: Ahem. Stupid? Did I hear you right? I am supposed to be the cleverest djinn in the who---_

_Princess Viv: Right, right, you were hiding under the desk rolls eyes I got it. Anyway, the disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun**, blah blah blah…and on with the story. And I'm sorry about that stupid mistake where I put Chapter 4 instead of Chapter 5 at the bottom in the last chapter…how stupid can I get???_

Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars 

**Chapter 5: Flames out of control**

Jenna ran and ran and ran on blindly, her hazel eyes tightly closed, her hands remained over her ears, but she could still hear Isaac's voice echoing loudly in her head: "I love you".

"No! No! Why?" she cried, her tears flying behind her. Suddenly, she bumped into someone or something big; she yelped, and was flung back from the force. Someone grabbed her hand before she fell. Jenna looked up and found herself staring at the blurry image of her older brother.

"Jenna?" Felix looked concerned (ooooh, he speaks at last!). "Where have you been? And why are you crying?" he drew her into a tight and protective embrace. Jenna sniffled and remained silent. "Okay, let's go home, and you tell me all about it." So Felix led her home slowly.

_The next day…_

Garet awoke at dawn (OO SHOCK HORROR! SO EARLY!). He hadn't had much sleep, since he had lay awake all of the night before worrying about Jenna. "I wonder where she is now…" he thought.

Garet ran out of the house to look for Jenna, not noticing how his parents and siblings looked at him as he ran passed them out of the house.

"Waking at dawn?" His father blinked.

"No complaining?" His mother looked faint.

"And no breakfast?!?" Kay exclaimed.

"I must be dreaming." Aaron shook his head.

_Somewhere else…_

Jenna stirred at her porridge half heartedly, and sighed. "I'll never get over him." She thought. "And Mia's one of my best friends…I should be happy…why am I so selfish?"

"You're not selfish." Felix spoke up, surprising her, and as if reading her mind. "It's a normal reaction. You feel betrayed and upset that he didn't choose you, but everyone has their own "true love" and maybe you just weren't destined to be with him. Maybe someone else is meant for you, and not him. Jenna, don't dwell on the past. You have a bright future. Get over him. Not immediately, I'm saying, but soon."

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, I know. But you promise you won't tell Isaac, Mia, or anyone else?"

Felix nodded, and gave her one of his rare smiles. "I'm gonna go and take a shower. I think I'll wash my hair too…" he walked upstairs, and since he was too busy worrying about Jenna, he never noticed that his shampoo was a shade darker.

_Later…_

Jenna wondered around Vale sorrowfully, remembering what she, Isaac and Garet had done in the old days as she passed each house or shop; each place had its own special memory in her heart.

"Jenna!" someone's voice interrupted her trip along memory lane, and she looked up, seeing Garet run towards her. She waved, and tried to smile.

"Hi." She said quietly. Garet frowned as he reached her. Jenna was usually the fiery, strong and loud person. Now, she was…different. He wondered why.

"Jenna, is something wrong?" Garet asked.

Jenna shook her head, and avoided his gaze. "Course not."

"Jenna, I want to help. You know you can tell me." Garet persisted.

Jenna stood there for a few minutes, staring at her feet, when she burst into tears. Garet smiled sadly at her and walked forward, embracing her tenderly. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here." She sobbed continuously.

"Oh Garet! Isaac…Mia…they're…in…I can't take it!" Jenna cried. Garet frowned again, trying to work out what she was saying.

After a few minutes of maniacal sobbing and jumbled words, Garet finally understood what she was trying to say. "Isaac and Mia are in love!" he thought, a little surprised. "But why is she so…oh…she likes Isaac too…" he was a little sad. But seeing her cry made him even sadder.

She thrashed around, fire starting to flare up from her toes, frightening him. "Oh no! She's getting out of control!" Garet thought. At least the fire didn't hurt him, since he was also a fire adept.

"Jenna, don't cry, please." Garet tried helplessly. But she continued to weep, needing to shed all her tears.

She hadn't acted like this in front of Felix, so he wouldn't think her weak and he wouldn't worry about her, but Garet, she could tell anything. He was one of her best friends, and had known him for a long time. He may be a big, annoying, food-loving guy, but he had a very kind heart.

Garet's head throbbed from trying to think about what to do. "Maybe I should tell her now." He thought.

"Jenna? Jenna, I've got some thing to tell you." Garet shook her a little.

She looked up. "Yeah?" her eyes were red and puffy from crying; she sniffled a little, and the fire calmed down.

"Well…" Garet forced himself to say, "Well…Jenna…all these years we've been friends, right? Good friends. What I wanna say is that…I've always thought of you more than a friend…"

"Garet, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Jenna asked, wiping away some tears, so upset that she couldn't think straight.

"What I mean is, Jenna, I love you." Garet said, flinching at his own words that he had kept secret for ten years.

Jenna looked at him, clearly shocked, and lost for words. "Y-y-you do?" she managed to stutter, the fire had disappeared, along with her anger and pain.

Garet nodded silently, dreading her response. Hopefully, she wouldn't explode. But instead, Jenna threw her arms around him and hugged him, laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh Garet! I love you too. And I've only just realised!" she sobbed again.

"R-r-really?" it was Garet's turn to stammer.

"Yes! But why didn't tell me?" Jenna asked, looking at him with shining eyes.

"I was afraid of rejection…" Garet answered quietly.

"Oh Garet, don't be silly!" Jenna laughed, tears evaporated from the heat in her cheeks. "Felix was right. Maybe he wasn't made for me. You were. Garet, thank you so much for helping me find that out. I love you." Before Garet could answer, Jenna leaned forward till their lips touched slightly.

"I love you too." Garet thought.

_Yay, another chapter finished! What did you think??? Tell me via email or review! It would be nice if you reviewed though! Thanks, bye!_

Next chapter: Mia's dream and the return of evil 


	7. Chapter 6: Mia's Dream

_Princess Viv: I have thought of a new storyline!! WHOOPEE!!!!!!!!!! jumps around the room ecstatically! _

_Sparkle: Yay! We're back in action!_

_Princess Viv: Speaking about my last chapter, "Flames in control", I'd like to say sorry to all those who thought Jenna falling for Garet was fast. I know it was quick, but I really couldn't think of any other way. And I prefer writing Mudshipping or Windshipping…I'm sorry. Oh yeah, and I've decided that I can't be bothered to write my Beyblade fic yet-I'm gonna concentrate on this story first, and finish it. I'm also planning a sequel to this Golden Sun fic! Now, to answer my reviewers who reviewed recently, or just to thank them:_

_**BlueRag**: I don't understand a word you said, but I'm clever enough to figure out it was an unnecessary insult, and you were definitely swearing, so why don't you just f off yourself, okay? And you spelt the f-word wrong anyway. Your language, I have to express, is terrible. I don't want enemies, and what the hell do you mean by "I'm on you!" (Koumi-loc fan on yo b ass slob face)? What have I done wrong?!? If it's to do with the fact I'm not a Koumi fan (I am a Kouzumi fan), then why don't you just respect other's opinions. You're in your twenties, for God's sake, act like it!_

_Djinn: oooo, you are harsh sometimes!_

_Princess Viv: I'm sorry about that; I had to show my violent, swearing side…_

_**Jadebell**: Thanks for reviewing, and good luck with the game._

_**BlackDemon567**: Thanks for your advice and reviews. I'll email if I need help._

_**Unkown-Character**: Thank you for your reviews!_

_**Pant Burner and Daidaro: **I am so sorry about the lack of updates. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for, and thanks for the review(s)._

_Princess Viv: Anyway, disclaimer…I decided to let the djinn take turns in doing it, from youngest first. Sparkle?_

_Sparkle: jumps up and down with exhilarating joy **Princess Viv does not own Golden Sun**! So, mistress, how was that? Was I good? Eh?_

_Ebony: Whatever._

_Princess Viv: Yes Sparkle, you did it…just like everyone else! Well done!_

_Sparkle: jumps up and down even more Guys, guys, did you hear me do it? Did you, did you?_

_Rocky: Yeah, well done Sparkle…shut up now. There's a story to be written._

_Princess Viv: Yeah, there is, he's very right. Now if everyone will be quiet…all djinn argue in the background Oh, whatever was I thinking? Quiet? Yeah right! Thanks for the reviews, and read and enjoy!_

**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars**

**Chapter 6: Mia's dream and the return of evil**

As Jenna and Garet stood there, still kissing, there was a very loud, angry and shocked scream from Jenna's house.

"Felix?" Jenna broke the kiss.

Suddenly, Felix ran out of the house, face distorted with fury, and his hands on his sword, ready to kill.

"Jenna, don't you think that something about Felix seems…a little different." Garet asked.

Jenna peered closer, and noticed why her brother looked…altered. "It's his hair!" she started to laugh insanely, pointing at Felix's hair as he drew closer. "It's green!"

Garet looked. "You're right!" he laughed too. When Felix approached them, he glared at the two menacingly.

"Jenna! Garet! Are you responsible for THIS!" Felix pointed at his hair, face very red.

"No! Course not!" Jenna laughed, tears spilling out of her eyes. Felix softened a bit, seeing his sister happy again, but he still needed to find that culprit…or culprits!

"Garet…where are Kay and Aaron?" Felix asked in a deadly tone of voice.

"Kay? Aaron?" Garet linked everything together (took him long enough), shook his head and grinned. "No idea."

Felix quickly departed to look for the two little fiends. Soon, Mia and Isaac passed the very angry Felix.

"Oh hi Felix! I wa---whoa!" Isaac began, blinking at the Venus adept's hair. "You do realise your hair is rather…green?" Mia tried to repress a giggle, but when Felix glared at her, she changed it into a cough.

"Of course I have!" Felix gave him a withering look and asked furiously, "Have you seen the little blighters?"

"Blighters? Who are the little bli---oh! Them." It finally dawned on Isaac.

"You mean Kay and Aaron?" Mia asked grinning, "No, I haven't. Isaac?"

"Nah. They're probably planning to stay out of your way! Or they're thinking of playing tricks on someone else!" Isaac smirked.

"Well, they never annoy you or Mia. It's always the rest of us. Last time, Jenna got into the shower and it started raining mud, Sheba fell down a pit, Ivan was tricked into thinking ghosts were haunting his bedroom and wouldn't go in there, and Garet…poor guy. They always torture him. They put "things" in his food; steal his clothes when he's having a bath, and all sorts of other bad things! Piers doesn't live here, lucky thing. I guess they really look up to you, Isaac, and Mia's too nice, gentle and soft."

Isaac and Mia blinked in surprise. They had never heard Felix say such long sentences before, since the only time he usually talked was when he was asked something really vital, or in battle.

"Anyway, I have to find those two…impudent, ignorant brats. I'll show them what I'm made of; for messing with me and my hair, they are gonna pay dearly…" Felix walked off muttering darkly to himself.

Mia and Isaac once again blinked at him, and continued to walk on. "Was that really Felix we bumped into back there?" Isaac turned to his girlfriend.

Mia shrugged. "I dunno. I've never seen him act that way before though. But his hair…now that was funny!"

_In the afternoon…_

Isaac, Garet, Mia and Jenna walked around together, chatting.

"So Isaac," Garet drew his best friend away from the two girls, "What's this I hear about you and Mia, eh?"

Isaac blushed, "H-h-how do you know?"

"I have my sources." Garet tapped his nose.

On the other side, the girls were also chatting. "You and Garet seem close today! Anything I should know?" Mia winked at her friend.

Jenna blushed bright red. "Us? Oh no, of course there's nothing going on between us!! Never!"

Mia laughed, "Jenna, you are terrible at lying!" Jenna blushed even more.

"Well, just don't let on to the others yet, but I'm sure Ivan and Sheba will find out soon enough. They like to meddle with our minds, don't they?" Jenna sighed. Mia chuckled. "So, I see Isaac has finally found the his dream lady." Jenna nudged Mia gently, smirking.

Mia blushed lightly. "Yeah."

Isaac needed to get back at Garet for exposing him. He noticed something was going on between Jenna and Garet. They were his two childhood best friends, how could he not notice? Isaac glanced at them. Garet was occasionally eyeing Jenna, and she, in return, was smiling shyly at him now and again…not to mention Mia looked very…triumphant as she said something and made Jenna blush. Isaac didn't need Ivan and Sheba's ability to read minds to know what Mia had said to Jenna.

"So Garet," Isaac drawled casually. "You got your eye on anyone in particular?"

"What do you mean by that?" Garet glanced at Isaac suspiciously, but densely.

"I meant have you found someone special?

"Someone special?"

Isaac fell to the floor anime style and sweatdropped. "Oh, for Venus' sake, I meant have you found anyone you like!!!" he was on the verge of blowing up at his best friend.

"Oh right, I get it now!" Garet smiled.

Isaac rolled his lavender eyes. "Sometimes he is so stupid!" he thought.

"So," he continued, "is the answer yes or no?"

"Yeah." Garet twiddled his fingers nervously, his face a little pink.

Isaac grinned. "Is that person a particular fire adept with an extremely fiery temper?"

Garet jumped, blushed some more, and walloped Isaac on the side of his head. "Shush!! How did you know?"

Isaac merely smirked and tapped his nose like Garet had a few minutes ago. "I have my sources."

Garet growled, and wrestled Isaac to the floor. "I'll get you for that!"

Isaac smiled and retaliated. "Oh no you won't."

Jenna smirked and turned to Mia. "You wouldn't think those two were best friends, but this is their way of showing their friendship. Weird, huh?"

_That night…_

Mia was dressed in her pastel blue pyjamas. She sat on her bed, thinking of what had happened recently.

"Piers and Sapphia got married, and I found out I was the Princess of Lemuria and Piers is my older brother. Isaac and I are together now. So are Jenna and Garet. I'm so happy for them! I thought Jenna was going to be sad forever…I felt so guilty…I wonder when Ivan and Sheba are gonna reveal their obvious feelings. If they use their Mind Read on each other, then they won't have to be scared of not knowing if the other one doesn't feel the same. Anyway, they don't have to do that. They are evidently meant for each other…and Felix has green hair…" Mia grinned as she thought of the prank Kay and Aaron had pulled on him.

"Anyway, bed time." Mia said aloud as she tucked herself into her bed. She gently blew out her candle, and fell asleep…

"_Mia._"

"Who's there?"

"_It's me._"

"Who are you?"

**A tall figure emerged from the shadows in front of Mia.**

"Alex!"

"_Yes, me._"

"What are you doing here?"

**Mia stepped back in fear.**

"_No, don't go!_"

"Why?"

"_Because I have much to tell you before it is too late._"

"What do you have to say?"

**Mia remained where she was, afraid to go too near to Alex. Or was he just an illusion?**

"_Mia, another evil is arising. Someone greater and stronger than Saturos, Menardi, Karst, Agatio and I ever were._"

"Why should I believe you?"

"_I don't know._"

**Alex smiled sadly, causing Mia's heart to flip a little.**

"No, fight it. You mustn't believe him!"

**Mia shook her head.**

"_Mia, I am truly sorry for what I did to you, the pain I caused you. You probably wouldn't believe me if I said I regretted everything I had ever done to you that caused you pain. But you must believe me about his new evil. He will arise to try and create a war that will finish this world off._"

"Who's "he"?"

"_He is someone you don't want to mess with. He is a Sol adept._"

"A what?"

"_A Sol adept. Otherwise known as a light adept. They command a lot of power._"

"What does this "Sol adept" wish to do?"

"_He wants Sol and Luna adepts to fight once more. He wants war. He wishes to repeat history itself._"

"What are Luna adepts, and why would he want this?"

"_Luna adepts are otherwise known as dark adepts. He is doing this so that all the Sol and Luna adepts that are living on this earth will vanquish each other. During this war, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury adepts will also be drawn in. Most will be killed, or left barely alive._"

"But why? He is a Sol adept himself, no?"

"_Yes, but if every adept in this world is dead, or injured badly, then this Sol adept will attempt to take the power of all the elements for himself. He will be the strongest person on earth and try to command everyone on it. He wants power._"

"How can he do this?"

"_If not one adept of each element is left capable for the lighthouse to channel its energy into, it will automatically channel its energy to someone else. In this case, this Sol adept._"

"Oh."

"_Will you believe me?_"

**Mia looked into Alex's eyes and saw only…the truth.**

"I need to ask you one more thing."

"_Yes?_"

"Why are you doing this? How did you find this information? And where are you now?"

**Alex smiled sadly again.**

"_Mia, I am doing this to prevent all of you from dying, and to stop the one I love the most behind all this from doing the biggest mistake of her life._"

"The one you love the most? She is behind all this?"

**Alex bowed his head, his aquamarine hair shining.**

"_Her name is irrelevant. And I know this from my own sources…_"

"You haven't answered my last question."

**Alex looked up.**

"_Mia, I am not alive anymore. I am a spirit. I am dead._"

**Mia gasped.**

"What? How?"

"_That is also irrelevant. But the most important thing is: do you heed my warning?_"

**Mia thought carefully. Finally, she nodded.**

"I do Alex. I believe you."

**Alex smiled and took Mia's hands in his. Mia didn't back away.**

"_Thank you Mia. I will always remember you. Please make haste. Take care and good luck. Goodbye. I'm sorry…_"

**Alex's voice slowly faded away, as did his body.**

"WAIT! Where do we go first?"

"_Prox. Find her…she'll know…let your heart guide you…_"

"Wait! Who?"

**Alex was gone.**

"Goodbye Alex."

**A single teardrop trickled down Mia's cheek and dropped to the floor.**

Mia sat up in her bed, breathing hard."What the hell…" she whispered.

_At the same time…_

Sheba found herself standing beside Ivan in her battle gear, staring at some barren wasteland.

"Sheba?"

"Hi Ivan. Where are we?"

"I dunno…"

"Ivan. Sheba." A great voice boomed.

"Ivan…" Sheba clung to her fellow Jupiter adept, a little afraid.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Ivan whispered.

"I am here to warn you of what may happen to this world."

Sheba stared at the barren land. "Are you trying to say that this is what earth will be like?"

"Yes Sheba. Another great evil is arising, and this time, much more powerful. You will meet new and different adepts on your upcoming journey. The problem is, will you go?"

Suddenly, a girl came crawling towards them. She was dirty, her clothes in rags. Her hair was matted, and looked like it used to be blonde, but now it was mud brown.

Sheba knelt down to try and touch the girl, to help her, but her hands passed right through her.

"Remember Sheba, we're not actually here." Ivan reminded her.

"Yes." Sheba stood up again, shaking her head, upset. "Who is she?" she asked the voice.

"She is an adept." The voice answered. Ivan and Sheba's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What happened to her?" Sheba was close to tears. She reached out and held onto Ivan's hand. He squeezed her reassuringly.

"The war." The voice replied. "This is what will happen. This war must be prevented. By you."

"Us?" Ivan gripped Sheba's hand tighter.

"Yes."

"But what …what…idiot would do…this?" Sheba indicated the little girl.

"You shall know soon enough."

_The next day…_

Mia stumbled down the stairs to be greeted by everyone staring at her. She was never up late, but it was almost the afternoon.

"Hi Mia, we've been looking all over for you." Isaac grinned.

"Hey." Mia forced a smile. She noticed Ivan and Sheba weren't there. "Where are Ivan and Sheba?" she asked, reaching her friends.

"Dunno." Jenna shrugged. "We haven't seen them all morning either."

"Oh."

Mia suddenly felt pangs of worry. "Ivan and Sheba." She thought. "They also know."

"Mia, is everything alright?" Isaac asked, frowning.

Mia gave Isaac a small, sad smile. "No, I'm afraid not Isaac."

"Why, what's the matter?" Isaac pressed her for information, genuinely worried.

"I want to wait till I get Ivan and Sheba. Then I have to tell you all something very important." Mia turned to her friends. "Help me find them." Everyone nodded except Garet. They knew that Mia was rarely this serious.

Garet grumbled, "What can be more important than having lunch?"

Jenna hit him in the chest. "Shut up."

Mia, Isaac, Jenna, and Garet ran outside. "Meet me under the tree in the middle of Vale in ten minutes, okay?" Mia called as she raced north.

"You know, I still don't get why this is so important." Garet scratched his head.

"Who cares, just go, you big lump. I'll take east." Jenna ran away.

Isaac grinned, "Yeah, you heard her. Move it Garet!" Garet was about to swipe at him when Isaac dodged and ran west.

"Oh well, guess I'll look south." Garet sighed, and ran behind Mia's house southward.

_Meanwhile…_

"_They're calling us Sheba._"

"_I know._"

"_We should go and see them. Mia also knows something._"

"_Okay._"

_Under the tree ten minutes later…_

"Any sign of them?" Mia asked anxiously as Jenna ran up to her and Isaac.

Jenna shook her head. "No, sorry."

Mia fidgeted. "Where can they be?"

Garet walked up, panting. "I haven't seen them, sorry."

"Mia, I'm sure they'll turn up." Isaac soothed.

"He's right." A male voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Ivan and Sheba coming towards them.

"Guys, thank Mercury you're here now." Mia smiled tightly. "Do you know? I is it true?"

Sheba nodded gravely. "So I'm not the only one…" Mia muttered darkly.

"What's going on?" Jenna ordered.

"Come," Ivan interrupted. "Let's go somewhere quiet and private."

_Five minutes later…_

All six adepts are seated round Mia's dining table.

"So, hurry up and tell us. What's the big commotion?" Garet asked, impatient.

"Well, who should start?" Ivan turned to Mia and Sheba.

"I will." Mia volunteered in a quiet voice. All eyes turned to her as she spoke of her findings, and Alex.

"So Alex is dead…" Garet tasted the words on his lips.

"And these Sol and Luna adepts…what are they?" Jenna pondered.

"But the biggest question is," Isaac murmured, "Is whether we can defeat this new enemy." He turned to Ivan and Sheba. "And your side of this story?" he asked them.

The two Jupiter adepts took turns explaining their dream that they had shared at the same time.

Mia shook her head, her blue hair swinging from side to side, held high on her head with her usual white, ivory clip. "So Alex was definitely telling the truth…"

Isaac looked at her, and remembered what he had heard not too long ago.

_"Me and Alex were in love once. Or I think I was in love with him."_

Mia's voice echoed in his head. He was afraid that her old feelings for a certain Mercury adept were resurfacing. But right now, there were bigger things to take care of.

"We must alert the others right away." Isaac stood up. "We shall once again engage in battle, this time with our new enemy, and we shall be victorious, for the sake of this world!"

Jenna grabbed Isaac and shoved him down. "Isaac, Isaac, Isaac. Stop playing hero for now. You do realise we have to pack, get ready, remember our teddy bears," she glanced at Garet, who glared back, "and also, my brother is STILL on the rampage. He is obsessed; he hasn't eaten or slept, thanks to two little youngsters. Piers is in Lemuria! And we don't have a ship!!! Hell's sake, we will need at least three days to get ready! And we need to find this lady in Prox."

Isaac nodded. "Then we leave next week."

"Ahem!" Mia coughed. "We don't have a ship!"

"Oh…" Isaac groaned.

"I'm sure our old friend Babi will lend us his ship again." Sheba smiled a little too brightly. "He sure does owe me a favour, doesn't he, for capturing me?"

"Yeah, good idea." Isaac smiled, thinking of Babi's face when they had returned his battered Lemurian ship to him after their last journey. "But he won't be pleased to see us, will he?"

Mia laughed and got up. "Nope, not one bit. Jenna, you try to find your brother and calm him down. Tell him what's going on." She commanded, becoming leader-like and bossy, for once taking over.

Jenna shrugged, "Wish me good luck." And sailed out of the room.

"Garet, tell all our parents about this upcoming…er…adventure." Mia ordered.

"Aye aye ma'am!" Garet beamed and ran off.

Mia shook her head, smiling a little. "When will he grow up?" she murmured.

Mia turned to Ivan. "Could you write a letter to Piers please, Ivan?" Mia asked. "I know you're the best at that." Ivan nodded. "And Sheba, you go with him, and when he finishes writing the letter, get Flash to send it to Piers."

Sheba nodded and followed Ivan out of the room to get her recent pet eagle ready for flight.

"And Isaac, you and I will find Kraden. He needs to be informed of these events, and I'm insisting he does not come with us. He is too old for this! And I need someone to look after my horse, Azure…and I need to organise what we are taking there. We are not going to bring the whole of Vale with us…" Mia muttered as she swept away.

Isaac shook his head, grinning slightly. "When did she get so bossy?" and followed her.

_The next week…_

Isaac and co. waved to their family and friends as they departed from Vale. Kraden looked at Azure. "Those kids get all the fun. And what do I get? I get to look after a dumb horse!"

At this point, Azure whinnied and kicked Kraden hard in the backside and sent him flying.

"Look, we get fireworks on our departure!" Sheba pretended to wipe away an emotional tear as she pointed to Kraden sailing through the air. Everyone laughed and set off, ready for their adventure to come.

But one person wasn't happy. "I won't be seeing those idiots for months now!" Felix whined to his sister. "I can't get revenge! Look at my hair, it's still green! It won't go away! And every villager looks at me and laughs! I can't seem to find those two!"

"Quit your moaning, Felix." Jenna muttered as her fellow adepts stared at her brother. "You're attracting quite a lot of attention. You have to let your mouth go at the wrong times, don't you?"

"Anyway, you'll get a chance to kill Aaron and Kay when we get back." Garet pointed out.

"If we get back." Isaac muttered darkly.

"Stop being such a pessimist!" Mia nudged him.

"I can't help it!"

Felix groaned and settled down in defeat, but he glared back at Vale. "When I get my hands on you, Kay and Aaron," he thought, unhappily touching his green hair, "you will pay!"

_At Tolbi, a few days later…_

"You want my ship…again?" Babi's eyes were huge.

Jenna smirked. "Yeah, we do. And anyhow, you owe Sheba here a little favour for capturing her, don't you." She pointed to Sheba, who just smiled at Babi innocently.

Babi fainted in his chair.

"I guess we'll take that as a yes then Babi." Isaac grinned. "We knew you would co-operate. Thanks, we know where she is." Isaac and co. walked out.

_One day later…_

Mia was inside the ship, cooking, while Sheba and Ivan were steering the ship with the orb towards Prox. Isaac and Garet were sparring, Jenna sleeping in the sun, and Felix was pacing up and down on the deck, musing, his hair still as green as ever.

Suddenly, Felix heard a noise coming from the pile of sacks of food covered with a moss green wrap at the mast of the ship. Suspicious, he edged towards it. He heard some muffles. "Infiltrators?" he thought, alarmed. Felix immediately, but slowly, pulled out his sword. He approached the covered area cautiously, then, in a swift motion, whipped off the wrap to reveal…Kay and Aaron, crouching.

"YOU!" Felix yelled.

"Run, Aaron, run!" Kay screamed, quickly getting up and sprinting away.

"I'm running, I'm running!" Aaron replied, following his sister.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU FREAKS!" Felix cursed, chasing after them.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" Isaac stuck his head round the corner to find two children chased by a furious, green haired Felix. Isaac smiled and frowned at the same time.

Garet prodded Isaac. "So, what is going on?"

Isaac turned to his best friend, "Sorry pal, looks like Kay and Aaron followed us and sneaked onto our ship.

"WHAT!?!" Garet shrieked. He dropped his sword and raced after his siblings along side Felix. "KAY! AARON! I CAN'T LOOK AFTER YOU ON THIS JOURNEY, YOU KNOW! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK ON! THIS ISN'T A GAME! THIS IS SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm glad you also feel the need to express yourself." Felix groaned sarcastically, covering his ears.

Isaac sighed and went below deck to talk to Mia.

"Hey, Isaac! What's the racket about?" Mia asked, a little miffed.

"Kay and Aaron snuck onto our ship. They obviously followed us here."

"Oh no. This will be a dangerous quest though…I don't want them to get hurt, but if we take them back now, the probability of them listening to us to stay in Vale will be zero and it would waste precious time." Mia sat down and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, now worried.

"Don't worry Mia." Isaac sat down in front of her. "I'll make sure that they'll come to no harm, okay? I promise."

Mia nodded. "I'm sorry, but I can't help worrying…"

Isaac lifted Mia's chin with his hand and looked her in the eye. "Trust me Mia. Everything will work out fine." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, smiled, and helped her up.

Mia smiled back. "I'll get back to preparing dinner. I need to make more now I know we have two naughty stowaways."

"What are having tonight?" Isaac asked.

"Chicken." Mia answered, washing her hands. "Do you wanna help me, or go and settle what is happening outside?"

"I wanna help you, but I think it'll be best if I do the latter." Isaac sighed and climbed towards deck.

What Isaac saw next made him laugh. Kay and Aaron had been tied to one of the poles on the ship with some rope, and Felix and Garet were threatening them with their weapons.

"I didn't hear you!" Felix yelled in Kay's face.

"Sorry, okay!? Now let us go, your hair reminds me of sick!" Kay retorted.

"My hair is like this because of YOU!" Felix screamed, spit flying.

"Guys, that's enough." Garet glared at them.

"I think this has been our most successful prank yet." Aaron whispered to his sister. "We not only got Felix to say a few sentences, we got him so angry he wants to murder people. This should be recorded, "Felix Speaks At Last Due To Two Kids Who Made His Hair Green!" That would be cool."

Felix pointed his sword at Aaron's throat as Kay stifled a chuckle. "I heard that."

Before Isaac could say anything to calm the Venus adept down, however, Aaron emptied his stomach all over Felix.

"Oh…my…god." Garet looked on.

"Aaron!" Isaac groaned.

Aaron looked up, his face green. "Sorry, I'm not good on ships."

Felix just stood there, his face void of emotion. "Thank you very much." He muttered, eyes glaring at Aaron.

"Whoops." Aaron smiled sheepishly.

_Princess Viv: So, that's the end of this chapter…joy. That took long enough._

_Please review! I would appreciate it a lot. Please?_

_Or else…this story will be going on hold for another fortnight! I've never done that before…blackmail…I thought I only did that to my brother. shrugs Who cares. Feels good. Anyway, I'm happy as long as I get at least three more reviews._

_And the Windshipping will soon start._

**Next chapter: Pyra the fire fiend, friend or foe?**


	8. Chapter 7: Pyra the Fire Fiend

_Princess Viv: I'm back, and with another chapter. First, the reviewers:_

**_PlutoAdept: _**_Glad to see you don't like my story. You ever heard of changing the storyline? HELLO? Not everyone knows everything about the game. E.g. me. If you want to discuss about the actual storyline of the game, go see my brother. And Piers, cool? Er…? He has coolness? Anyway, still, thanks for the reviews. And yes, your wish has come true. Kay and Aaron are adepts. But no, I don't think I'll make EVERY character fall in love…_

_Aqua: Don't you like Piers, mistress?_

_Princess Viv: Nah, I do, but I was just messing around. And he's not my favourite._

**_Isaac: _**_I have no interest in laying a finger on Mia…she's my favourite adept! And I don't have a heart…so good luck. And thanks for the reviews._

**_Blackdemon567:_**_ Don't worry about Misfits. I've learnt that the more chapters you post up, the more reviews you get. Thanks for the review._

**_Chibi Fizz and Unkown-Character: _**_Glad you found it funny. Thanks for the reviews._

_Princess Viv: Aqua? Disclaimer?_

_Aqua: **Princess Viv does not own Golden Sun or any of its characters.**_

****

_Princess Viv: Thank you. Now, on with the story…_

Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars 

**Chapter 7: Pyra the fire fiend, friend or foe?**

"Waaaaa!! Not the water! Anything but the water!" Aaron sobbed as he was slowly lowered into the sea with Kay.

"You are going to use them as fish bait?" Jenna asked her brother in disbelief.

"Yep. That's their punishment." Felix smiled evilly.

"I think it's a perfect punishment." Garet agreed as he held onto the fishing rod with Kay dangling off. "Now we can catch some decent fish."

Jenna threw her hands into the air. "I am surrounded by idiots!" and she walked off.

"Hey guys, you know, this isn't such a good idea…Aaron and Kay are Mars adepts after all. This is really cruel." Isaac tried in vain to convince his fellow adepts.

"Don't care." Felix said, and lowered Aaron by a fraction, producing more screams from him.

"Oh well." Isaac sighed. He peered over the side of the boat. "Sorry guys, can't save you this time.

Kay looked reasonably calm, whilst Aaron thrashed around, crying. "I can't swim!" he yelled.

"Well, you'll have to learn then." Felix smirked. "Okay Garet, on three. One, two, three!" and the two lowered Kay and Aaron into the water.

"First one to catch ten fish wins and has to buy the other person a pair of new boots." Garet grinned.

"Fine. I'm not turning any challenge down. But no fair, I got the more frightened one." Felix whined.

Meanwhile, Aaron was thrashing round and round, not doing anything useful, and screaming his lungs off. Kay, on the other hand, was nowhere in sight. Just the tip of the rod could be seen.

Suddenly, fish started to fly over Garet and land beside him from the water. "What the hell?!?" Felix exclaimed.

Isaac ran to the side and saw Kay throwing the fish to Garet, her arms full of them. "Kay?" he asked in surprise.

"Yep, that's me name, don't wear it out." She grinned.

"How did you…you can't swim...can you?"

"Turns out I can." Kay shrugged. "And I can stay underwater for quite a long time. It's so beautiful under there! And there are a lot of fish."

Isaac blinked. "You hear that guys?"

"Yeah." Garet stared at his sister. "Do you think she's not a fire adept?" the fish continued to soar over their heads.

"What do you mean?" Felix frowned.

"She could be a water adept, you're right Garet. From what is happening now, she is showing signs of being a Mercury adept (#Note: see bottom of the page for explanation)." Isaac said.

"But, she has red hair like Garet and Aaron, and none of her family members are water adepts!" Felix argued, Aaron still thrashing in the background.

"Actually, she's never shown any trace of having fire powers." Garet scratched his head.

"Then she probably is a Mercury adept." Isaac pondered.

"No!" Felix yelled, letting his rod go. "Then my punishment won't have any effect on her!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" a scream was heard from overboard. Everyone rushed over to see Aaron fall into the sea.

"Felix, you nutter, you let go of your rod!" Isaac groaned.

"Whoops." Felix smiled thinly. "What a shame."

"Aaron! He can't swim! He'll drown!" Garet panicked.

Aaron's head disappeared below the surface of the water. Suddenly, Kay dived down, deeper and deeper. "I think we can count on Kay to find and save Aaron." Isaac sighed in relief.

The rod Kay was tied to started to tug at Garet's fingers. "Argh!" he exclaimed. Then, he was pulled overboard by the great force. "OH MY GOD!!!"

"Garet!" Isaac and Felix cried. Garet fell into the water, and started to thrash about wildly.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" Garet screamed.

"Oh shut up." Kay's head suddenly emerged from the water with Aaron in her arms, unconscious; she grabbed her older brother by the arm and yelled to Isaac. "Where the hell is the rope? Hello!"

"Right, right, coming up!"

_Five minutes later…_

Aaron lay on the floor of the deck, still unconscious. "Aaron!" Kay shook him. He didn't stir. She gave Felix a dirty look, and then started to slap her younger brother hard.

Suddenly, Aaron shot up and coughed up a few litres of water all over Felix.

"Not again." Felix muttered.

"Sorry." Aaron looked pale and worn out.

"You deserved that one." Kay pointed out to Felix.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Whatever?!? You tried to drown us and use us for fish bait and that's all you can say? WHATEVER!"

Garet whispered in Felix's ear, "Hey, Kay may be a Mercury adept now, but she sure has got the temper of Jenna…trust me, don't mess with her."

"Fine." Felix grumbled and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kay yelled.

"To have the second shower this afternoon." Felix replied.

"Hey Felix, remember, you owe me a new pair of boots." Garet reminded, pointing at the bunch of fish at his feet.

Felix groaned and trooped inside.

_The next day…_

"We're at Prox!" Ivan hollered from the mast.

"Yay! Land! At last!" Aaron beamed.

_Half an hour later…_

Isaac and co. entered the busy Prox. Prox was always so active, even at night.

"What do we do now, eh?" Garet asked. "Run around asking everyone if they are "the one"?"

"I actually don't know." Isaac admitted.

"Why don't we just explore this town a bit?" Mia suggested. "We may be able to bump into her, you know?"

"We could do that…"

"It's the most sensible idea." Ivan said.

"Yeah, we haven't got a choice. Unless you want to do Garet's idea, and run around like an ignorant idiot." Sheba grinned.

"What is it with you wind adepts and your witty remarks?" Garet complained as they continued to walk through Prox.

"We're what you call, clever, Garet." Ivan replied. "Something you're not."

Garet growled, and Jenna smirked.

For the next quarter of an hour, Isaac and co. wandered aimlessly around Prox, at the same time enjoying the sights to see. Also, Felix bought Garet his new pair of boots."I can't believe Saturos, Menardi, Karst and Agatio grew up here." Isaac said as they passed a traveller with a cloak buying some things from a stall.

"Yeah." Mia agreed.

The cloaked traveller jolted when he/she heard Isaac's words. He/she paid the shopkeeper and began to stealthily follow Isaac and co. as they went.

"Hey guys." Sheba stopped her companions with a low whisper. "We have company. I can feel it."

"Oh damn." Isaac cursed. "Where?"

"Behind us somewhere." Sheba replied. "About Felix's height, dressed in a cloak, very agile movements. From the way that person moves and the shape of the body, I think it's a she."

"Right, let's get to a clearing first. Sheba, if she turns away from us, tell me." Isaac ordered. Sheba nodded and the group began to move again, this time, everyone was tenser. Isaac and Mia at the front, then Kay and Aaron, watched by Garet and Felix behind them, then Jenna, who would be ready to spring on the offensive if attacked, and Ivan and Sheba brought up the rear.

Isaac and co. entered a small wood. "She still there?" Isaac hissed to Sheba.

"Yeah."

"Good. Listen up everyone." Isaac commanded as they continued to walk as if nothing was happening, "Jenna, Sheba, as the most nimble at the back, you two flip when I say and block this woman from leaving. Ivan and Felix, take the left, Garet you take the right. Kay, Aaron, if you can use Psynergy, then please help Garet. Or just block her from leaving. Stay close. No attacking with weapons, alright?" the two youngsters nodded, serious for once. "Finally, Mia and I will take the front, as we are now. Sheba?"

"She's about five metres behind us to your left, near the Poplar tree behind us."

"Can you and Jenna make the jump?"

"Yeah, we can." Jenna winked at Sheba encouragingly. She nodded in return.

"Right, on three. One, two, three, go!" Isaac gently whispered.

Suddenly, the group split like lightning had hit them. Everyone was in their specified place almost immediately. Jenna and Sheba had back flipped and had landed gracefully behind the stranger. Now, she was surrounded.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Isaac called out boldly.

The stranger, wrapped in her ruby red cloak and hood laughed. "Well done." A woman, definitely. "You discovered me."

"Answer my question." Isaac ordered.

"Okay. But first, answer me a question."

Isaac hesitated. "Mia?" he whispered.

"I think that'll be alright." Mia nodded slightly.

"Fine, ask." Isaac turned back to the stranger.

"How do you know Saturos and Agatio?"

Isaac blinked. "Saturos? Agatio?"

"Yes. And don't you even pretend you don't know them."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Isaac obliged. "We once fought against them, but now, they're both dead from trying to achieve their ultimate goal."

"So, you were the ones that fought against them, are you?" the woman said, more of a statement to herself than a question to Isaac. "Good. Then I am guessing that you were the ones that didn't want the power of alchemy to be unleashed?"

Isaac and the others were surprised, but didn't show it. "Yes." Isaac replied.

"Good. Are you now on your quest to stop the Sol Lord from doing his evil?"

Isaac was confused. "The evil guy Alex told me about." Mia hissed. "I think she means him."

Isaac nodded his thanks. "Yes, we are. How do you know about this?"

"Then I guess I can trust you." The stranger ignored Isaac's last question, and began to take her hood off. She revealed a beautiful, pale, young woman in her early twenties with blood red hair. "I am Pyra. Pleased to meet you, Isaac."

Isaac felt dizzy. "You know me?"

"No, I don't know you. But I have heard of you." Pyra grinned, her red lips shining.

"How?"

"I am related to your previous enemies." Pyra replied darkly. "Saturos and Agatio." Everyone gasped. "Yes, I am their cousin. And I think I'm the one you're looking for."

_Back on the ship…_

Everyone was seated around the table, listening to Pyra's story.

She was Proxian, but at a young age, her parents died of a dreadful illness. So she began her life with her aunt, uncle, and cousins, Saturos and Agatio, who were brothers.

Saturos was older than her by four years, whilst Agatio was older than her by one and a half. She was only four at the time. So for almost fifteen years, Pyra lived with them. Her cousins despised her for who she was.

But, soon enough, she could tell Saturos was plotting something as she neared her nineteenth birthday. Then, on the day of her birthday, he was gone. Along with one of his long time childhood friends, Menardi, who also hated Pyra for living with her friend.

About three months later, Agatio disappeared with his friend, Karst, Menardi's younger sister. Saturos and Agatio's parents were heartbroken. And then they died of old age a month later. They never saw their sons again.

"That's when I found out what had really been going on, I made a vow to help restore this world. Then a month ago, I had a dream, where I was told about the upcoming events that would take place. I was also told that I would meet some warriors who would journey with me to help destroy this Sol Lord. And I think I have found them. You." Pyra finished her story and sipped slowly on her tea.

"Um…this is interesting…" Ivan mused.

"Well, whoever this idiot Sol Lord is, we're gonna hunt him down!" Jenna stood up and banged her mug on the table.

"Careful Jenna! You'll break that piece of pottery." Mia warned.

"I like your spirit, girl!" Pyra stood up too, facing Jenna.

"Wait Pyra. Are you an adept?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. I am a Mars adept. Like Jenna here." Pyra smiled warmly at Jenna.

"I know this sounds kind of rude, but could you tell us how old you are?" Ivan asked.

"Of course." Pyra grinned. "I'm twenty years old."

"Like Felix." Sheba added. Pyra nodded.

"Well," Isaac said after a few moments of silence. "Where do we go from here?"

"We go to the Luna lighthouse first, where the Sol Lord will attempt to light it." Pyra replied.

"Where is the lighthouse?" Mia asked.

"On an island called Lunara." Pyra spoke. "It is far away. Near the unfound countries. We must get there."

"Unfound countries?" Ivan's curiosity surfaced.

"Maybe I'll tell you about them some other time." Pyra smiled at Ivan. "But not now."

"But first, we must pick up Piers." Mia added.

"Yeah, but we haven't had his reply where to meet yet." Isaac said.

"What?" Jenna was frustrated.

"I'm sorry." Everyone's heads turned to Sheba. "Flash still hasn't returned."

"Well, we can set sail for now." Pyra prompted firmly. "We're gonna pass Lemuria as we go there anyway. I have the map."

"I agree." Isaac smiled.

"Don't worry Sheba." Ivan comforted his friend. "I'm sure Flash is fine."

"I hope so." Sheba shook her head. "I was really fond of him too."

"To Lunara then!" Isaac cried.

# My brother did some research, and it turns out Kay is a water adept. So I am sticking to the storyline, okay?

Right, how was that chapter? Not my best, but it'll have to do…please review.

Princess Viv

Next chapter: The return of Flash and a stormy night 


	9. Chapter 8: The Return of Flash

_Princess Viv: Oh, hiya. Okay people, if you are one of my email friends from anywhere in America, or you use AOL email, e.g. Black Demon567 and CrypticElf, please forgive me. My emails to you cannot be posted. I'm suspecting this has something to do with the MyDoom virus that affected our Google in the UK. I keep getting email notification failures. So please bear with me. Or the Internet…So, to the reviewers:_

**_Death Scythe X-9: _**_Thank you for the praise and the reviews._

**_Daidaro: _**_My brother got the info off the Internet…and yes, Kay was never mentioned in the game…I also thought she was a Mars adept due to the fact her parents were Venus and Mars adepts…You never know, my brother may have got the wrong info…but too late to change that now, and I can't be bothered to change! Lol. Thanks for the review. And no, not a crappy review. For me, still a review!!!_

**_Fofa the Wind Goddess: _**_I got the info off the Internet. Sorry, but I can't remember the address. Hope you got my email. Thanks for reviewing._

**_Unkown-Character: _**_Um…Pyra…yeah, she does give off the kind of aura that makes people think she's evil…but no, she's not evil…not yet…_

**_Black Demon567: _**_Once again, you're right about the little hint! Yeah, I know Isaac and co. changed their minds somewhere, but I seriously couldn't be bothered with that. Lol._

_Sparx: **Princess Viv neither owns the Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age games, or their characters.**_

****

_Princess Viv: You heard the djinni! Now, next chapter…_

Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars 

**Chapter 8: Flash's return and a stormy night**

"Hey Sheba." Ivan quietly entered his fellow Jupiter adept's dorm she shared with Mia. "Are you okay?"

Sheba sat on her bed, the lower bunk, and sighed, "Flash _still _hasn't returned. I'm worried about him, you know."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"But Ivan, I can feel a storm brewing. I can feel it. Can't you?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I can." Ivan sat down beside her.

"That means Flash will be caught up in it!" Sheba was almost wailing. Suddenly, she burst into tears, and sobbed at intervals, "Oh Ivan, I know I only got him not long ago, but he's been like my best friend. He listens to me and he actually understands! I could hear his thoughts…he was so special to me!" she bent her head forward and cried on Ivan's chest.

Ivan remained silent and softly stroked her blonde hair. He didn't know what to say to comfort her. Then, he spoke up, "Don't worry Sheba. You always have me. I'll be by your side forever. I promise."

Sheba looked up. "You promise?"

Ivan nodded, "I promise."

Slowly, Sheba's face inched closer to Ivan's and their lips met for the first time.

_Meanwhile on deck…_

"The wind is picking up." Mia said in surprise and she and Isaac sat on the deck, breathing in the fresh sea air.

"Oh, that isn't good." Isaac frowned.

"Well, we'll see what happens shall we?" Mia smiled at Isaac.

"Yeah, I can't be bothered to worry right now." Isaac replied, and gave Mia a kiss.

_And below deck…_

Pyra and Felix were both sitting on different chairs in the "living room", reading.

"So," Felix broke the silence. "What are you reading?" he eyed her.

" "Adepts' in Turmoil" by Jay Cotcher." She replied, lowering the book from her face as she grinned. "What about you?"

Felix held up his book, " "The Secrets of the Earth" by Anthony Hereford."

"Cool."

_Later…_

Ivan and Sheba resurfaced from the cabins. "Guys." Ivan said as he approached Mia and Isaac, "We have a storm coming."

"Great. I didn't know it would get this serious." Isaac frowned again.

Suddenly, there was a loud, shrill shriek overhead. Everyone looked up. "Flash!" Sheba cried joyfully as her eagle descended slowly. On his leg a piece of paper was tied tightly.

"Thank Jupiter he returned safely." Ivan smiled.

"Let's read what he said." Mia untied the note.

_In the dining room…_

"I heard the summon." Garet seemed annoyed. "What's this about?"

"Piers has written a note back to us." Isaac said. Everyone had gathered.

Mia took the note and read aloud. "Hello all. Well, I'm sorry to hear about this evil approaching. I am definitely in this adventure! No way are you going without me. Sapphia also insists she comes too. So I'm guessing you will come and pick us up? If you are, then we'll see you at the palace soon. Piers."

"Looks like we're heading for Lemuria next then." Pyra smiled. "That's great! I've never been there before."

"Trust me, it's beautiful." Jenna enthused. "A bit too blue and green, if you ask me, but all the same, beautiful."

Suddenly, the ship lurched to the left, and everyone who wasn't sitting in a chair fell down.

"What the hell?!" Garet cursed. The fallen got up.

"The storm!" Ivan yelled. "It's becoming worse!"

The boat lurched to the right. "Argh!" everyone fell again.

I'll go steer the ship." Mia ran to the orb at the front of the ship. "I'll try steadying it."

"We're coming with you." Sheba said, Ivan behind her. "We can try to control the storm. We are wind adepts after all.

"Okay, everyone else, take cover!" Ivan bellowed over the raging winds. "It's gonna get worse! I can feel it!" and the three left.

"What on earth is going on?" Kay asked fearfully.

"Dunno, but I've never been in a storm this bad." Isaac shook his head as everyone dived down when the ship tilted again.

"It's Luna…" Pyra whispered. Felix, who was next to her, heard.

"Luna?" he asked.

"It's her." Pyra confirmed, speaking louder. "Luna is disturbed. We must hurry!"

_Princess Viv: Man, I'm not pleased…that was so short! But oh well. I've been writing terribly lately. _

_In the next chapter, we'll see Piers and Sapphia again, and you'll meet the Luna adepts…_

Chapter 9: The Luna Adepts 


	10. Chapter 9: The Luna Adepts

_Princess Viv: I can't believe it…I make a NEW hotmail account, to see if then I'll be able to send to AOL users, and guess what? IT DIDN'T WORK! Damn hotmail or whatever the problem is…ARGH!_

_Rocky: backs away Right…calm down…you're scaring me now._

_Princess Viv: Sorry…_

**_Jadebell: _**_Thanks for the reviews. You shouldn't worry about Pyra for now. Nothing's wrong with her. I'm not surprised you've taken an immediate disliking to Alex. He isn't that friendly. In my story, Isaac has the Sol Blade. Did you get my email with the advice?_

**_goldensunobesser: _**_Thank you for the review. I tried updating my Norton…didn't work. Thanks for the advice though. Much appreciated. _

**_BlackDemon567: _**_Hiya! Finally, I have some way of communicating with you…Anyway, thanks once again for the review and constructive criticism! Yeah, I'm not good with extending the romances, am I? Lol. And yes, PLEASE do the story you told me about. _

**_Pant Burner: _**_No, Luna isn't angry, she is sending a warning and she's actually helping them! But yes, you're right. Everyone seems to do that. And finally, someone else notices the relationship between them. Yay! Thanks for the review!_

**_Unkown-Character: _**_Lol. One says I need more romance, the other says I had a lot…what do I do? But thanks for the review!_

**_SpasticDjinn: _**_I hope my most recent chapters weren't short, and didn't disappoint you! Thank you for the review._

_Ebony: How many times have you said "Thank you for the review" today?_

_Princess Viv: Um…six times. Anyway, it's your turn to do the disclaimer._

_Ebony: rolls eyes Why the hell do I have to? What's the point? Haven't the makers made it clear only they own Golden Sun, I mean---"_

_Princess Viv: Just do it._

_Ebony: **Princess Viv DOESN'T damn own Golden Sun, **or anything else for that matter, I mean, why should she? The only things she owns are us (the djinn, Yami, Yami plushie, Yugi, Chikomon and Leafmon, WE ARE HER MUSES), her privacy (which is interrupted by us), and blackmail for her brother!_

_Princess Viv: Yeah, yeah, calm down now, and I thought I wad the fanatic around here._

_Ebony: Well, guess what? You're wrong._

_Princess Viv: Well, ANYWAY, on with the story…_

Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars 

**Chapter 8: The Luna adepts**

(And Luna is sending them a warning and helping them, she isn't angry.)

Isaac was afraid. Not of the storm, but for his friends, and especially, Mia. Who could blame him?

Suddenly, everyone felt the ship lurch once more. "I feel ill again." Aaron groaned.

Felix looked nervously at the younger adept. "Just don't throw up all over me again, okay?"

For the rest of the night, the storm raged. No one was able to get to sleep at the beginning, except Garet, who was snoring a lot, annoying his girlfriend and the rest of the crew.

"I said he could sleep through anything." Jenna muttered, though a little amused.

People took turns in controlling the ship, but once again, Garet didn't contribute. This was due to the fact he wasn't very good with the orb, and he was asleep, not to be awoken. Kay and Aaron also didn't help, because Isaac didn't trust them enough, and they might have made the ship crash into a cliff or something.

Ivan and Sheba did their best to tame the storm, but it was too wild, so they eventually gave up the idea and decided to conserve their energy.

After a few hours though, most of them fell asleep, due to exhaustion or boredom.

_Some more hours later…_

"Hey guys!" Mia shook everyone awake. "Guys! It's morning! We've been washed up to Lemuria! Wake up!"

Isaac was the first to open his eyes blearily. Then Ivan, Sheba, Pyra, Felix, Jenna, Kay, Aaron and, of course, Garet. But he only awoke when Jenna, Kay and Aaron threw water over him.

"Waaa--" Garet spluttered, while the others giggled.

"Wow." Isaac ran onto the deck, to find their ship had lodged itself onto a shore in Lemuria. "We are lucky. That storm was so strong, we were blown to here!"

Pyra smiled. "I got it all wrong." She murmured. "It was a blessing. She saved us time."

"Let's go find Piers." Mia seemed eager to see her brother again.

_At the palace…_

Piers greeted Isaac and co., along with Sapphia. "Hello everyone." He beamed, his eyes wandering over to Kay and Aaron, then Pyra. "I see your siblings have decided to join us, Garet."

"Please Piers, don't remind me." Garet groaned.

"And this is?" Piers asked, as Isaac and co. parted to let him approach Pyra.

"I am Pyra, your Highness. I am the cousin of Saturos and Agatio, and am a Mars adept." Pyra certainly knew her manners, because she began to kneel.

"Please, don't. There is no need. And call me Piers." Pyra smiled. "So, you are their cousin. I don't even have to ask if you're on our side, because otherwise, you wouldn't be here with my friends. I welcome you warmly to Lemuria."

_An hour later in a dining room…_

After a long time, Isaac and co. had said their story. Now, Piers was talking. "So you see, Sapphia wishes to come to." he explained to his friends, who were listening intently.

"She is welcome to." Isaac said, some of his companions nodded in agreement. "But is she willing to risk her life like we once did?"

Sapphia smiled gently, but confidently beside Piers. "I will always be willing to risk my life for what I believe in. My friends, family, and of course, the world."

"Okay." Isaac nodded. "So, when shall we depart?"

"Excuse me for interrupting." Pyra suddenly disrupted, "But I advise we leave immediately, or as soon as possible. Every second is precious."

Piers nodded his approval. "Of course, you are right. We have already packed our stuff, and my father will also supply endless food and water rations. We are ready to leave. But before we do so, I have a surprise for you, Mia." Piers gave his sister a smile, earning a puzzled and curious look from her.

"Children, come in." Piers called to a door. It opened and two people walked in. Mia gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up and ran to them.

"Megan! Justin! Oh, I've missed you two so much." Mia embraced them tightly, like they were her own siblings.

"We've missed you too Mia." The two fourteen-year-olds mumbled as they were almost crushed.

Megan and Justin were twin siblings and Mia's former apprentices while she lived in Imil. She had been the healer there, and had also trained them to become just like her. They had both grown taller, now almost Sheba's height, even though they were two years younger than her. Megan and Justin both had fair hair, but Megan's was long and tied in two plaits, whilst Justin's was short, and they both had sky blue eyes.

"Oh, how did you two get here?" Mia broke her hug and smiled.

"We decided to visit Lemuria." Megan grinned, glancing at Piers. "We were invited. Then Piers told us about this, well, um, problem, and we chose to stay and wait till you arrived. We haven't seen you for a while."

"But what about Imil?" Mia asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about that." Justin ran his hands through his fair hair. "Meg and I are training three little helpers!" he winked.

"Who?" Mia asked.

"Hayley, who is twelve, and her sister, Carrie, who is ten." Megan replied.

"And finally, Sammy, the only boy." Justin added. "He's twelve. The three will handle things fine while we're away."

"Sounds good." Mia smiled proudly at her two former friends and apprentices.

"Yeah. But we have another reason for staying here for longer too, Mia." Megan became serious.

"Yeah?" Mia frowned, and started to feel a little suspicious.

"We want to come with you and Isaac." Justin said boldly. "We feel we should do something to help."

"What!?" Mia exclaimed.

"But Justin, Megan, I---" Isaac began to protest.

"No Isaac." Megan looked at him, determination in her eyes, suddenly looking a little like Mia.

"We are coming, whether you like it or not!" Justin declared, and as quick as lightning, he unsheathed a sword attached to his belt, and charged at Isaac.

"Justin! What are you doing?" Mia cried, too late to stop him. Megan just looked on. She wasn't worried.

Before Isaac could react, Justin was already less than one metre away from him. Isaac quickly pulled out his own Sol Blade, and the two swords met and sparks flew out on contact.

"And Megan and I can help you practice your sword and Psynergy skills. You'll need it, from what I see. Oh, and your reflexes." Justin grinned.

"Wow." Isaac smiled as both he and Justin replaced their swords. "You are getting good now."

Justin smiled modestly. "Oh, well, I practise a lot. Like Mia used to say, practise makes perfect." He looked over to her and his twin sister. Mia was relieved Justin wasn't actually going to slash Isaac.

"But another thing." Ivan stepped forward. Before he started to speak, he acknowledged the two youngsters with a nod of his head. "You aren't adepts. This will make the journey more perilous for you, especially."

Megan cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Did Mia never tell you? We are Mercury adepts."

"You are?" Jenna was surprised.

Justin confirmed the fact by nodding. "But please Mia." He turned back to his former teacher. "Please let us come. Anyway, it wouldn't be fair if you let them have all the fun." He grinned to Kay and Aaron standing in a corner. Kay blushed slightly, while Aaron looked at Justin with obvious respect. "They're younger than us too."

"Well…um…fine." Mia sighed. "But don't regret anything."

"We won't. Thanks." Megan smiled, hugging Mia tightly. "But I don't think we've been fully introduced to everybody yet." Megan's eyes landed on Pyra, not recognising her.

"Oh, well, this is Pyra."

_Nearing the shore where the boat is…_

Everybody walked towards the boat. After saying their farewells to the King and his wife, Isaac and co., now extended to sixteen members, were ready to go. As they neared the shore, however, Pyra's sharp ears overheard something.

"Shhh." Pyra shushed everyone. They all ceased walking. "Listen."

"Help! Please, somebody help us!" the voice was faint, but it was coming from the place where the Lemurian boat was, and it was obviously a young girl.

"I can hear it too!" Mia exclaimed.

"Someone's in trouble." Isaac's eyes narrowed. "Let's go."

Everyone ran to the shore, where they saw two objects in the water, quite far away. The things were only specks, but they could all see that they were people.

"We must help them!" Jenna yelled.

"Onto the ship everyone!" Felix called. Since the hair dye incident, he had been talking a lot more. Even shouting. Piers and Sapphia stared at him for a moment or so, then quickly boarded the ship.

"I'll control the ship." Piers' statement wasn't an offer, it was a demand.

Slowly, the crew felt the ship move away slowly from the shore as Garet, Felix and Isaac pulled up the anchor.

"Hurry!" Sheba shouted to Piers. "I think they can't stay there any longer! They're getting fatigued!"

"What does fatigued mean?" Garet asked.

"It's a posh word for tired, dumbo." Jenna rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I don't think we can just lift them out of the water, because they would probably drag us into the sea as well; we can't get them to climb a rope or ladder. They look too tired. I think we'll have to get out best swimmers down there." Sheba was analysing the situation in her head. As usual. "Hey guys!" she bawled to the others, "We need out best swimmers down there to get those people, now!"

"How many people do we need?" Ivan asked her.

"Um…probably about three to each person." Sheba frowned as she observed the two strangers in the water. She could now see better because slowly, Piers had steered the ship closer and closer. "Their body size from here tells me so…but I may be wrong."

"We'll trust you." Mia stripped her cloak off instantly, eyes shining with fortitude. "I think we'll need our water adepts down there. Don't need to explain why, I hope."

"Why?" Garet asked, scratching his head.

"Because they're water adepts, you idiot!" Jenna was practically screaming at him. "And they're best suited in water!!!"

"Oh yeah." Garet laughed sheepishly.

"Garet sure hasn't changed much." Megan whispered to Justin.

Mia jumped into the water. Sapphia did too. Megan and Justin followed. "Hello! We need two more people!!!" Sheba screamed, frustrated.

"Kay, get your lazy butt down there! You're a Mercury adept too, remember?" Felix grinned.

"Great." Kay groaned.

"If this is how your reaction to fishing a few poor, innocent people is, then I don't think you're cut out to be trying to help us save the world after all!" Felix looked at his fingernails, and whistled.

"Oh shut up. If you're so great and almighty, you land obssessor, why don't you go down there?" Kay retorted, and not waiting for an answer from Felix, she dived into the sea.

Sheba watched Mia, Sapphia and Megan drag one person back. She couldn't see the individual perfectly, because the head was bowed, but Sheba guessed it was a female. She had jet-black hair up to her waist, but that was all to be seen. "I think we need one more person!" Sheba called, as she looked at Justin and Kay struggle bringing the next person back to the ship. "We shouldn't have left two kids doing that! Why didn't either Mia or Sapphia help with the other?" she added, wringing her hands.

Ivan placed a hand on hers. "Don't worry." He soothed. "I'll sort this out." Before Sheba could say anything, he had run off to Piers. He whispered to him for a few seconds, before taking over the black orb, while Piers jumped over the side of the ship.

Isaac, Felix and Pyra were ready at the ship to receive when Mia, Sapphia and Megan helped the first person up. She was definitely a girl, and her build and height suggested that she was about seventeen to eighteen. They laid her down on the deck.

Meanwhile, the other person was being taken on board, this time assisted by Jenna, Garet and Sheba. Aaron was ordered to get some blankets. Sheba was surprised to find that this one was also a girl, same height and build, and same length and colour of hair. "I think they're twins" she said as she glanced at the girl rescued first.

Mia flicked the hair out of the first girl's face gently, while Jenna did the same for the second, so they could see their faces clearly. "You were right Sheba." Isaac said. "They are twins."

_Half an hour later…_

Both girls opened their eyes groggily at the same time, and groaned. "Where are we?" asked the first one, looking at her surroundings. Her hair was dry. She was in one of the dorms in the ship, lying on a bed. Both girls sat up.

"Careful." Mia said, standing up.

The second girl spoke up, with exactly the same voice as the first, "Who are you?" she looked at Mia, Isaac, Sapphia, Sheba and Piers.

The introductions were made. "Well, I'm Lola." The first girl smiled, though her pretty face was etched with worry; her grey eyes also told the same story.

"And I'm Lulu. We're seventeen, by the way." The other also smiled. An identical smile the Lola's. She also had the same eyes.

"Thank you for saving us." Lola said.

"You're welcome." Isaac smiled.

"So, why were you in the water?" Ivan frowned.

"Well," Lulu sighed, "I guess it began like this…"

Lola started. "We come from the island of Lunara." Eyes widened at this. Yes. I presume you know something about this island. Yesterday, at dawn, Lu and I went out in two boats with our parents to go fishing. We do this everyday at every dawn because we sell fish for a living."

"Then," Lulu took off where Lola had ended, "it was nearing about noon. We were beginning to get hungry, so Mum, Lo and I headed off home to grab a bite to eat. Dad wanted to stay. He didn't want other fishermen taking his spot. So we promised to bring him back his lunch."

Lola started again, "After an hour, we returned to the fishing spot with our other boat, and Dad's tea. But we couldn't find him. So we searched for a few hours. It was then that Lu noticed the sky turning rapidly black and grey. We hadn't realised that it was approaching evening, and at Lunara, no one is safe at night. The winds blow and howl. Some have died because of this treacherous weather." She shivered.

Lulu continued for her twin, "But we refused to stop looking for Dad. We were worried more about him. Mum was the most reluctant to go, but she told us that we should return, leaving her to search. We declined. So for another half hour, we looked, but of no avail. Suddenly, everything got worse. There was thunder and lighting, and the winds were becoming typhoons."

Lola picked up again, "We tried to row back to shore, but the sea had turned against us. We tried, but failed, so we let the water take us wherever. Hopefully, we would find Dad on the way. But after the while, the small boat could take it no longer. It broke. We all fell into the sea. It was very dark, and the weather continued to grow gradually worse. We all knew how to swim, but it was freezing cold. Then, a huge tidal wave was coming for us. Lu and I were holding hands, so we weren't separated. But Mum was swept away." At this point, a small teardrop rolled off her face.

Lulu smiled encouragingly at her sister, and didn't stop talking, "From there, we grabbed onto a piece of driftwood, trying to stay warm and alive. We had been wandering for, perhaps, half a day. We then saw a large island in the distance. Lo recognised it as Lemuria."

"Our parents told us about Lemuria." Lola tried to smile. "Then, Lu fell unconscious and I began to call for help. For five minutes, no one came. But then, you did. I do know that Mia, Sapphia and another girl here rescued me first, but I was barely conscious myself then. While they helped me, a boy was steadying Lu, and I saw another girl on her way. It was then I blacked out."

"And now we're here." Lulu seemed relieved. "Alive." She added.

"Oh my god…" Mia murmured. "That's a terrible ordeal you've just been through."

Lola nodded. "It has been bad. But I'm also worried about something else too. I hope you've heard of the growing unrest of this man known as the Sol Lord." Everyone was surprised, then regained themselves, and nodded. "We, as the Luna lighthouse guardians, are scared that something will happen to the lighthouse while we're away."

"You are the guardians?" Sheba asked. "So…are you adepts? Like us?"

Lulu nodded in confirmation. "Yes, we are Luna adepts."

Everyone gasped.

_Princess Viv: Um…not sure about that chapter…I think it's better than the last one though, cos that one was truly crap! Hopefully, this one is more enhanced._

_Please review! I beg of you!_

Chapter 9: Ambushed 


	11. Chapter 10: Ambushed

_Princess Viv: Well that was a crap chappie, wasn't it?_

_Ebony: Yep._

_Princess Viv: sighs SpasticDjinn, you are so right. I haven't been writing consistently well lately…well, I have personal reasons…so please, readers who are finding this story to be on a decline, bear with me. I'll try and get my act together._

_Rocky: **Princess Viv doesn't own Golden Sun.**_

****

****

_Princess Viv: Oh well… sighs _

**_SpasticDjinn: _**_I don't blame you for what you said, and I won't take offence, cos you're right. But I'll try my best to write more and produce a better quality. Thanks for the review._

**_Black Demon567: _**_Well, the ship doesn't have that much room. There's a living room/meeting room, a dining room, kitchen, and a few dorms for sleeping. I've made it sound rather spacious though, haven't I? Lol. And I can't believe Mia agrees!! Garet is so not smarter than you; at least you have my support! Thanks for the review._

**_Jadebell: _**_Oh well, keep trying with the game. I'm sure you'll get there eventually. And I would try making a new email account. You know, my hotmail account was playing up; I couldn't send to aol users…I was so annoyed. So I made a new account with yahoo. Hopefully nothing will go wrong! Thanks for the review._

**_PlutoAdept: _**_It's okay. I was kinda in a bad mood too…lol. My brother found out on the Internet about Kay being a Mercury adept, and Felix's age I had made up…I don't know his actual age, but it's around 20, that's all I know. Thanks for the reviews._

**_Unkown-Character: _**_Lol. Lola equals grandmother?!? Gosh…anyway, it's okay. I don't mind if you review a little late. Thanks a lot for it._

**_Daidaro: _**_That's okay. Hope you got my other emails to your new address._

**_fan knight: _**_Thanks for the review. I've updated!_

_Ebony:And I can't believe I'm not in this chapter! Barbaric!_

_Princess Viv: Shut up._

Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars 

**Chapter 10: Ambushed**

Isaac and co. were seated in the living room. Sheba was recalling their conversation with the two Luna adepts, Lola and Lulu to the others.

"Well, we found the Luna adepts." Pyra mused, running her hand through her red hair. "I wonder when we'll bump into a Sol adept."

"We soon will." Isaac's eyes narrowed. "The Sol Lord is a Sol adept, remember?"

"I guess you're right." Ivan nodded. "We must be prepared."

"Don't worry Ivan." Isaac replied. "We will be." Fire was burning in Isaac's eyes.

_The next day…_

Lola yawned and stretched. Beside her, Lulu did the same. The two got out of their beds and slowly walked downstairs. They saw Isaac and co. eating breakfast in the dining room.

"Good morning." Mia was the first to see them as she served out some more breakfast for Garet. "I've saved some food for you. Didn't want Garet to get his hands on them."

"Thank you." Lola smiled, and her and Lola sat down, Lola beside Ivan and Lulu beside Piers. Everyone exchanged greetings, and the twins began to eat ravenously when Mia gave them their breakfast.

Suddenly, there were many squeaks of protests, and fourteen black blobs appeared on the table. Lulu groaned.

"No, I want some!" one blob said.

"But I'm oldest!" another squealed.

"Look, why are we arguing over some food?" one more chipped in.

"Enough!" Lola demanded, and the things fell silent.

"Are they…" Ivan peered closer. "Luna djinn?"

"Yes." Lulu smiled. "Otherwise known as dark djinn."

Everyone stared at the little things. They were the same size as the other djinn, except they had black skin and amber eyes, giving them a rather frightening look.

"Lu and I have seven Luna djinn each. Let me introduce mine." Lola smiled. "These are Devil, Shade, Shadow, Viper, Skyla, Jet and Onyx."

"And these guys are Charcoal, Black, Demon (don't kill me Black, I needed names, and they seemed to fit, lol), Vortex, Star, Raven and Calista." Lulu pointed at her djinn.

The djinn, without waiting, threw themselves at Lola and Lulu's plates of food, and began to eat at a ferocious rate, whilst squabbling too.

"Pardon them." Lola sighed. "They can get…kind of out of hand."

"It's alright." Mia smiled. "At least their table manners still aren't as bad as Garet's."

Everyone laughed and resumed eating. But little did they know what was in store for them.

_Later…_

"Right, Lola, Luna, I need you to help us give directions to Lunara." Mia frowned as she steadied the ship using the black orb.

As the twins helped Mia along, Kay and Aaron were watching Felix and Pyra laughing about something in the living room.

"Those two are so obviously flirting." Aaron sniggered.

"Shhh!" Kay put a finger to her lips and nudged her brother.

"We have to do something." Aaron grinned mischievously.

"What do you propose we do?" Kay asked him.

Aaron's eyes glimmered with delight as him and his sister crept away to discuss.

_Later…_

Garet, Jenna, Isaac, Piers, Sapphia, Ivan, Sheba, and the new arrivals, Lola and Lulu, were sitting on the deck, just chatting and getting more acquainted.

"Isaac here is our almighty leader." Sheba grinned, saying to the Luna twins. Isaac smiled, embarrassed. "Jenna is his childhood friend with a scary temper; I think she needs anger management." Jenna glared at her companion in a pleasant way. "Mia is our resident healer and Isaac's girlfriend. Ivan is our lookout boy and a really good friend." Sheba glanced at him and he blushed; this didn't go unnoticed by Isaac and Jenna, who both grinned. "Piers is everyone's caring but cool resident dad and actually Mia's brother. Sapphia is his wife and our resident mum." Everyone laughed. "Felix is kind of like Isaac's deputy, but he's usually silent, and keeps calm in bad situations. However, recent…events have turned him kinda of hyper. Pyra is our other newcomer. She plans to help us against the fight with the Sol Lord. Megan and Justin were Mia's apprentices in Imil, and they're our other set of twins. Kay and Aaron are Garet's younger siblings. They're the ones who made Felix's hair green. I myself am the weather girl and danger sensor, I guess. Oh, and we can't forget Garet! He's the dense, greedy and sleepy idiot on this ship."

"Pardon?" Garet spluttered. He stood up.

"Uh oh." Isaac half grinned half sighed as his best friend began to chase Sheba across the slippery deck that Megan and Justin were cleaning.

"Hey!" Megan cried. "Get off, get off!"

"Did I mention he needed anger management too?" Sheba smirked and yelled loudly.

Suddenly, Garet slipped on the surface of the wood, and fell down. "Ow!" then he skidded over to where Justin was going to use douse on the deck. Garet yelled. "Justin, no!" the boy heard him, and leapt up in time to prevent himself being bowled over, but he couldn't stop the flow of water erupting from his hands and showering Garet.

Justin landed softly in front of Garet, who was by now, soaking wet. Everyone laughed warmly, restoring mutual joy on the ship.

_The next day in the afternoon…_

"We've reached Lunara!" Ivan bellowed from the mast.

_Later at night…_

Isaac and co. wandered around Lunara, following Lola and Lulu. They approached the tall, black lighthouse in the middle of the island. Everyone looked up and gazed at the sheer size of it. The place was abandoned.

"No one else comes here except us." Lola stated.

Suddenly, Sheba yelled, "Get down!"

Everyone quickly ducked, and narrowly missed some flying, metal boomerangs. "What the hell?!?" Garet cursed.

"Someone's after _us_!" Mia screamed.

"You don't say." Aaron muttered.

"We have to defend!" Isaac ordered. "When they come into view, we go on the offence."

Everyone nodded. The attackers suddenly appeared from the shadows. There were about twelve of them, all dressed fully in black and holding lethal weapons.

"Ivan, Sheba, psynergy!" Isaac ordered.

"Spark Plasma!" they both cried, electrocuting a few people each.

But two dodged it, and ran towards the group. Before anyone could stop them, their fast agility skills had them next to Mia, one on either side.

"Mia!" Isaac yelled, running.

The two black clad people used their swords to slash at Mia's sides. She cried out in pain, and crumpled to the floor. Isaac's eyes widened. "No!"

Without Isaac fully in control, and everyone shocked, the other electrocuted opponents began to pick themselves up and make their way over silently.

"Ah!" Sheba screamed as one used his dagger against her open arms. Everyone turned to see the recovered enemies in front of them.

Ivan rushed over to aid Sheba as the others launched into battle. Sheba, luckily, wasn't harmed too much.

Jenna and Kay took one person, Jenna using her fire psynergy, and Kay attacking using her double lances.

Garet and Aaron fought one guy together too, both using Mars psynergy.

Sheba was supported by Ivan as she tried to battle against the one that had hurt her.

Justin and Megan wrestled with another too, both struggling against the older and more experienced person.

Felix found himself fighting alongside Pyra as they clashed with two more opponents.

Piers and Sapphia, as usual, worked as a team to over power two deadly rivals.

Luna and Lola got to two adversaries, and began to use their special, Luna psynergy.

"Shadow Stealer of Life!" Lola summoned. Her shadow jumped up, sailed over to one of the challengers and flew right into him. A few seconds later, he choked and fell to the floor, dead. The shadow returned to Lola's side. The life had been sucked out of the man. (Thanks to Dark for that! I changed it a bit, hope you don't mind.)

"Dark Cross!" Lulu used her psynergy to call a black spirit in the shape of a cross out of the grounds. It went to the other opponent and attacked him, engulfing him in black. Next, he was lying beside his companion, lifeless.

Isaac was on his own, combating with the two that had attacked Mia. His eyes were full of anger. Mia herself was lying on the floor, breathing heavily and unconscious. "Judgement!" Isaac cried, as he called upon one of the most powerful summons.

His attack fazed one foe and made him fall temporarily, but he other seemed only scratched. He leaped towards the team leader.

"Ah!" Justin winced as him and Megan's foe's sharp blade made contact with his leg, slashing at his ankle. He dropped to his knees, clutching his injury. He wasn't ready to give up yet, and decided to summon Boreas.

Lola looked around her as she and Lulu finished off their opponent. Everyone seemed to be, in some way, hurt. So she called to her twin. "Lu! The moon!"

Her sister nodded. She closed her eyes.

"Part!" Lulu lifted her hands to the grey sky. Suddenly, the clouds parted, revealing a bright, full moon. "Lo!" she called.

This time, Lola stretched her hands out. "Moonlight Heal!" then the light of the moon shone brighter than ever, glowing onto the surprised Isaac and co. Then they felt themselves getting stronger. It was a healing move. All were cured at once, though the healing magic wasn't as strong as a Mercury adept's, it did the job. Mia was slowly regaining consciousness.

Lola crouched down, her energy greatly drained. Lulu began the slow, Luna way of healing her sister, using Heal Purge.

Jenna cried out in triumph as she finished off her and Kay's enemy, burning him with her flames.

Garet was able to disable his and Aaron's rival after slashing at his chest with his weapon.

Ivan and Sheba were able to defeat their opponent too, after Lola revived them a little.

Justin and Megan's joint water assault washed away their adversary, drowning him at the same time and wetting the rest of the group.

Pyra summoned Meteor, the strongest Mars summon, whilst Felix used Judgement, like Isaac had done before hand. Thus overcoming their opponents.

Piers and Sapphia avoided trying to use their psynergy, but focused on outwitting their enemies, and were successful.

Only Isaac was left fighting for his life against the two remaining assassins. Mia was still lying on the floor, her sweep of aquamarine hair covering the floor. All other bad guys were dead.

"Grand Gaia!" Isaac called, trying to keep up with the quick movements of his opponents.

The one that had suffered the most from Isaac's previous Judgement summon fell, but there still remained one more to defeat.

Garet noticed his best friend in trouble, and ran towards him. Suddenly, he banged right into an invisible, yet strong wall. "OW!"

"What on earth…" Sheba made her way over and touched the wall while Jenna helped Garet up.

"It's him." Pyra frowned as she pointed at Isaac's remaining foe. "He's a Sol adept and is using his psynergy; this is the move, Wall of Light. It blocks things. Including you, Garet."

"I can see that." Garet groaned, rubbing his head with Jenna's support. "But I have to help Isaac!" Everyone looked unhappily at their team leader fighting for his life alone. Felix began to pound at the invisible wall endlessly, causing a major racket.

"Let us in, you coward!" Felix shouted.

"Yes, Felix is doing the right thing." Piers nodded. "We can't give up. We must find a way to break through the wall."

Everyone nodded and followed Felix's lead. They began to hit the wall as hard as possible with summons, psynergy and weapons with their remaining energy.

Meanwhile, Isaac was still focused on his opponent. A bead of sweat slipped down his forehead.

"You will die." The man spoke for the first time.

"Never." Isaac gritted his teeth together, undefeated yet.

As the two raged on, Mia's eyes fluttered open. After adjusting to the bright moonlight, she saw her friends hammering on something she couldn't see, and Isaac struggling with a black clad man. It looked like Isaac was losing. He looked tired and worn out.

Using her remaining strength, Mia reached out and gently touched Isaac's heel, unknown to him. "Pure Ply." She whispered. Blue sparks arose from her fingers and rushed through to Isaac, warming him. He was surprised, and looked behind him to see Mia.

But before he could bend down and see to her, his adversary was running towards him. He thanked his girlfriend inside and rushed to meet the guy, their swords clashing and sending sparks all around.

Isaac used his final strength given by Mia to yell, "Judgement!" one more time. The almighty god summon blasted the black clad figure into a nearby tree, sending him into oblivion, never to wake again.

The wall made by the Sol adept disappeared, and Felix and the others suddenly fell forward and through. Isaac immediately stooped to Mia's level and stroked her hair while supporting her up.

"Mia?" Isaac asked gently as he cast Potent Cure on her large wounds, which were mainly healed from Lola's Moonlight Heal.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" Mia whispered.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Isaac smiled, leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hey, guys, break it up!" Jenna walked forward followed by the others, smiling broadly. "Come on, Mia deserves a rest!"

Isaac pulled away and blushed. "Sorry."

Mia smiled softly.

"I think Mia will have to stay in an inn for a few days before she will be fit again." Sapphia frowned.

"No!" Mia managed to choke out. "I have to help!" I…" she coughed.

"No way. Sapphia is right." Piers took his sister's hand. "Don't worry. You'll be up and running soon. I know you Mia, you're a fighter."

Mia smiled again. "Fine then."

"We'll need someone to look after her while we set off for this lighthouse tomorrow at dawn." Ivan stated.

"Me." Isaac was determined.

"No Isaac." Felix shook his head. "You're the leader. We need you. Let either Megan or Justin do it."

Pyra nodded her agreements. "I think Felix is right. Megan and Justin are probably the second best healers here, along with Sapphia. But we may need Sapphia in battle more than Megan and Justin, because, and excuse me for saying this, she does have more experience than you two. We'll need her in the fights." Pyra turned to the two healer twins.

"I would be glad to look after Mia." Megan smiled. "I owe Mia a lot, and Justin is the better fighter than me. He should go."

"Hey, me and Lu are actually healers ourselves. We could help out." Lola interrupted. "Our psynergies usually work better in the Luna lighthouse and on full moon nights. Like tonight." She pointed at the moon.

"Right. You would be best in the fight though, since you will be at your strongest there. The lighthouse is your element, remember." Sheba ran her hands through her hair.

"Okay." Lulu nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll lead you to our house." Lola smiled sadly, memories flooding back.

"But we warn you." Lulu grinned, "There isn't much space. So some will have to sleep on the floor."

"Garet!" Jenna announced. "And ladies should get the beds!"

"Hey! Not fair!" Garet protested.

Everyone laughed.

And as the group walked off, Mia in Isaac's arms, a pair of marine blue eyes watched them carefully, unknown to our heroes.

_Princess Viv: Er…you tell me, improvement, or no improvement?_

**Chapter 11: Trickery**


	12. Chapter 11: Trickery

_Princess Viv: PEOPLE, CHECK OUT THE FIC BLACK DEMON567, CRYPTICELF, DAIDARO AND I HAVE CO WRITTEN! YOU MUST! IT IS ANOTHER MUDSHIPPER! AND IT IS VERY FUNNY! BLACK DEMON567 HAS UPLOADED THE FIC, SO GO FIND HIS STORIES AND READ IT AND REVIEW! IT IS CALLED "BLUE EYES"! MY CHAPTER IS UP ON THE 27TH AUGUST 2004!!!_

_Sparx: God, I don't want to be deaf yet! Calm down!_

_Princess Viv: pouts How else to I advertise this co written fic when I'm not the one uploading it? If we want more people to read it, then this is the way._

_Sparx: Is not._

_Princess Viv: Is so._

_Ember: ignores Princess Viv and Sparx **Princess Viv doesn't own Golden Sun.** That is the disclaimer._

_Princess Viv: Is so._

_Rocky and Aqua: sighs _

**_White Ninja Spy: _**_Thanks!. I have considered about your suggestion, but have decided against it, because it would probably spoil something I planned earlier, but it was a great idea, and I want to thank you. I dunno if you can call it twists, but I have a few surprises later that I hope will keep the audience interested and I hope you will find it enjoyable too._

**_Alyss: _**_Thank you! _=D

****

**_PlutoAdept: _**_Lol, thanks._

**_goldensunobesser: _**_Lol, I'm sorry if you haven't particularly warmed to those names. And BTW, it's Lola, not Lolo (I would NEVER call any of my OCs **Lolo**, oh god, no)._

**_Unkown-Character: _**_You're right, I will, but…there is a random, and unexpected surprise to the future adept you mentioned, lol. Thanks. And I am not insulted about the "all the new characters are girls" thing. I don't mind._

**_Black Demon567: _**_Foreshadowing? What the hell does that mean? I don't understand…I am dense, you should know that…so explain, okay? Glad you found it funny…my story is funny? 0.0_

**_Daidaro: _**_Oh, thanks. I just thought, since…oh, just ignore me; I did think it was bad! But I am a stupid, non self-confident person…lol. And Sue-ish? Huh? Why are people suddenly speaking in a foreign language?!_

_

* * *

_

**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars**

**Chapter 11: Trickery**

Mia rested with Megan at her side in Lola and Lulu's bedroom while the others sat in the small living room of Lola and Lulu's house downstairs.

Lola and Lulu had changed into new clothes once they had arrived home. Their long, black hair was in a tight plait hanging down their back. Now they wore identical, black dresses, which went down to their knees, and a black cloak with a hood, which had the sign of Luna in silver embroidered into it. A black belt went round their waists. On their hands and feet were black, leather shoes and gloves. They also now had their weapons with them: long, thin, silver staffs, which made a round circle at the top, and a moon was carved out of the wood in the middle of the circle.

"So, what do we do now?" Ivan asked.

"Well, we need to locate the Luna star." Isaac said. His eyes kept moving back to the staircase, his mind obviously on Mia.

"Actually, there is no need for that." Lola smiled. Everyone stared at her, who was sitting beside her twin sister.

"What do you mean?" Piers frowned.

"We have the Luna star." Lulu replied. As she said these words, and the others looked at her in a mixture of relief and disbelief, Lola began to search through her pockets.

"You have it?" Sheba asked. "But how?"

"As you know, we are the guardians of the Luna lighthouse, and it was our duty to protect and look after the ancient building." Lulu continued, Lola still trying to look for something. "We were assigned to be the guardians when we were around eight years old, the time our Luna psynergy was beginning to develop quick. We were young, and it was a great privilege. But only last year, on the day of our sixteenth birthday, the mayor of this town came forward and entrusted us with the Luna star. He said since we were the guardians of the lighthouse, we should also wield the star too. He trusted that, as we were the ones who were supposed to prevent the lighthouse from being lit, we would never betray him, or our town, Lunara."

Isaac nodded. He absorbed the information immediately, and at this sudden intake of knowledge, he thought of Mia's former apprentice and boyfriend, Alex. His face clouded with anger, and maybe something more showed in his look. He remembered the pained expression on Mia's face when she had realised Alex had betrayed her in Imil, and it made Isaac enraged and sad. Alex may have been a deputy guardian kind of person to the Mercury lighthouse, but he was certainly not to be trusted. However, Alex was dead now.

"So, we got that straight." Jenna said, breaking Isaac's thoughts.

"Damnit." Lola cursed. Everyone turned their gazes on her to find Lola in a spot of annoyance, her hands searching through her black dress.

"What's the matter?" Garet asked.

"I can't find it." Lola muttered.

"Can't find what?" Aaron piped up from his corner of the room.

"The star." Lola was very agitated and it was plain to show as her annoyance built up in her emotions.

"Calm down Lo." Lulu placed a hand on her twin's shoulder.

Suddenly, all fourteen black Luna djinn appeared in a whoosh, emerging in front of their owners. They blinked in unison.

"I bet they have it." Lulu sighed.

"Are you looking for your black ball?" Calista squeaked.

Lola raised an elegant, black eyebrow. "It's not a ball, Cal, it's the Luna star, and it is VERY important! Now where is it?"

"Oh…okay." Calista turned to the other djinn. "Erm, who has got the ball?"

"Not the ball, the Luna star." Lola was glaring at her djinn.

"Not me." Shadow raised his hands in the air as in sign of "I'm innocent".

"Nor me." Star said.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Devil squealed. "I have nothing to do with this. Just cos I'm the naughtiest here, doesn't mean I have it!"

"Does anyone even have to ask me?" Raven sighed, and flew into the air and landed on a beam on the ceiling. A low "djinn nowadays" was heard and then silence.

Skyla broke the stillness. "Well, I think I saw some of us playing with it before, but…"

"We weren't involved. Well, I wasn't anyway!" Charcoal interrupted hastily.

Onyx groaned. "Fine, I admit, I started the game, but it was only for fun. Afterwards, I gave it to Demon."

Demon bounced over to his companion's side. "Hey! You did not! You gave it to Shade!"

"Yeah, you did." Shade vouched for Demon. "But then I gave it to Jet."

"I gave it to Vortex." Jet yelped quickly before Lola could scold her.

"I had it before, but I can't remember who I gave it too." Vortex smiled sheepishly.

"That leaves Viper and Black." Lola look angrily at the two djinn.

Viper seemed bored. Black remained expressionless. "Wasn't me." Both shrilled at the same time.

Lulu arched her eyebrow now. "Black, Viper, the truth."

"Hello?!" Viper burst out. "Why the hell would I even want a thing like that? For god's sake, if anyone has it, it's him!" he pointed at Black.

Black was indignant. "Hey! It wasn't me!"

Suddenly, a loud squeak was heard, and everyone averted their stare on a small, aqua blue djinni sitting on the base of the stairs. "Hi everyone." It was Fizz, Mia's leading djinni.

"How's Mia?" Isaac immediately asked.

"She's doing fine." Fizz smiled. (N/A: can djinn smile??) "But I'm here to give you something I found this morning." She put out a small djinni hand and a round black orb appeared, the size of an orange.

"The Luna star!" Lola and Lulu exclaimed.

"See!" Black yelled in Viper's face.

"Thank Luna!" Lola rushed forward and retrieved it from the Mercury djinni. "Thanks. Where did you find it anyway?"

"In your room, actually." Fizz replied. "I went into the dormitory to tidy up on the ship before we left the ship when I found that thing under one of your beds. I forgot to return it after Mia was injured. Sorry."

"Oh yeah, we were playing in that room, weren't we?" Onyx laughed in a low, nervous giggle, earning a glare from Lulu.

After that, Fizz went back upstairs, the Luna djinn disappeared and Ivan and Sheba decided to take a closer look at the black orb.

"Now we have the star, what will we do?" Felix asked, his question more or less directed at Isaac.

"Well…I think we should check if the Luna lighthouse is okay, since I know you two are desperate to take a look after yesterday night's encounter delayed us." Isaac's eyes landed on the twin Luna adepts, who nodded. "After that, I think we shall have to wait till out enemy strikes. The Sol Lord probably has a Luna adept to open up the Luna lighthouse, but he needs to star to light the lighthouse itself…That means he will try to get to Lola and Lulu…" he trailed off, deep in thought.

"Maybe someone else should look after it now." Pyra offered her suggestion. All turned to face her. "The person our enemy least likely knows and thinks will have the Luna star." She explained her plan.

"That is a good idea." Ivan nodded, his eyes turned away from looking at the Luna star. "But who?"

Isaac looked at the ceiling, now all eyes upon him. He hated making decisions like this. Whoever he chose to keep the star would be placed in a considerable amount of danger if the Sol Lord realised he/she had it. Finally, after a long wait, Isaac looked at his group. "I think, you, Pyra, should have the star."

"Me?" Pyra was stunned and shocked. "Why me?"

"I have my reasons." Isaac sighed. "But I think you're the best candidate since you are strong enough to look after yourself and, well, I want to see how you do…"

Pyra blinked, then gained her composure. "Well, if you're sure about this…" Isaac nodded and Sheba gave Pyra the orb. "I will do my best to keep it safe." She smiled at Isaac, and tucked it into her robes.

Isaac turned to the Luna adepts. "I hope you don't mind this decision I have made." Lola shook her head

"Okay, now what?" Kay asked, sitting beside Justin and Aaron. "We go to the lighthouse, we check on it, we return, we let this evil git come to us and "pow", we kill him?"

Isaac half nodded. "Well, yes and no. I don't think the fight will be that easy, Kay. You saw what those assassins back there last night did to Mia," his look darkened at the mention of the joint attack on his girlfriend, "And I bet you anything that they were allied with this Sol Lord. Not to mention that the last guy I was fighting was a Sol adept himself. I think that we won't be able to extinguish our biggest enemy that quickly. I am almost certain we will pull through when the time comes, but we won't be able to defeat him. Fate will let us meet in the final lighthouse."

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken by Sapphia. "Well, we had better get ready then, no?"

Everyone nodded. "We shall go to the lighthouse this afternoon after a quick lunch." Isaac stated, and began to make for the stairs; he was intent on checking up on Mia.

"Isaac, wait!" Ivan was making his way towards him. "Can I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Well…okay." Isaac nodded and followed his younger friend outside.

"I would read your mind, Isaac, but I don't like to intrude on other's privacy, especially not yours, and you would probably realise if I did mind read you." Ivan smiled and said as he and Isaac stood outside. "But I need to know something." He became more serious now. "Why _did _you choose Pyra to be the one to keep the Luna star? I was just confused, since I thought you would choose someone less strong and someone not needed as much in the battle."

Isaac wasn't surprised at Ivan's question. Ivan had a curious and inquisitive mind, and he was more mature than teenagers his age. He thought with the mind of an adult, which was hardly to be said of Garet, even though he was two years or more older than Ivan. "I chose Pyra because I wanted to test her." Isaac replied.

Ivan cocked his head to one side, puzzled. "Test her?"

Isaac's expression was grave and serious. "I am worried about who is and who isn't on our side, Ivan. I am worried for everyone's safety, especially Mia's. I am going to use this opportunity to see if Pyra is really loyal to us, if she is really on our side." Isaac took a breath and continued. "Giving her the Luna star was a hard decision, Ivan, because it is a gamble. If she is with us, she will keep that star safe, but if she is working against us, then she will probably give the star to someone, and that someone might be the Sol Lord himself. If she is an enemy, it is almost certain we have lost the star, along with an ally…but it a risk I shall have to take."

Ivan nodded. "This is indeed a risk. I big one."

Isaac smiled sadly at his companion. "Ivan. I may be the leader, and you may all think I am strong, but I hate making these decisions. What do you think?"

Ivan looked at the starry night for a moment, then replied, "I think…do what your heart tells you to do. Follow your heart and your instinct. I, myself, do trust Pyra at the moment. She has been nothing but helpful and kind, and is now also a great friend of Felix's, I have come to notice. He is close to her, and she too has feelings for him…but maybe her mind conceals something I cannot read."

Isaac smiled slightly about the Felix and Pyra issue, "I am glad she does not seem like an enemy. I have taken a great liking to her myself. But she is the only one I don't trust fully in this group. Even Lola and Lulu appeal trustworthier to me. Their djinn, the Luna star, this house, the fact we found them shipwrecked. But Pyra, she just appeared out of nowhere, with her tale to tell. I just don't know…I won't worry about Justin and Megan. It would be stupid to suspect those two. Kay and Aaron would never betray their brother, they only came on this journey cos they thought it would be fun. Sapphia is Piers' wife, and we already know her well. No way could she be a traitor." Isaac was ticking everyone off his list.

"Well," Ivan began to walk towards the door, Isaac following him. "we shall not worry for now. Let's have lunch and be on our way to the lighthouse. I don't know why, but I have a feeling we will need to use our wits today. Something will go wrong, I am almost sure of it."

Isaac frowned and the two entered the house, both resuming large smiles as though the conversation was never held between them. Ivan turned to Isaac. "I think you should go see to Mia now. I have taken enough of your time."

Isaac shook his head and smiled. "No problem Ivan. I was glad we had that talk, it has cleared much up." Ivan nodded and made a beeline for Sheba, who was in the kitchen helping Sapphia to cook because Mia will injured. Isaac himself walked up to Mia's resting room and knocked gently.

"Come in." he heard Megan's voice, and opened the door, closing it carefully behind him. Isaac saw Mia lying on the bed, her eyes staring out of the window, lost in space. Megan was sitting beside her, sewing somebody's clothing.

"Hi." Isaac smiled. Megan looked up and Mia turned away from the window. Her face lit up.

"Hey Isaac." Mia grinned, though her face was pale.

"Hi." Megan greeted.

For the next fifteen minutes, Isaac told the two girls what was to happen. After he had finished, Mia began to talk. "Isaac, I am coming with you."

"What do you mean?" Isaac's eyes widened.

"I mean that I have to be there on the day of the battle." Mia was determined to make her point.

"But he could strike at anytime!" Isaac referred to the Sol Lord. "You might not be ready at that time!"

"I don't care." Mia stubbornly resisted.

"Mia, don't be stupid." Megan tried to coax her, "Isaac's right. You could get really hurt, and might never recover!"

"But I have to be there!" Mia was close to crying. "I have to be there for everyone else, for my friends, for the sake of the world!"

"But you can't help the world or any of us if you don't rest and get better." Megan interrupted before Isaac could answer. She held Mia's hand and squeezed it. "Mia, we just don't want you to get hurt." Megan stood up and made for the door. "I'm going to get you some dinner now, okay?"

Mia turned to look at her former apprentice. She saw how much she had grown from being a playful, mischievous girl to a mature one. She smiled at her, nodded, and Megan departed.

"She's growing up now, isn't she?" Isaac voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah." Mia sighed softly. "Time flies."

_After lunch in the afternoon…_

"We're nearing the lighthouse." Lola said, her twin by her side and the others following them.

"Good." Aaron panted.

Lola and Lulu opened the door to the lighthouse and everyone entered. The gloom embraced them. "Ah! I'm blind!" Garet cried, about to run around frantically.

Jenna grabbed his hand, not letting him escape and get lost. "Stupid oaf!" she scolded. "This is the Luna lighthouse, what did you expect, stupid! You're not blind, it's called darkness!"

Garet calmed down. "Oh yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

There were giggles from two certain Jupiter adepts somewhere. Garet growled and wanted to throttle Ivan and Sheba, but it was so dark, he couldn't see them. Slowly, the group advanced. Garet and Jenna were the last ones through the door, and Garet forgot to close the door of the lighthouse.

The group walked forward, and finally, after what seemed like eons, Isaac and co. found there way to the top, which was a lot brighter. The sunlight shone in a few places, lighting the area and giving a minimum amount of warmth.

Suddenly, a small bundle came into Lola and Lulu's view, since they were at the front of the pack. "Look!" Lola exclaimed, her twin and her running over. The others followed them hastily.

They reached a small girl, her hair matted and caked with mud, hiding the true colour of her hair; her skin grimy and her clothes were black and in rags. Deep wounds covered her body; scratches, gashes, cuts. Her eyes were closed, and she was barely breathing. "Oh my gosh!" Lulu cried, and she crouched down to heal her with Heal Purge, along with Lola.

"Oh, the poor girl." Sheba said, clinging onto Ivan's arm, thinking back to the young adept she and Ivan had seen in their premonition. She looked so much like her. Sheba closed her eyes when the memory rushed back to her, and tears threatened to leak.

Isaac's eyes narrowed. He didn't have a good feeling about this, but decided to stoop to the Luna twins level and question them. "How is she?" he asked gently.

"We're trying to heal her." Lola's brow creased with concentration. "I'm glad we're in this lighthouse. Our powers have doubled. We can use Heal Purge twice as fast."

"Good." Isaac rose again, and along with the others, waited.

Ivan stared at the girl, his eyes unblinking. He was getting a bad signal from this small, injured girl. But there seemed to be nothing wrong with her; she was innocent…wasn't she? Was she an enemy? Was this a trick? Thoughts ran through Ivan's mind, until his brain felt the overload, and he decided to stop. He was so preoccupied and disturbed, he hardly noticed Sheba.

"We're done." Lulu said, withdrawing her hands, Lola imitating her twin's movements.

"Let's take her back to your house." Jenna spoke up. "She looks like she needs rest and a good clean."

Isaac nodded his approval. "Yes, Jenna's right. Garet, I think you should carry her." Garet stepped forward, bent down and picked the girl up.

Ivan suddenly got a pang of "wrong move, wrong move, stop now, stop now" signal. He knew something was terribly wrong, and he had to stop it. "Isaac, n---" Ivan started, but then began to clutch his head, his face distorted with pain.

Everyone turned to see the young boy. Sheba was pale, shocked and scared. "Ivan!" she shook his shoulders, facing him. "Ivan, speak to me, what's the matter?"

Ivan uttered a few pained words that sounded like "I don't know" and then he cried out in pain. A loud, piercing shriek. Everyone flinched.

"What the hell?" Piers cursed, him and Sapphia's eyes were wide open with surprise and worry.

Sheba was desperate. "Ivan, snap out of it, please!" Suddenly, Ivan twitched and fell. Sheba cried, but luckily, Felix was there in time to catch the boy, who had fainted.

"What happened to Ivan?" Kay asked, eyes deeply concerned, and showing a little terror. She didn't like to show her fear, which was why it was well concealed.

"I think it is a type of attack." Pyra said. She looked serious. She paused. "Psynergy." Isaac and co. looked at her.

"But who?" Isaac grabbed for information, his mind whirling.

Pyra was blank, however. "I have no idea. I don't know what type of psynergy it is, or what it does. But it was strong enough to wipe Ivan out."

Silence. Isaac was stunned. If this was psynergy, he didn't want to see the summons of the person behind this. But who had done it? Certainly none of them…or was it? He frowned hard.

Sapphia eventually broke the silence. "We have to get moving. The girl and Ivan need to be taken care of. We can see the lighthouse is fine. Let's go." Everyone nodded, and made for the door. Sheba was by Felix's side, eyes tearful and watching Ivan in Felix's arms, never casting them away to look at anything else.

No one's mind wondered how the young girl had turned up in the Luna lighthouse.

_Back at the house…_

Justin had joined Megan and Mia after they had returned, telling them all that had happened. Isaac had also visited Mia, but had then returned to the living room for a meeting.

Kay, Aaron, Lola and Lulu were watching over the newcomer girl, cleaning her up and healing her. She was making a quick improvement, and was situated in the spare guest room.

Sheba and Sapphia were in Lola and Lulu's parent's bedroom, trying to wake Ivan up, but with no avail.

The rest of the group were downstairs after Isaac had come back from checking up on Mia. Then the meeting was underway.

"I am concerned about what happened to Ivan." Pyra spoke first.

"Yes." Isaac frowned. Ivan was one of his closest friends, and even though he was younger than him, Ivan was like an advisor to him sometimes.

"Does anyone have an idea what was going on? Or what attacked him?" Piers asked.

Everyone drew a blank again. "This is serious." Pyra broke the silence. "This may be the one of Sol Lord's attacks, but if so, how did he even get near us? Or it could be a warning from him, telling us that he shouldn't be underestimated, but as usual, he wasn't near us at the time, was he?"

"Except the girl we found." Felix said slowly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"But the girl was unconscious at the time." Garet protested. "And even if she wasn't, how could a girl of around eight years old do that to Ivan? He was in so much pain, he fainted! The person who had done that must be pretty strong!"

"True…" Jenna backed her boyfriend up.

"But," Felix countered, "I did notice that, when we found the girl, Ivan in particular hung back, his mind wondering and staring very intently at our find…he was troubled, and just as he was going to tell you something, Isaac, he began to feel pain. He was never able to continue talking, never mind finish his sentence. I was right next to him."

Everyone hushed, worried. "Felix." Jenna addressed her brother calmly. "We can't just suspect this girl immediately. I mean, Garet is right, she is way too young to use strong, effective psynergy. And she was injured badly at the time. I say we stick with the girl for now, hope she gets well, and then question her for information."

Isaac nodded. "We shall do as Jenna suggested. It seems the most sensible way. I'm sorry Felix."

Felix showed barely any emotion. As usual. "That's okay." He replied. "Jenna is right."

_The next day…_

In the morning, Ivan still had not awoken. But luckily, the little girl they had rescued was beginning to near consciousness. Lola noticed this as she tended to her, and immediately called for Isaac. He came with Garet, Felix and Jenna. Lulu opened the door for them.

"How is she?" Isaac murmured, glancing at the girl, whose now clean hair shone. It was surprisingly silver.

"I think she's about to wake up any second now." Lola replied, sitting down beside the bed.

As she spoke, the young girl groaned. The five teenagers held their breath. She tossed for a few seconds, her brow furrowed, and then she slowly opened her eyes, revealing bright, silver orbs that matched her flowing hair. "Where am I?" she said at once, beginning to sit up; she was frightened.

Lola pushed her down again. "You're fine. Rest, little girl. You are safe. Don't worry now."

The girl visibly relaxed, and lay down as she was told obediently. Isaac came nearer. "Hi. I'm Isaac." he said gently. "These people are Lola, Lulu, Garet, Jenna and Felix." He motioned at each person in turn with his hand. "You're in safe hands. You're lucky we found you in the lighthouse."

The girl stared at him with her eyes. The silver orbs penetrated Isaac, and sent shivers down his side. But he shrugged it off. "Thank…you…" the girl whispered through her parched lips.

Lulu immediately handed Lola a cup of cold water from the bedside table. Lola gently put it to the girl's mouth. "Here." She said. "Drink."

The girl sipped at it gratefully. Then, when she had drunk her fill, she began to talk, staring at the ceiling. "My name is Silvia. I am eight years old, and I lived on an island close to Lunara, called Khezhis." Isaac turned to look at the Luna twins, who nodded in agreement that the island certainly existed. "…but that's all I really remember…" Silvia trailed off, tears welling up into her eyes. "I can't remember anything at all." With that, she broke into tears, and pulled the covers closer to her so she was shielded from being watched.

Lola placed a hand on Silvia's shoulder and soothed her. "Shush now, don't worry, we are here to help you."

_Downstairs five minutes later…_

"That's it." Isaac finished re-telling everything to the others in the living room.

"Khezhis does indeed exist." Lulu vouched for Silvia.

"We didn't get much out of her though." Felix frowned.

"She said she had lost her memory, right?" Piers asked.

Isaac nodded. He glanced at Pyra, who was suddenly very quiet and withdrawn. He frowned. Isaac wasn't the only one to see this. Felix's attention was on her as well. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over.

"We'll talk to her when she is fully recovered. Meanwhile, Ivan, I have heard, still has not awoken again…" Isaac trailed off. Everyone remained silent.

_The next morning…_

"Ivan's awake! Ivan's awake!" Sheba was screaming, rushing down the stairs, her face flushed, and there was a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" Isaac stepped out of Mia's room.

Everyone except Mia and the young girl, who was sleeping soundly, went to see Ivan. He was pale, his blonde hair tousled, and his eyes sleepy, but he seemed fine overall. Sheba was sitting beside him.

"Ivan?" she asked quietly, touching his hand.

Ivan held her hand tightly, looked up at everyone and smiled. Felix frowned, but everyone else grinned with relief. "Hey." Ivan said softly.

_Later…_

Ivan sat in the living room, Sheba, as usual, by his side. "Do you remember anything that happened?" Felix asked the young Jupiter adept.

Ivan shook his head slowly. "No…I just remember such pain and then I blacked out…" Sheba patted his arm sympathetically, and he smiled at her.

Felix frowned even more. He continued his gruelling questioning; making everyone feel puzzled at his behaviour. "We found a girl in the lighthouse. You remember that?"

Ivan remained silent for a few seconds, thinking. "No…not really…"

"You looked at her, like you had something to suspect." Felix persisted. "Then you felt that pain, and then dropped unconscious."

Ivan looked up at the older Venus adept, his eyes showing confusion. "Why would I suspect an eight-year-old girl?" he said softly. Felix and Ivan stared at each other, neither one breaking eye contact. Ivan's eyes flashed for a second.

"Felix!" Sheba sniffed, "Don't keep asking Ivan questions. He has been through enough. He needs rest." She clutched his arm. Ivan turned away from Felix, and looked at Sheba, smiling.

"Yes…Sheba." Felix stared at Ivan. "His eyes…his behaviour…" his thought. "What has happened?" he glanced over Pyra. She was silent, her eyes averted to her hands on her knees constantly. "What is going on? What is wrong with this picture?"

Everyone looked up as there was a creak of a stair. They turned to see Silvia stepping down. Her hair swayed behind her, and was as long as her knees. She smiled. There were a choruses of "hi" or "hello", and Lola patted the floor space between her and Lulu. Silvia sat down. Felix, standing in the corner, had his eye constantly on her, his eyes giving nothing away.

Silvia was introduced to Ivan, and then Isaac began questioning, but politely asked how she was first. "I'm feeling great, thank you." Silvia smiled.

"Well Silvia," Isaac began. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" she shook her head, her eyes once again filling with water.

"But," she gulped, "I remember my mommy…" she burst into tears. Lola and Lulu comforted her.

When she had ceased crying steadily, Isaac resumed his conversation again. "You have a mommy?" he asked gently.

"Y-yes." Silvia blubbered. "That's something I do remember…and I remember the locket with a picture of me and her…She gave it to me…and now I don't know where it is!" she was wailing again now. "It's the only thing I have that reminds me of mommy! I need to get it back, it is so precious! I'm sure I left it in the lighthouse!" she looked at everyone pleadingly, the tears falling fast down her round cheeks. When she made eye contact Felix, something glimmered in her silver eyes, showing a mischievous spark. He frowned when she turned away.

"Oh, you poor thing." Lulu sympathised, hugging the youngster. Everyone except Felix was looking with empathy at Silvia.

"I'm sure we can go back to the lighthouse and look for it for you." Jenna suggested. Felix groaned. It _had_ to be his own sister who had to propose to do the thing he didn't want to do most. Typical.

"Would you do that for me?" Silvia looked up from Lulu's embrace, her eyes filled with hope.

"Or is it really hope?" Felix thought darkly.

"Sure." Isaac nodded. Felix groaned even more. And now the leader had to go and agree with his sister. He knew protesting wouldn't come to any use. He was suspecting an eight-year-old girl looking for a locket. And what was he suspecting her of? Even Felix didn't know. "We'll go this afternoon." Felix heard Isaac say. "After lunch."

"Great." Felix thought. He knew this was a mistake. But why?

_In the lighthouse in the afternoon…_

"We're here." Lola announced as the group once again entered the top of the lighthouse. From Isaac and co., Mia and Megan were once again missing, but they had Silvia with them.

"We are?" Felix could hear the little girl's anxious voice in the dark. She was holding Lola and Lulu's hands.

The group walked in hurriedly, and everyone began to search the floors, looking for something that fitted Silvia's description of her locket. "Where's this locket of yours then?" Lulu asked Silvia.

"I'm sure I left it somewhere around here!" Silvia ran off, her hand slipping away from Lola and Lulu's.

"Silvia!" Lola exclaimed.

"Come back!" Lulu yelled.

"What happened?" Isaac shouted, coming over from where he was exploring.

"She got away!" Lola replied helplessly.

"NO!" Felix was bellowing, and he was running after the little girl, trying his best to keep up with her surprisingly fast legs. "We can't let her escape!" he bawled to the others. He continued sprinting.

Through the hazy darkness, Felix could just make out the small figure in front of him disappear through the mist, and into a part of the lighthouse he hadn't even seen. Seconds later, he heard the footsteps of his companions approach from behind. "Where is she?" Isaac said breathlessly.

"I knew it." Felix was cursing.

"What?" Jenna's eyes were wide.

"Silvia is no friend." He growled.

"What do you mean?" Lola was shocked at his accusation.

"She is an enemy. I am sure of it." He turned to Ivan, and shook him hard. "Ivan, damnit, wake up, wake up!"

Sheba stared at Felix with horror. "Felix!" she screamed, trying to grab his arms and pull him away from Ivan. "Stop!" but there was no need. Ivan's eyes glowed a bright silver, and he pushed both of them away, sending them crashing into Jenna and Garet. "Ivan?" Sheba whispered, staring at him.

Ivan raised his hands to the top, and yelled, "Spark Plasma!" he electrocuted Aaron, and he slumped to the ground. Garet and Kay rushed over. He wasn't badly hurt, but there were minor injuries. Sapphia was ordered to heal him.

"Ivan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Isaac was overwhelmed at his attack on the youngest member of their group.

"That is not Ivan." Felix helped a stunned Sheba to her feet. Everyone stared at him.

"Have you figured something out, Felix?" Piers asked his best friend.

Felix nodded. "Ivan here is being controlled by something, or should I say, someone." He turned around and pointed an accusing finger at the black fog, which Silvia had disappeared into.

"Are you saying Silvia is doing this?" Lulu asked, her eyes wide open.

Felix nodded grimly. "Yes, I am sure of it." Suddenly, Sheba broke free of Felix's grasp, and ran towards Ivan. "Sheba, no!" Felix's voice echoed around the grey walls.

"Ivan!" Sheba screamed, crying helplessly and clinging to him, hugging him. "Please Ivan, wake up!" she shook him, stared at his silver eyes and hoped and hoped. Ivan didn't speak. Instead, he whispered, "Whirlwind." The blast of cold air blew Sheba away, and was caught by Felix. She sobbed into his chest. "Oh, what's happened to you, Ivan?" she cried.

"You like what I did to your friend, no?" a harsh, loud voice laughed evilly. Everyone turned around to see Silvia again.

"Silvia!" Isaac stepped forward. "You betrayed us. Who are you really?"

"My name _is_ Silvia, though." The girl smirked. The voice just didn't suit an eight-year-old girl. "But…I'm no little, helpless child." As she spoke these words, Silvia changed in a glow of silver light. Her body grew taller, her legs becoming thin; her arms stretched out; her hair grew even longer. After the light faded, Isaac and co. were starring at an older version of the girl they had knew only seconds before. Only she was much thinner, with longer hair, still down to her knees though, and horrible, cold eyes.

"What do you want?" Isaac bellowed.

"Nothing." She smirked. "Just your Luna star."

"Well, you can't have it." Lola yelled.

"Who said I was going to get it from you?" Silvia stared at Lola with her piercing eyes.

Everyone's eyes widened. She knew who had it. "Come and get it then." Lulu said boldly.

"I don't need to." Silvia smiled triumphantly.

Everyone turned to stare at Pyra as she took out the Luna star from her pocket. "Pyra, you were our foe all along then." Isaac spoke bitterly. A gamble lost. Pyra remained silent.

"No." Felix spoke. Isaac faced his friend, confused. "She is also being controlled." Isaac glanced at Pyra's eyes, and saw them, not red, but silver. He groaned.

"Go, my puppet!" Silvia was shrieking and laughing. "Go and drop that Luna star!" Pyra began to make towards the place where she was ordered to drop it.

Everyone surged forward, but Ivan blocked them. Silvia cackled. "Watch your friends turn against you!"

Isaac turned to Silvia, eyes burning with undisguised hate. "Tell me, are you working for the Sol Lord?"

She laughed. "Well, of course. Who else would I be working for?"

"And what have you done?" Isaac raged.

"I might as well tell you." She smirked, her eyes riveted on Pyra, who was inch by inch nearing the threshold. "I am the Sol Lord's second hand man. Or should I say, woman. Silvia. That is my name, it is the truth. I am a Luna adept." At those words, Lola and Lulu glared even more disgustedly at her. "You children are no match for me!" she sneered at the twins. "My powers far surpass you! **I** was the one that tricked you as a little girl. My powers, you see, are well developed. I was the one that caused little Ivan, here, great pain, when he began to suspect me. I was the one that put Pyra under my control. I was the one that out Ivan under my control too. My power is limitless!" she laughed insanely, throwing her head back and letting her hair tumble in the light wind.

"You are sick!" Jenna seethed.

"I don't care." Silvia smiled cruelly. "In less than half a minute, my task will be completed. But while we're at it, I shall fight you, yes, all of you! I want to kill you all now! But to be fair, I shall stop Pyra with her task of lighting this lighthouse until our battle is over."

"Are you sure you want to fight _us_?" Isaac was the one to smirk this time; out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Pyra had ceased walking altogether. That was good. But could they defeat Silvia?

Silvia stepped forward, step-by-step. "Let's go." She whispered, her lips curling upwards. Isaac yelled a war cry, and flung himself into battle, followed by everyone else, except Sheba. She ran to Ivan's side again, trying relentlessly to awake him from his trance.

Isaac unsheathed his Sol Blade and swung it at Silvia, who dodged it, and then she leapt out of Garet's sword's way too; she possessed grace and agility that none of them had ever experienced. In her hands, two twin katanas appeared mystically, and she. One out.

Isaac began to give orders again. "Sapphia, healing position. Mia's not here, you'll just have to do." He whispered as he passed her. She nodded and stepped back. She made her way over to Kay, and began to heal her. Kay stood up, thanked Sapphia and began to fight again. Sapphia began to use psynergy on Silvia, keeping to the fringe of the group, but the Luna adept avoided every attack. No one's weapons had even touched her yet. It was ten against one. It was supposed to be an easy fight, but the statistics meant nothing.

Lola and Lulu, their mental and physical strength improved greatly by the environment they were in, attacked together, trying to use their joint attack. "Devil Maelstrom!" they both cried, summoning a very powerful, black ball the size of a football. Silvia merely used her own Luna psynergy to protect herself.

"Aurora Shield." She calmly said, and a silver bubble sheen wrapped itself around her, and the attack just flew past, not even hurting Silvia one bit. Lola and Lulu were stunned. While they were open, Silvia took advantage. She leapt at the twins. But Felix was there to stop her. His sword clanged as one of her katanas made contact with it, but the other katana was not to be stopped. It found its target. Felix's thigh. He, however, gritted his teeth, and forbid his cry of pain from escaping. He stumbled, and knew he was going to need medical attention before he would be ready to get out there again.

Piers was suddenly there to cover for him, so Felix hobbled quickly away, while Isaac and the others began to attack again, but Silvia was quicker. "Serenitia." She whispered. As Isaac ran towards her, his weapon raised, a bright light surrounded the room, lighting everything up. Isaac threw his head back, and saw a large, female summon, making its way to them. Before he knew it, everyone was enveloped in the white light.

* * *

_Princess Viv: Well, that is finally finished! Yes! School is soon opening again…so updates will be soooo infrequent! I am sorry, please bear with me!_

**Chapter 12: Alex's love**


	13. Chapter 12: Alex's Love

_Princess Viv: Well, thanks for the reviews everyone, and let's get right down to business!_

**_PlutoAdept: _**_Thanks. I'll keep them in mind, especially Artemis. And sorry about the whole "mind control" part…_

**_Black Demon567: _**_is bewildered I am good at writing battle scenes? I am? is very confused Well, um, thanks!_

**_Unkown-Character: _**_Lol, I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks. And Lolo means grandfather?? blink blink _

**_Daidaro: _**_Thanks. Silvia didn't show up in pre-chaps cos she was planning stuff, etc. Not to be revealed yet though. And you're right, Isaac and co. are powerful, but Silvia is just more so._

****_Erm… Don't you mean Mudshipping sucks? Just cos I'm writing a Mudshipper, you think I suck? You sad person… There's something called "respecting others opinions", and I happen to like Mudshipping… You obviously don't. So deal with it. You probably prefer Valeshipping. shrugs I'm fine with that. I, for one at least, don't think **you** suck. I can respect that. It's the quality of the writing that counts anyway._

**_Jadebell: _**_There's no need to apologise. I don't mind. I'm very pleased that you killed the Doom Dragon so fast! And when you get the website done, please send me the URL via email or review, okay? And I'll await your next chapter for your "main" fic. And I am good at battle scenes? Why is this happening? I am crap at them…I like to tease you with all with my cliffhangers, though they're not that good… And yeah, lol, Silvia does need her ass to be kicked…but can Isaac do it?_

**_Oh, and everyone, I have something important to say:_**

****

**_1) _****_I can't update this fic that often, due to the start of school and homework. cries _**

****

**_2) I may repost some of the old chapters of this story… I want to improve them._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun._**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars**

**Chapter 12: Alex's love**

Isaac twitched and blinked many times. His head throbbed, and he felt like his entire body and bones were on fire. He found himself lying face down on the ground, his hand still wrapped tightly around his Sol Blade. Isaac tried to remember what had happened. Silvia, the betrayal, the mind controlling of Ivan and Pyra, and then the Luna summon by Silvia…Was that why he was lying on the floor? Were they defeated? Where was he?

Isaac, alarmed, tried to use his hands to lift his body up into a standing position, but he was in too much pain. He tried to focus his eyes, and found himself still in the Luna lighthouse. Then, a loud clang pulsated in his ears.

He turned round immediately to see Silvia fighting Sheba, and she had obviously got the upper hand over the young Jupiter adept. But Sheba was fuelled by pure determination that showed in her eyes; Isaac had never seen her so resolute before. She wasn't going down. Yet.

Isaac wanted to go and help her, but his body felt weak and unstable. He looked around, and his eyes widened in horror. His friends were all lying on the floor around him, bruises on their faces, and blood oozing from their injuries. They were all unconscious. Silvia wasn't joking when she said she was strong.

But in the attack, Silvia's summon had also managed to knock out both Ivan and Pyra. It was mystifying why Sheba wasn't also unconscious. Pyra was lying there; the Luna star had rolled away from her open hand and was now near the door of the top of the lighthouse. Isaac didn't see it.

The nearest person to him was Garet. Isaac strained to crawl over to his best friend. Garet was lying face up, his hands limp beside him. Like everyone who had been attacked by the Luna summon, he was unconscious. Isaac tried to arouse him. "Garet!" he whispered hoarsely, his throat feeling dehydrated. "Garet! Please, wake up!" but it was no use. He simply lay there. He looked almost dead. It chilled Isaac to the core of his bones.

Isaac almost felt despair. But he forced his mind to clear, and think normally and positively. He glanced at Sheba again. She was faring all right at the moment, but she was losing her edge, and obviously tiring. How long had Isaac been unconscious? He wanted to call out to his friend, but it would just distract Sheba from her deep concentration, and it may cost her.

He wanted to help Sheba, but his body was refusing to stand or move. He suddenly had an idea. He whispered, "Flint, guys, please…" he licked his dry lips, "Come out… Help me… Help us…"

To his relief, all his djinn appeared. Flint, Granite, Quartz, Vine, Sap, Ground and Bane. "And to think I was asleep." Granite muttered as he surveyed the wreckage along with the other djinn.

"What do you want us to do, Isaac?" Flint asked.

"Find…other djinn…" Isaac murmured, "Attack…Silvia…go…" at that point, he passed out due to complete exhaustion and pain, his finger pointing straight at the fighting pair. (A/N: In my fic, the djinn are always asleep until someone tells them to wake up… Why I'm doing it like this, I have nooo idea… So they have been asleep all along.)

"Oh dear." Vine squeaked.

"Let's go get the others." Flint ordered. "It's what Isaac wanted us to do, so we obey."

Vine patted Isaac's head sympathetically, and all the Venus djinn split up, each arousing every other adept's djinn.

Quartz had just awoken Ivan's djinn, when he noticed Pyra. He wondered whether she had any djinn. Running over, he pried and prodded her, until he heard an indignant squeal. "Bingo." he thought. "Hello?" he asked quietly, so that Silvia, who was still fighting Sheba, didn't hear him.

"Wha-What the hell is going on?" the red head of a female djinni peeped out from under some material of Pyra's clothing.

"Are you one of Pyra's djinni?" Quartz asked.

"Yes." The djinni jumped out. "My name is Rustica. I am her lead djinni."

"I am Quartz. We need your help. We are all in trouble." Quartz said.

"I can see that." Rustica replied, eyeing Pyra, the other unconscious adepts and Silvia. "And I am sorry we were never introduced to you all before, but we like to keep ourselves a low key profile."

"We?"

"Meet the others." Rustica whistled a low, quiet note, and six more djinn appeared. "Flame, Destructo, Fiera, Ashlee, Seismic and Adrenilia."

There was a chorus of soft hellos, and Quartz quickly summarised their position to them. He couldn't believe all of Pyra's djinn had been sleeping through everything that had happened over the last fortnight. But he wasn't much better…

Rustica nodded when he had finished. "We need to get revenge against this "Silvia"." She said the name with a sneer, glancing over at the silver haired Luna adept. "Of course. Count us in."

Quartz nodded his approval. "Follow me. Flint will tell us what to do." All eight djinn made their way over quickly to Isaac again. They were the last ones there. Now there were a lot of djinn. Garet, Ivan, Felix, Jenna, Piers, Sapphia, Luna, Lola, and Pyra's djinn were all there, and surprisingly, Ground had found Justin's six djinni too. There were sixty-nine djinn altogether. They hid behind the figure of the unconscious Isaac; Flint made himself comfortable as he leaned against Isaac, the other sixty-eight djinn listening to him.

"Okay, now we are all gathered." Flint said, eyeing Pyra's djinn. "Here's the plan." He whispered to the others rapidly.

Meanwhile, Sheba was struggling against Silvia. Her opponent was just much more experienced, and an overall better adept and weapon's user. Sheba felt her energy slowly ebb away. "Ah!" she cried in surprise as one of Silvia's lances found Sheba's arm, slashing through her thin robes and slicing a long, but thin line across her pale skin. Tears sprung to the young, Jupiter adept's eyes, but she fought them back.

Silvia smirked. "You are no match for me, you weakling." She leapt agilely out of an attack by Sheba's staff. "Now it's time to end this!" Silvia grinned mockingly. "I don't think I'll take you out using a psynergy or one of my summons… Nah, I'll use my lances." She weighed them fondly in her hands. "It'll be more painful, and you can die slowly. Oh, this'll be fun."

Sheba gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing. "You b####." She tried to get an aim with her staff at Silvia's chest again, but one of her opponent's lances blocked it.

Silvia grinned. "Such language, little girl. Let me put you out of your misery." She suddenly and swiftly took a few steps forward and plunged her other lance, which wasn't blocking Sheba's staff, right into the Jupiter adept's stomach. Sheba's eyes widened with shock, but she didn't cry out with pain. She dropped her staff, withdrew both hands to where the lance was, and held the impaled weapon. Her eyes were wide with fear, pain and disbelief.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Sheba's mind was screaming. It hurt like hell. She gasped out loud, and toppled over, her knees bending first, then her body crumpled altogether. "Ivan…" she whispered with her last breath. Then she was lying there, still. But was she unconscious…or dead?

Gust, Ivan's lead djinni, watched this all in horror. "Oh no, Sheba!" he squeaked. All the djinn turned to see Sheba's fall.

"Crap." Flint muttered. "That _wasn't _part of the plan."

"What do we do now?" Calista, Lulu's lead djinni asked, looking worried.

"Well, what else can we do?" Flint narrowed his small, djinni eyes. "We fight till the very end. We will avenge them all!" he raised his hand. "Who's in?"

"I'm with you all the way." Forge, Garet's lead djinni agreed, also lifting his hand. Sixty-seven hands followed shortly.

Flint nodded. "Good. Now let's go."

"Wait!" Skyla, Lola's lead djinni interrupted. "Look!" everyone followed the direction that Skyla's hand was pointing in, and saw the Luna star lying innocently beside the door.

"Isn't that the Luna star?" Fog, Piers' lead djinni whispered, his voice betraying a little hope and glee.

"It is!" Cannon, Jenna's lead djinni was so excited, he looked ready to jump around like a madman.

"What do we do now?" Echo, Felix's lead djinni asked Flint.

"Well… Let's steal the star, and, well… I don't know!" Flint dropped his small head in his hands. Everyone else stared in surprise at him.

"What's the matter, Flint?" Ether spoke up gently.

"I always make the decisions. " Flint replied, his voice on the verge of cracking. "I always devise the plans. I always look after you, because you are my responsibilities and my friends. I watch over Isaac, because he is my master, and my best friend…" a tear escaped his eye. "The pressure's too much. There's too much at stake here! What if I make the wrong decision? It will cost all our master and mistress their lives! We can either grab the Luna star, attack Silvia, run, or heal our masters and mistresses. Each decision has a downfall to it! What will we do?"

Fever hopped over to Flint. "We'll do what you think best. You're the leader, and we trust your decision. We'll follow you all the way, and support you. Even if you make the wrong decision. And I know you'll make the right one." The other djinn all nodded, their tiny, different coloured heads bobbing up and down in unison.

Flint looked up. "Thanks guys."

Zephyr smiled. "So, oh great leader man, what's your decision?"

Flint mused for a few seconds. "Okay, here's the plan." All the djinn leaned in to listen. "Two djinn go and grab that Luna star; the best healing djinn go round and try to cure and revive our masters and mistresses; one more djinni go and awake Sheba's djinni. We also need our best healer here to heal Sheba especially… The rest of you, come with me, and we go and try to bring Silvia down! She's done us and the world enough trouble, and we need to get revenge! We will die fighting! And it will serve as a distraction if we are successful in awaking our masters and mistresses."

Spring nodded enthusiastically. "Great idea Flint!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Flint instructed.

While all this was going on between the djinn, Silvia herself was walking around, her lips curled into a triumphant and arrogant smirk. "Serves all you idiots right." She thought. "You were never a match for me. Every one of you." She passed Piers. He was lying on his front, his blue hair spilled out, spreading itself over his back. She froze when she saw the hair. Looking around, she found what she was looking for.

Silvia remembered the battle against them clearly. She recalled slashing at some of Piers' hair, and some of it was lying on the floor nearby. Walking over, she scooped some of the thin, smooth strands up, and held them like precious stones in her hands. "Oh, why?" Silvia whispered out loud. "Why did you leave? Why did you go? Why did you get yourself killed?"

Suddenly, she was alert. Her eyes looked up instantly, her hands separating and going straight to her lances. The locks of hair fell down, falling slowly and silently. They landed on the ground by Silvia's feet. "Who's there?" she shouted boldly, not afraid and hands on lances. She was ready.

Silence. Silvia lifted her hands off her weapons, slightly confused, but her face betrayed no emotion. "Strange…" she thought. "I swear I could feel the presence of someone… Someone awake…"

As she wondered, the djinn all crept up closer to her soundlessly.

Silvia's mind then wandered over to the Luna star. "Ah yes." She grinned and she thought. "I still need to light this place… Killing these fools too… Now, where is my slave?" her eyes passed over to Pyra, who was lying still. "Damn." Silvia cursed, "Serenitia hit her too. Oh well. Must get that star off her." The Luna adept began to make her way over to Pyra quickly.

"Now!" a squeaky voice yelled. Silvia jumped. Many small djinn were now either flying or running towards her.

(A/N: Imagine the little, squat djinn running! laughs insanely HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! So damn funny! falls off chair )

Silvia growled. She had completely forgotten that the adepts owned djinn. But she didn't care. She had demolished the adepts quickly enough. How hard could their djinn be? She grabbed her lances, and began to fight as the djinn unleashed their combined power at her.

Whilst this was happening, Quartz, Spark, Tinder, Balm, Spring, Tonic, Breath, Crystal, Flower and Salt crept away to heal their masters and mistresses. Some gave HP, while others healed their status.

Kite and Ether were the ones who went to get the Luna star. They were still far away from it though.

Ember was calling Sheba's djinn, who woke up, surprised. They and Ember immediately joined the battle.

The attacking djinn were all unleashing their powers, making the battle scene rather messy.

Fog was using his fog, which was supposed to blind Silvia, but her gleaming, silver eyes penetrated everything. Torch and Scorch were both attacking, and they were successful, as Silvia winced. They had burnt some of her skin. Breeze was busy trying to boost the party's resistance; Luff was attempting to seal Silvia's psynergy, and Zephyr was raising the party's agility. Only Luff failed when Silvia used her Aurora Shield to protect herself from being drained of her psynergy. Meld made his entire Venus djinn team, Bane, Echo, Flint, Geode, Mold, Petra, Sap and Steel, attack together, forcing Silvia to drop to her knees. She had been so busy trying to block Reflux's assault, she had left herself open. She was tiring. The djinn were winning.

Silvia opened her eyes slightly, and cast Aurora Shield once more. She knew she was going to lose. She had underestimated the power of the djinn. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of two djinn almost reaching something. She narrowed her eyes more, and she realised it was the Luna star. She was going to be beaten by these round blobs. She wasn't about to let that happen.

Silvia was mad. She channelled her anger into her weakened body, and yelled, "To me, Luna star!"

Flint's eyes widened in horror. "Kite, Ether, the star!!"

Too late. The two Jupiter djinn watched in utter amazement as the star flew through the air, away from them, and landed in Silvia's palms. All the djinn were horrified. She smirked evilly. "It's over." She whispered. "I've won, you've lost. Let me show you what defeat tastes like-"

Silvia was suddenly interrupted. "Silvia!" everyone turned, and blinked in amazement. It was Mia!

"You!" Silvia's face abruptly twisted into an expression of deep loathing and hate.

"Yeah, me." Mia smirked.

"Mia!" the djinn cried, rushing over to her, settling at her feet. Some were injured, but mostly okay.

"It's fine, guys, I'll take over from here." Mia reassured them quietly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the other djinn hard at work trying to revive her friends.

"How did you get in here?" Silvia spat.

"I came in through the open door." Mia smiled victoriously. "Then I came up here to find you… Long time no see, _Silvy_."

Silvia growled loudly. "Do NOT call me that, b####."

"I'll call you whatever I want." Mia stood up to the older girl. She took a step forward to Silvia. "Now I know what he meant when he said his true love was behind all this."

Silvia, surprisingly, took a step back. "He?"

"Alex, Silvia." Mia hissed, her eyes gleaming. "Alex."

"Don't say that name!" Silvia screeched, covering her ears with her hands. She slipped the Luna star into her robes. Her face was etched with pain and sorrow.

"Why don't we fight, right here, right now?" Mia proposed.

"Why don't we." Silvia uncovered her ears and smirked. "I'm ready Mia. But the question is, are you?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Bring it on, b####." Mia gripped her staff harder. "I will win." She thought. "For Isaac, for my friends."

"Mia! Mia!" her own seven djinn appeared. "We are ready to help you fight till the end!" Obviously, some djinn weren't always sleeping…

"So are we!" the djinn at her feet squeaked.

"Thanks guys." Mia smiled gratefully. "But I have to do this…on my own. This is personal."

Looking up, Mia's eyes met Silvia's, and the battle…began.

* * *

_Princess Viv: Sorry, I just love leaving things on cliffhangers… And as I said before, I will repost some chapters… I'm not pleased with them, that's why. Lol. But I will update at the same time._

_Well, 'till next time, folks!_

**Chapter 13: The fight**


	14. Chapter 13: The Fight and the Sol Lord

_Princess Viv: It's been such a long time! I'm so ashamed of myself!_

_Ebony: You should be._

_Princess Viv: (ignores) But here I am, with the long-awaited thirteenth chapter. I must apologise for the half a year delay in updating, but if you read the notice I posted up in my bio, you'll know I was banned from using my computer for a long time._

_Ebony: Over half a year in exile for us djinn… Do you even know how that feels? (Glares at Viv)_

_Princess Viv: No, and I don't want to. I am still banned, actually, though the summer holidays aren't included, meaning I have about two and a half months to make up for what I haven't done! And I'm luckily also out of writer's block, so on with the story, I guess!_

_Sparkle: Yay!_

_Ebony: Shut up, fluff ball._

_Rocky: (sigh) These six months have made her beyond grumpy… It's more like an everlasting tantrum. Ignore her, Sparkle…_

_**Black Demon567: **Yeah, I know about the curse thing, and I've never liked censoring them either, but I felt I should, just in case somebody reported me… And here we go with the fight! Woot! (You're seriously rubbing off on me, god damnit!)_

_**Unkown-Character: **Thankies! And how's the fic, btw?_

_**Daidairo: **Lol, they're only foreign djinn (as in Pyra's), don't worry… (Covers mouth) Damnit, I really shouldn't have said that… (Whacks head)_

_**Jadebell: **Lol, sorry! I have a strong attachment to cliffys! Damnit, I wanna watch XS's second series! (Cries) I bet I'll never get the chance to watch it! You must tell me what happens! Lol, and no, I seem to be much slower updating than you at the moment! (Sweat drop)_

_**PlutoAdept: **(sweat drop) Silvia's really… Easy to manipulate, especially when it's about Alex, lol! She actually supports that Sol Lord's plan, etc, etc, etc… She thinks she can rule the world with him! (Yeah, whatever!) And thanks for the ideas! I'll try and use them!_

_**RPG Lover: **It is slightly AU in parts, thanks for pointing that out. I never mentioned that in the description though, and when I started this fic, I didn't know a lot of the facts… So I apologise for that._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Camelot, or any of the characters, except Pyra, Sapphia, Lola and Lulu, the Sol Lord dude and Silvia. And of course, the future new characters._**

**

* * *

**

Golden Sun: Fight for the Stars

**Chapter 13: The Fight and the Sol Lord**

_**

* * *

Previously… **_

_"Why don't we fight, right here, right now?" Mia proposed._

_"Why don't we?" Silvia uncovered her ears and smirked. "I'm ready Mia. But the question is, are you?"_

_"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Bring it on, bitch." Mia gripped her staff harder. "_I will win." _She thought. _"For Isaac, for my friends."

_"Mia! Mia!" Her own seven djinn appeared. "We are ready to help you fight till the end!" Obviously, some djinn weren't always sleeping…_

_"So are we!" the djinn at her feet squeaked._

_"Thanks guys." Mia smiled gratefully. "But I have to do this…on my own. This is personal."_

_Looking up, Mia's eyes met Silvia's, and the battle…began._

* * *

The moment their eyes clashed, the battle had truly began. Silvia was obviously the stronger, more skilled fighter, with her powerful psynergy and tough body; however, Mia was faster and more agile, with swift moves and quick dodges. The two launched themselves at each other, neither showing any mercy for the other. Mia may have been injured beforehand, but it seemed her great determination was driving her forward more than ever. 

As the other djinn watched the situation grimly, some of the females slightly frightened, Flint began to wonder how he was to get the Luna Star back while Silvia and Mia were fighting for their lives, and in Mia's case, the world and her friends. The Venus djinni had no idea of how he was to retrieve the black orb from inside of the Luna adept's robes, but he had to find a way. Turning to Mia's djinn, who were standing by to save Mia in case anything bad happened, Flint began to consult her lead djinni, Fizz.

"I don't think any of us have the power to get this Star." Fizz shook her head and replied in a hushed voice. "None of our abilities have the power to call something to come to us, nor to teleport things…"

"I could not believe I let you slip through my fingers like that back at Lola and Lulu's house." Mia muttered angrily as the two foes circled each other wearily. "I should've asked to see this "poor girl" that my friends had found here. I should've suspected something when they said the girl was called "Silvia"!"

"Tut tut." Silvia smirked. "Silly girl. No point killing yourself over it now. It's too late!"

"I'll kill you!" Mia cried.

"Give up, Mia!" Silvia spat as their weapons clashed loudly, sending small sparks flying.

"I'll never give up!" Mia retaliated.

"By the way, didn't my master's servants hurt you a while ago?" Silvia asked as the two adepts stepped back from one another, panting.

"Yes, but not enough to disable me to fight you." Mia said through gritted teeth as she once again launched an attack on Silvia. Both girls' actions were filled with tenacity and strength.

"It's a shame you survived." Silvia smirked. "You would've been spared this more painful and horrible death I'm about to give to you. I shall avenge myself!"

"No one…. will get past me." Mia replied calmly, her aquamarine eyes shining with determination. Suddenly, her body glowed a bright blue, and with a loud cry, she swung her staff and knocked Silvia's lances to the ground. Before the Luna adept could react, she had fallen onto the floor, and was gazing up at a large staff pointing at her throat, and a raging Mia. This sudden twist caused all the djinn to stop talking and stare anxiously at the battle scene.

Silvia smirked up at her enemy. "Bravo."

"Surrender now, Silvia." Mia growled softly.

"I will never surrender." Silvia drawled, her voice a low hiss. "I cannot be defeated."

"Everyone can be defeated." Mia countered.

"You underestimate the limits of my awesome power!" Silvia cried, and laughed maniacally. "Do you not see your friends, lying around you, near the brink of death? They all attacked me together, and they failed, each and every one of them!" However, unbeknown to Silvia, Mia's friends were currently being healed extremely quickly by a small force of djinn.

"I will not fall, nor fail." Mia glared at the silver-haired woman.

"Oh, but you will." Silvia stared right back, her own silver eyes boring into Mia's, "Like you said, Mia… **Everyone** can be defeated!" Suddenly, before Mia could react, Silvia lifted her hands into the air, and cried, "Serenitia!" The afore-used Luna psynergy erupted from the heavens and descended upon Mia in a blink of an eye, bathing the eighteen-year-old in pure white light.

"Mia! No!" the djinn's cries were heard. As Mia too slumped to the ground, the djinn looking horrified. Silvia picked herself up slowly, and began to heal herself with Heal Purge.

"Stupid, foolish girl." Silvia stared at Mia, her lips curved upwards in a small smirk of triumph. "I'm too powerful for you. I was always better than you." Turning her back, the Luna adept stalked towards the centre of the lighthouse, each stride more forceful and closer than the last.

"What are we going to do!" Calista hissed.

"Let's go!" Cannon announced, and tried to surge forward, but his face slammed into something invisible.

Black groaned, "It's Silvia doing this. I know this Luna move. It's like that Sol move, Wall of Light. This one's called the Luna Shield, a lot like the Aurora Shield, which is used to protect the user… We'll never get through!"

"Gah! This is driving me crazy!" Geode exclaimed, banging his little fist on the floor.

"She's getting closer!" Kite whispered, fear laced in her voice.

"What can we do?" Fizz moaned.

"She's walking slowly on purpose." Flint seethed. "Just to mock us."

"Wait!" Fog murmured excitedly, "Aren't some of the others out there healing our masters?"

"Yes!" nodded Coal eagerly. "Quartz, Spark, Tinder, Balm, Spring, Tonic, Breath, Crystal, Flower and Salt are all out there!"

"There are two possibilities." Flint declared, "Either our comrades can attack Silvia instead of healing, and distract her for a while, even though they're obviously not as strong as her, or they can carry on reviving some of our masters, and hope they'll wake."

"I hope it's the latter." Waft closed her eyes and prayed. "I don't want our friends getting hurt… They're not strong enough! Maybe our masters have more of a chance of stopping her!"

Meanwhile, the said djinn not encased by the Luna Shield and unknown to Silvia were still frantically healing as fast as they could. However, they could feel their energy falling little by little, and each knew that even if they tried to attack Silvia, they would be easily swatted away – what difference would it make? Instead, they decided to conserve their energy to carry on healing their masters. Hopefully, one of them would come round and do something…

Silvia had now reached the edge of the opening in the middle of the lighthouse. Grinning triumphantly, she reached inside her robes and pulled out the much-wanted Luna Star, shining innocently in the little light the lighthouse shed. All the djinn, trapped or not trapped, watched the scene with bated breath. As Silvia slowly began to move her hand forward to drop the black orb into the cavern, the Luna lighthouse was so silent, anyone could've heard a pin drop.

Suddenly, Silvia froze. The djinn watched, wide-eyed, wondering what had made the Luna adept stop so suddenly. Her hand was right over the pit, and if she loosened her grip now, the orb would disappear forever. But Silvia never let go. She held that Luna Star for ages… and ages… and ages. Finally, the djinn, curious about what was happened, crept forward quietly, but she still did not stir. Her hand was still frozen above the hole, never moving. When the djinn reached her, they realised she **was **frozen!

"Hey, wait a minute!" Rustica exclaimed, looking around her, "Weren't we trapped by the Luna Shield a second ago? What happened to it?"

"And why isn't Silvia moving?" Viper questioned, flying up and waving a small hand in front of her silver eyes. "Is she dead?"

"This is indeed strange…" Flint mused to himself.

Suddenly, the other djinn who had been healing the adepts approached them, panting. "What happened?"

"She's frozen." Blitz replied, a confused expression upon his djinni face.

"I… I did it…"

All the djinn looked behind them to see a very weak Pyra struggling to get up; her hair was dishevelled, her clothes were torn from Silvia's Serenitia, and there were bruises and cuts all over her skin. "Pyra!" the Mars adept's djinn ran to their hurt mistress.

"Are you alright?" Fiera asked worriedly.

"I… I'm fine." Pyra forced a small smile, and coughed.

"What did you do to Silvia?" Flint asked.

"Just disabled her for a few moments." Pyra winked. "I had my hand on her foot, and used Flame Freeze… I've barely ever used that psynergy before. It obviously came in handy…" She coughed again, and shook her head, looking around. "We have to heal our comrades quickly, bind Silvia up, and retrieve the Star. One of you, go and get it. Hurry…"

Rustica surged forward and regained the Luna Star before it fell from the disabled Silvia's hand, then returned to the floor, clutching it tightly. "I'll look after it for now."

"Good… Now, we must find a way to lock up Silvia before she can escape." Pyra ordered, thinking. "I don't know what we can possibly do to contain her. She's so strong…"

Suddenly, there was a small groan from behind Pyra, and everyone turned to see Felix slowly sit up, his hand to his head. "Venus… I feel terrible…"

"Felix!" Pyra cried, and she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around the Venus adept. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Surprised at Pyra's sudden move, Felix was stunned for a moment, but then recovered and smiled into her dirty cloak. "I'm glad you're alright too. Have we got the Luna Star?"

"Yes." Pyra let him go and smiled, barely conscious about the fact that she had just embraced the Venus adept. "I was able to disable Silvia and we retrieved it."

"It looks like most of us are still not awake yet." Felix frowned, looking around at his fallen comrades.

"Yes…" Pyra commented sadly. "I hope they will wake soon."

"Oo!" Suddenly, Kite started exclaiming loudly, "Look! Ivan's waking up too!" Everyone turned to see Ivan a few metres away open his eyes and blink, his dirty face an expression of pain and confusion.

"Where… Where am I-I?" he stuttered.

Quickly, the djinn, Pyra and Felix ran over to their friend. "Don't worry, Ivan, everything's okay now. We'll explain later." Felix soothed, wondering how they were going to tell both Pyra and Ivan that they had been brainwashed by Silvia and turned against their own friends.

After Ivan had recovered enough to start moving, he rushed over to Sheba, who was still unconscious and badly hurt. "We will all help one another to recover when we get back." Felix reassured the younger boy.

"Yes. As long as we have the Luna Star, nothing now will get in our way, especially not this "Sol Lord"." A determined voice said firmly. Isaac had also awoken, and was standing up, leaning on his sword for support.

"Isaac! I'm so glad you're alright." Ivan smiled tiredly.

Isaac nodded his thanks, and looked around. "Mia!" he spotted what he had been searching for, and surged forward to check up on her.

"She should be the last one to awake, since she was the last one to fall," Flint arrived by his master's feet and gave Isaac the low-down on the situation, "but her injuries are not as grave as the others, since Silvia had already lost much of her energy when she fought Mia, and Mia's body also recovers rapidly – something which all healing Mercury adepts possess."

"Mia…" Isaac whispered, and hugged his loved-one against his chest.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the Luna Lighthouse, and everyone who was conscious closed their eyes to shield themselves from the golden luminosity. When it faded, they forced their eyes open to see a figure beside the frozen Silvia; he or she was dressed in a long golden cape, and a hood covered the face of the said person. Slowly, he or she extended a hand and touched the shoulder of Silvia gently; she abruptly closed her eyes and slumped, her body falling to the floor, but the figure caught her just in time, lifting her up.

Recovering from the sudden shock of seeing a random person appear, Isaac yelled, "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing to her?"

The hooded figure turned to the others, but no eyes were seen – just darkness. There was deathly silence in the room for what seemed like centuries, then the shining figure turned, and disappeared into another shower of blinding light.

"Ah, my eyes…" Ivan flinched.

Isaac blinked several times and groaned, trying to rid the flashing lights erupting into the darkness of his closed eyelids.

"Who… was that?" Felix stuttered, shaking his head hard. "That light sure was bright…"

"I think… that was… the Sol Lord." Pyra replied quietly, staring away, her eyes glazed over, but not from the blinding light.

Everyone conscious turned to look at her, a mixture of emotions displayed on their faces.

"He… saved Silvia," Isaac remarked bitterly after an awkward silence, "but, my friends," he turned to his companions, "we **will** stop whoever gets in our way again. We will avenge everybody who has been hurt by them too. This can go on no longer."

Ivan nodded, "Yes." Felix and Pyra also dipped their heads in agreement.

"Okay then…" Isaac's face was set in rock as he gripped Mia's hand tightly, "Let's go."

_

* * *

Princess Viv: Finished… at last! Hope you enjoyed that… It was a bit crude, due to the fact I haven't written in ages, and the details of the story are vague to me now. Please review though!_


	15. Chapter 14: Bring Me Mia

_Princess Viv: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's Chapter fourteen._

_Aqua: This is probably the fastest update, excluding the very first three chapters when they came out…_

_Princess Viv: I had already written the three of them, and only just mustered the courage to post it up… And I put up all three of them in three days… lol._

_**Black Demon567: **(wince) Sorry about your boss… lol… But thanks for your sacrifice. It's so touching!_

_**Unknown-Character: **Thanks for your review, U-C. And yup, you know I've got your chappies. Can't wait! I can't believe our fic is OUT! (That first reviewer was… annoying…)_

_**chaos0619: **Lol, I'm glad you're happy._

_**SirGecko: **(swoon) … Omg… I can't believe **you** of all people reviewed my fic! I feel so… happy! (Damnit, I can't do emoticons on here! Gah!) (cough) Anyway, thanks very much. I'm glad you feel my writing has improved – of course, from my POV, there isn't much difference… I tried reading it again, but I can't see the improvement... lol… Maybe because it's my own fic. (smile) I'm also happy you enjoyed this story. Personally, I hate many aspects of this fic – many things that I wish I could go back on – but being my first ever fic published, it's bound to have its bad things and mistakes… I'll just have to put up with them, lol. And saying this reminds you of your first fic is a great honour, really, it is! I'm extremely thankful. Any of your criticism is welcomed, and I myself am very glad to be back too. Thanks for everything._

_**raitai**: Well, hello! Nice to meet you! I'm so glad you admire my work… It's great hearing that from reviewers – a great sense of achievement and joy, lol. Thanks a bunch. And it's a coincidence we love the same shippings. (smile) About Songs of a Diary… The plan was that I'd start anew with a different storyline… I have such bad writer's block on it. And the story itself annoys me… I hope you won't be too disappointed if I start afresh. Hopefully I'll write something even better than it…_

_**savinglifelessness: **Yeah, I know… (sigh) I didn't really realise that fact until half way into the fic, and I couldn't do anything about it then… I hope you'll just go along with it, lol!_

**

* * *

**

Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars

**Chapter 14: Bring Me Mia**

* * *

"My master… I am most sorry for not being able to alight the Luna Lighthouse…" 

"_Silvia, what you have failed to accomplish has cost me… a great deal of time…"_

"_Master, let me make it up to you!"_

"_You can, and you will. But be grateful and satisfied that I will not punish you for your mistake. You are most valuable to me…"_

"_Thank you, my Lord… I am honoured to be of your service… What is it that I must do to please you, my master?"_

"… _I need you to do something you may find a little difficult because of who it involves…"_

"_I will do anything you ask, my Lord!"_

"… _Good… Your task is to bring Mia to me. Unharmed."_

* * *

Mia awoke with a start, jumping up from her lying position on her bed; cold sweat shined on her forehead, and she breathed hard as she tried to remain calm. 

"Mia! You're awake! Finally! How are you feeling?"

Turning, Mia saw Isaac sitting to her side; his face was smiling broadly, and his eyes were shining with… relief?

"I… Well… I feel fine… It was just a… a nightmare…" In Mia's mind, she recalled the loud and mocking laughter of a male and female resounding in her ears… And what made it a "nightmare" was that the female sounded very much like… Silvia.

"Mia?" Isaac frowned as his girlfriend spaced out, staring at the opposite wall, "Are you alright? Was your dream really bad?"

"No, no…" Mia shook her head, not wanting her boyfriend to worry, "Isaac… What… happened?" Mia asked, confused, as she drew up the duvet closer to her to keep herself warm. "I… don't recall much."

For the next quarter of an hour, Isaac quickly summarised to her what had happened while she was unconscious at the Luna Lighthouse; she took everything in as fast as she could, trying to absorb it all into her tired mind.

"I really did think I could beat her…" Mia cast her blue eyes downwards at her lap as she remembered everything, a few strands of her aquamarine hair falling out of place as her head drooped. "If I had, then…"

"Don't say that, Mia." Isaac held her hand and said firmly. "You did all you could, and we're all grateful for that."

"Thanks, Isaac." Mia whispered softly, then reached forward to hug the Venus adept tightly. "I'm… glad we at least obtained the Luna Star."

Isaac nodded in agreement and they separated. Mia looked up again, "Hey, Isaac, how many of us are awake? Are we all well? How are the others?" she asked, worried for her friends.

"Well, Piers, Sapphire, Kay, Justin, Megan, Lola and Lulu have all woken up since. However… Garet, Jenna, Sheba and Aaron are still unconscious. But Megan and Justin tell me that they should be up within the day." Isaac managed a grin at his final sentence.

"Poor Ivan and Kay must be worried sick." Mia shook her head sadly, her heart feeling her friends' ache and pain.

Isaac lifted his hand and touched her cheek gently, his eyes staring into hers, "Mia… You have no idea how worried and anxious I was when you had yet to awake… I've missed you."

Mia felt tears fill up her blue eyes, and quickly blinked them away, "Thank you."

* * *

That afternoon, the conscious members of the group sat around the dining table in the kitchen, all trying to figure out what their next move was. 

"Well," Isaac declared, the only one standing; he was stationed at the top of the long table, his hands leaning against the mahogany wood as he looked around at his team, his blue eyes glancing from one person to another, "we now know the power of our enemy… We cannot underestimate them. Yes, _them_. We know that their leader, the so acclaimed "Sol Lord", will send more and more of his associates after us… We don't know what their next move is, so we must always be on the look out."

The team nodded, all concentrating hard on their leader's words.

"So, what's our next move?" Isaac questioned out loud, "Well… We all know that the Sol Lord will most likely hunt us down for the Luna Star, and at the same time, probably send his closest associate, Silvia, to the Sol Lighthouse. I'm assuming that the Sol Lord has healed Silvia himself, and will be sending her to do his dirty work immediately. He will waste no time."

Pyra nodded at his comments, agreeing with the golden-haired Venus adept. "Yes… He is swift and cunning… Like Isaac said, we must not underestimate him. To do so would mean inevitable failure. And failure cannot be tolerated while in such a sensitive situation – the world's future does rest in our hands…"

"To think," Mia spoke up quietly, "that so many people are living out there, totally unaware what danger lies ahead… Such ignorance is so… sad…"

There was an awkward silence in the group, which Isaac quickly broke a few moments after, "My friends… Here's the plan I have. We will continue on to the Sol Lighthouse, in order to prevent the Sol Lord from lighting it, and find the Sol Star. Of course, we must initially _find _where this lighthouse stands first. Once we have, we must travel swiftly for many reasons. One, we must not let the Sol Lord get there first. Two, we have to be careful, in case of ambush from any more of Sol's associates. Are you all with me? If in doubt with the plan, raise your hand and speak your mind."

There was a swift pause as Isaac gazed around the table; everyone seemed in mutual agreement. He could move on. "Good… Then the next stage now is… to find this Sol Lighthouse and the Sol Star."

"How are we to do that?" Sapphia asked, "Do any of us know where it is?"

Most heads turned in the direction of Pyra and the Luna twins. Seeing their comrades' questioning glances, Pyra spoke up, "I, for one, definitely do not know where the lighthouse stands… It has always been shrouded in even more mystery than the Luna Lighthouse and Star. As for the Sol Star… I wonder, with much anxiety, in whose hands it lies in now."

Lola shook her head in reply for her and her sister, "We are Luna adepts, not Sol adepts… Having never left the island, the Sol Lighthouse's position is beyond our knowledge... We are sorry for not being able to aid you…"

A worried silence once again descended upon the travellers, when suddenly, footsteps were heard echoing on the staircase; looking up in surprise, everyone saw Garet, Jenna and Sheba climbing down slowly.

"Sheba!" Ivan exclaimed, and rushed to hug his blonde-haired friend.

"Garet! Jenna!" Kay ran and fell into her elder brother's arms.

Everyone else also stood up and greeted the recovered adepts with embraces and words of love and worry. They were all extremely relieved and happy that the three of them were feeling much better, and in absolute fit condition.

"I see only Aaron has yet to awaken…" Megan stated sadly when everyone had calmed down from their mutual excitement.

"Don't worry though," Justin reassured the group when their faces fell, crestfallen, especially Garet and Kay's, "he is the youngest, and it is natural he should be the last to awaken. I would not worry too much." His last and repeated sentence was directed at Kay, who looked on the verge of tears. Slowly walking over to her, he gave her a smile of reassurance, and she managed a grateful lift of the lips in return.

As Garet, Jenna and Sheba were quickly updated on the events and news they had missed, Pyra stood against the wall to one side; her back was leaning against the wood, and she had her red eyes closed tightly, her beautiful face frowning slightly.

Noticing Pyra was alone, Felix made his way over to her, curious about her sudden change of behaviour. Reaching her, he stood beside the Mars adept and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Hello, Felix."

"Hi…" he turned to see her still with her eyes shut, her chest lifting up and down slowly in soft breaths. "Are you okay?"

Opening one blood red eye, Pyra smirked at her brown-haired friend, "What do you mean?"

"You seem a bit… subdued." Felix managed to find the word he wanted, and stared at the ceiling. "I'm just… worried…" he added quietly.

Turning to fully face Felix, Pyra opened both eyes and smiled genuinely and widely at him, "Felix, thanks for being concerned… It means so much to me. But I'm absolutely fine…"

It was Felix's turn to open his brown eyes and face Pyra, "I'm glad… How are you feeling from, well… Silvia's _mind control_…?" The Venus adept had been reluctant to bring the past events up, but he wanted to make sure his friend was definitely fine.

Pyra looked down, a few bangs of blood red falling too, "… I am regretful I hadn't been able to stop her, and very guilty for having turned against you… Felix, you and your friends mean more than you can imagine to me… I've never had so many people care about me so much before… My cousins, Saturos and Agatio, always hated me, as did Menardi and Karst, and though my aunt and uncle gave me a home, they never really loved me… I've never felt loved… I know you guys had your doubts about me at first, and I can't blame you, so the things Silvia made me do… If you had not figured it out, your friends would have never trusted me again… I _betrayed you… _If Silvia had gotten away with what she wanted to do with me, we would not be standing here now, alive and with the Luna Star in our hands…" she trailed off, and Felix managed to catch sight of the small tear drop that fell and landed on the floor silently.

"Pyra… Listen to me. We, as in me and **our** friends, we _did_ trust you… More than you know. There were obviously doubts, but we oversaw them. And your actions against us was not your fault – it was Silvia's doing. So do not wrap yourself in self-blame… Do not wallow in guilt. We **all **trust you; after all, it was you who saved us in the end – you managed to disable Silvia. Trust me. Do not be unhappy, for we're all here for you, especially **me**." Felix said firmly, and reached forward to tuck a stray strand of Pyra's red hair away from her face.

Looking up, Pyra felt the tears in her eyes; furiously refusing to let herself cry, she began to frantically blink them away, and stared at the Venus adept, "Felix… Thank you so much…" Abruptly, she stepped forward, and let her head fall against Felix's shoulder, her blood red hair falling with her. "Thank you…"

Surprised at first, Felix smiled softly down at his friend as he let her cry silently into his cloak, and in his mind, he hoped that Pyra would feel better soon. _"She deserves her happiness…"_

* * *

After another couple of days of rest, Aaron finally awoke, to the delights of Garet and Kay especially. However, the team had still failed to find the location of the Sol Star and Lighthouse… 

"Pyra, I remember you telling me about these special batch of islands before we came. Lunara here is one of them, right?" Ivan asked the older adept, who'd he become great friends with – they often spent many nights together where Pyra taught the younger adept much about things that fascinated him.

The irritated team, excluding the youngsters, Justin, Megan, Kay and Aaron, were once again assembled in the kitchen, all trying to figure out something none of them knew.

"Ah, yes…" Pyra mused, "I recall that. I forgot to tell you…"

"Well, could it be that Sol's lighthouse stands on one of these islands?"

"Hm… There are many **many** islands, Ivan… I regrettably do not know them all – there are too many to name! However, I have an idea now! I may know somebody on one of the other islands who could _help_ us…"

"Who?" Isaac's head shot up, hope filling his insides, threatening to burst.

"He's a guy I met on my journey long ago…" Pyra replied, scrunching up her face, trying to remember something, "I was on the island Sunka, when I almost drowned in my ship – there had been a terrible storm, and being a Mars adept, I had no chance… I would've died, if it hadn't been for him… He said his name was Kent, and he happened to be a Sol adept. I stayed with him for a while as I recovered, and he turned out to know quite a lot about the islands and about alchemy. I was rather surprised… He was so young! Once I was well again, and prepared to leave, he asked me to visit him whenever I passed by… I think it's time to pay him that long-awaited visit."

"Then let's go!" Isaac stood up suddenly, causing the chair to crash on the floor.

"Chill, Isaac." Jenna smirked. "You're over-excited."

All of a sudden, the only window in the kitchen, which faced out to the sea, was shattered as a body flew through it, screaming at the same time. The red blur shot at Lola and Lulu, who both cried and dodged out of the way just in time; however, the screaming blob **did** end up hitting the person behind the girls – Felix.

"Aaron!" Garet roared angrily as everyone saw the Mars adept's younger brother sprawled against Felix, who was lying on the floor awkwardly. The young boy was definitely out like a light – and the high-pitched screaming that had obviously emitted from his mouth had died too. "I thought you kids were playing **peacefully** _outside_?"

"What in Venus…?" Felix frowned, staring at the bundle on top of him. Quickly, the older adept grabbed hold of Aaron and placed him on a chair, examining him to make sure Garet's sibling was unhurt. "Please don't tell me this was another prank of his and Kay's… It obviously backfired on him!"

A seething Garet turned towards the broken window, and stalked up to it, ignoring the crunching of glass below his new boots. "Kay!" he bellowed loudly, red in the face.

Kay, Justin and Megan appeared rapidly behind the corner of the house, Kay wearing a very guilty expression on her face. Kay shuffled her feet, "What's the matter, big bro?" she asked timidly, clutching onto Justin and Megan.

Garet stared at his younger sibling for a brief moment, then yelled, "Did **you** throw Aaron into our meeting room? Did you?" before Kay could even reply, he shouted again, "What in Mars did you do that for!"

Having obviously lost the gift of speech, Justin spoke up for her, "Well, us four were sparring, and it was my idea to have a small tournament, since we were all bored. First off, it was Aaron against me, and Megan and Kay. Then it was Kay against me, and Megan against Aaron. Finally, I went against Megan, and Kay was versus Aaron… But Kay judged her timing and strength badly, and ended up throwing Aaron through the window, and into, um…" the fourteen-year-old boy stared past Garet and into the kitchen, "er… into… Felix… as far as… I can see…" Kay winced as she heard this, and cowered behind Justin, her hand gripping Megan's tightly, visibly afraid of her older brother's unstoppable wrath.

There was an awkward silence, and Kay closed her eyes, knowing her doom was to come, when suddenly and surprisingly, it was broken by…

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Huh?" Garet turned around to see his girlfriend, Jenna, laughing very loudly, and whacking her elder brother on the back.

"You okay, Felix?" Jenna asked between breaths, "Haha, you're so cursed, ya know? It's always **you** getting hurt! These kids have so got it in for you! Haha!"

"I'm fine, Jenna." Felix replied grudgingly, sighing at his younger sister's behaviour, "Thanks for your great concern."

"It was funny though!" Jenna protested, then looking at everyone else, "Come on, wasn't it funny to watch Aaron fly through a window, screaming, then land on top of Felix?"

"Well…" Sheba began, smiling a little, thinking.

"It was kind of funny…" Ivan trailed of, smirking, his mind replaying the scene.

"Yeah, watching Felix get bowled over is rather…" Piers searched for the right word.

"Amusing." Sapphia grinned, finishing her husband's sentence.

Suddenly, everyone, excluding Felix, Garet and the younger children, were laughing loudly, much to the others' amazement. Garet unexpectedly started to chuckle quietly, and shook his head, "Trust Jenna to make a joke out of all of this…"

"_Stupid Jenna… Damn her…"_ Felix cursed his Mars adept sister on his mind.

"Let me see if Aaron's alright." Megan jumped through the broken window and ran to the unconscious boy.

"I think we need to fix that window." Lulu grinned at her twin.

"Sorry…" Kay apologised, hanging her red head.

"Ah, it's okay, Kay, you silly girl." Garet patted his sister on her shoulder. "Now, let's make sure your younger brother's alright."

* * *

As the team set out the next day, with Aaron once again rapidly on the mend, the day shined brightly for them, and they all felt their spirits rise. Little did they know, the days set ahead for them was not going to be so great… 

"Ah…" Aaron yawned, stretching, standing on the deck. "We've been on this ship for… _ages_… How long till we get there?"

"Not long, Aaron!" Lola replied cheerfully, her hair blowing in the cool wind, though she herself had no idea of the true answer.

"Actually, we have quite a while to go till we reach Sunka…" Pyra grinned at Felix; the two of them were watching the sights, the sea and the sky, feeling calm and relaxed.

"Don't tell that to Aaron, though." Felix smirked back.

Isaac, Mia, Garet and Jenna were below deck, playing cards to pass the time, while Sapphia and Piers manipulated the ship; Sheba and Ivan were situated in the mast, enjoying each other's company while on duty, and the others, namely Lola, Lulu, Felix, Pyra, Kay, Aaron, Justin and Megan, were all at the front of the ship.

As Felix, Pyra, Lola and Lulu chatted and enjoyed the view at the side, Megan lay under the sun, reading a book; Aaron was walking around, bored to pieces, and Justin was teaching Kay how to spar better.

"That's it…" Justin encouraged, as he hit back Kay's sword attacks, meanwhile dictating, "a bit higher, and quicker too… To the left! Yes! Now to the right! Careful, you'll hit yourself like that, and leave an opening for your enemy… Tuck the blade in, and then hit out. Yes! You've got it. Now--"

However, before Justin could complete his sentence, Aaron walked past, and Kay, not looking down, unfortunately tripped on his foot, and fell forward. The sharp sword she'd been using flew from her open hand, and fell, narrowly missing a shocked Aaron's leg; Kay herself landed hard on top of Justin, who fortunately had **not **let go of his own blade, and sent it flying.

"I'm so sorry!" Kay gasped, and fell off Justin, "Ow! … Aaron, damn you!" she swore, angry, and blushing bright red.

"Hey! You almost killed me!" Aaron protested angrily, pointing at the sword, which was stuck in the floor, blade down. "I can't even get it out! It's stuck in so firmly! That's how hard it landed! It could've killed me!"

"Shut up! You tripped me up first!"

Quickly hopping up, Justin reached for Kay's hand to help her up. Grabbing it, she thanked him, and retrieved the sword with ease. "Now that's one thing you **don't** want to do." Justin joked warmly, and laughed, and Kay found herself laughing along with him.

* * *

After a few days on board the ship, everyone had grown bored and restless, all wanting to get off as quickly as possible. So when Ivan hollered that land was in sight, and Pyra confirmed that the island was indeed Sunka, the team rejoiced gladly, and flew off the ship, relieved to be on land again. 

"Hey, why don't I go and find my friend by myself?" Pyra suggested, smiling, "After all, all of you, especially the younger ones, don't want to toil around with me, do you? I haven't been here in ages, so I might need some time to find his house… Go have some fun – Sunka has some great sights. It's beautiful."

"No, I'll go with you." Felix immediately cut in, "It's not safe to go on your own. Everyone must travel at least in a group of two - then at least you have back up."

Isaac nodded in agreement, while Jenna rolled her eyes and smirked at her elder brother, "Yes, Felix is correct. If we split up, we must all stay in small groups." He turned to Pyra and Felix, his blue eyes excited, "So… We'll see you two later."

As the team split up, Pyra led Felix away to search for her old friend. Meanwhile, the groups were quickly sorted. Isaac and Garet were a twosome, as were Piers and Sapphia; Sheba, Jenna, Mia, Lola, Lulu and Megan decided to hang out in a large group, and finally, Justin, Kay and Aaron were together, much to Kay's annoyance that her younger brother would be accompanying them.

"Don't worry about him." Justin smiled at her, seeing her look of disbelief and irritation, "I'll look out for him, and hopefully he won't be too much trouble."

Walking to the shops with the other girls, who were all chatting happily, feeling carefree, Mia suddenly had an extremely awful feeling about something she couldn't quite place her finger on. Lagging behind, the Mercury adept felt a large unexpected headache building up, and she frowned, _"What's going on? Am I ill? I barely get ill!"_

Half an hour passed, and Mia's condition grew worse; not wanting to worry her friends, she kept her illness a secret, and suffered slowly as her headache grew worse, and her legs and body grew weak and tired, even though every now and again, one of the girls would ask if she was alright, obviously seeing she was not herself.

"Hey, do you think Mia's okay?" Lola asked the girls as they walked ahead, an anxious expression on her pretty face, "She seems a bit out of it…"

"Yeah." Megan nodded, frowning, "She's not normally like this, but she won't say that there's anything wrong!"

"Let's ask her again." Jenna suggested, determined.

"Yeah, you could probably force it out of her." Sheba smirked, and in return, Jenna hit the Jupiter adept lightly on the arm.

"Hey…" Lulu suddenly spoke up, worry laced in her voice, "… Where **is **Mia!"

Everyone turned to see that the blue haired girl had indeed disappeared from sight. Only the villagers of Sunka milled around, trading things, totally ignorant of what was happening to the group of worried girls.

"Oh no…" Jenna whispered, her face paling rapidly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia was well and truly... **lost.**

"_Where am I?"_ the Mercury adept stared around at her surroundings anxiously, _"I swear I wasn't here before…" _Many large trees enclosed her, and she could barely make out the blue sky.

"That's because you weren't! I transported you here!" a feminine voice cried out, laughing mockingly, the sound seemingly coming from all directions, and answering the questions Mia's mind had asked.

"What the… Ah! … Ah…" Mia gasped as her head throbbed suddenly and sent a shock of pain through her.

"You're mine, Mia!"

There was sudden blinding silver light, lighting up the green forest in which the mystery person had transported Mia. As the light faded, the patch of ground which Mia had stood on a second ago was empty…

Mia had gone.

_

* * *

Princess Viv: Isaac is gonna be so worried… Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review!_


	16. Chapter 15: The Sol Lord

_Sorry for not updating for a while… I've been painting my room, etc, so I've been busy. I've also been having crazy brainstorms for another subject, and I can't stop writing fanfiction for it, so it's rather frustrating! Anyway, thanks for your reviews! I've reached over one hundred! Mwahahaha!_

_**Black Demon567: **(nods) I hope you're right about the goodness… I sometimes ain't that sure of myself, lol. And fine, fine, I'll try updating more slowly… But doesn't that aggravate you, idiot!_

_**Unknown-Character: **Lol, I stop in terrible places on purpose, U-C! Sorry to annoy you, and thanks again!_

_**raitai: **Thank you for your compliments – they really make me smile! And yes, I do hope to finish this story before I start anew with the Songs of a Diary. I also must finish two other fics before that too, so the pressure is on!_

_**SirGecko: **Yes, I really do regard you very highly, lol. And as I've said before, I am proud of my own quote… (laughs) And yes, knowing I'll receive a lengthy review from you does motivate me to update quicker! I really am desperate to finish this! I want to be able to post up more fics._

_**Jadebell: **Hi again! Long time no talk! And I'm so sorry that Mia's gone, but… she won't die, I promise! Don't cry! Btw, I've managed to see a lot of the XS series two! It's SO good! Hehe…_

_**Malteser99: **Aw, thanks. I promise I will finish this fic, so don't worry. I'm glad you enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, blah, blah, blah…**_

* * *

**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars**

_By Princess Viv_

**Chapter 15: The Sol Lord**

**

* * *

_Previously…_**

_"Where am I?" the Mercury adept stared around at her surroundings anxiously, "I swear I wasn't here before…" Many large trees enclosed her, and she could barely make out the blue sky._

_"That's because you weren't! I transported you here!" a feminine voice cried out, laughing mockingly, the sound seemingly coming from all directions, and answering the questions Mia's mind had asked._

_"What the… Ah! … Ah…" Mia gasped as her head throbbed suddenly and sent a shock of pain through her._

_"You're mine, Mia!"_

_There was sudden blinding silver light, lighting up the green forest in which the mystery person had transported Mia. As the light faded, the patch of ground which Mia had stood on a second ago was empty…_

_Mia had gone._

* * *

"Isaac! Garet!"

Turning around abruptly at the anguished voice that was gradually getting louder, Isaac and Garet found themselves face to face with a very distressed Jenna, auburn hair flying astray from her tied back, high ponytail, her flushed face stained with tears dried long ago.

"Jenna?" both eighteen-year-olds exclaimed in surprise at the sight of their childhood friend, who was dishevelled and scruffy, and seemed completely delirious, a fact that alarmed the duo very much, especially Garet, who immediately embraced her tightly.

"Where's everyone else?" Isaac frowned with worry as the spiky red head took his now sobbing girlfriend into his arms, trying to soothe her, but to no avail, "And what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jenna never cried… unless something terrible had occurred. Suddenly, Isaac felt his heart freeze as his mind began to wonder about the endless possibilities to why his childhood friend was sobbing.

"M-Mia! Mia!" Jenna wept into Garet's chest, soaking his tunic, having obviously lost her self-control; if her boyfriend had not been there for her to lean against, her body would have probably fallen to the ground with exhaustion.

"Mia?" Isaac jerked his head up harshly, hearing his loved one's name, his eyes widening, "What about Mia? Jenna, what's happened?" he took his friend by the shoulder and pressed her on for more information, his mind suddenly in hyper mode; his brain was fighting hard not to shake Jenna to death with impatience for more about the situation, his anxiety now having rocketed sky-high.

"She's… Mia's gone, Isaac! Gone!" Jenna cried out, her hands balled into tight fists, her eyes tightly shut; the eighteen-year-old grabbed a napkin from her tunic and quickly wiped away some of her wet tears from her pale face, trying hard not to lose it completely.

"W-What?" Isaac spluttered, blue eyes widening even more, his brain not processing nor understanding what it was Jenna had said; the teen felt as if something had gripped his entire body and he couldn't breathe – his mind could not believe her words either. It was as if time had stopped.

"She… She's gone!" The sobbing teenager choked while Garet slowly wiped her tears away from her cheek for the third time with his hand, "We can't f-find her…"

"She could have just got lost, you know, Jen," Garet spoke up while Isaac's shoulders temporarily sagged with relief at his best friend's remark, hoping that was the case – come to think about it, why would Mia just disappear into thin air? How was that even possible? Anyway, that wasn't like Mia… Maybe she just needed some time alone…

Jenna shook her head frantically, trying hard to blink away her salty tears, "No… No… You don't understand! We thought so too, but that was half an hour ago! We began to search for her, b-but we never found her. B-But then…" the adept paused for breath, her breathing coming in heavy pants, slurring a few of her words, "but then, we found this note on the ground!" Hurriedly, the Mars adept gave Isaac a piece of scrunched up paper.

Taking the note quickly and unravelling it, almost fumbling with the great need to know what was written upon it, Isaac began to read aloud the words for Garet's benefit, _"I have taken your little friend, you useless adepts. And I'm afraid you will not get her back… well, at least not alive, anyway."_

"What!" Garet exclaimed at the words, while Isaac paled quickly, shaking his head, his blue eyes, dazed, not able to believe what was happening – this wasn't possible. Was this all true? And if so, why? Why his Mia? What had she done? Who had done it?

"And it's a-all my fault!" suddenly, Jenna relapsed back into a huge fit of tears, something uncommon for the usually fiery and temperamental fire adept. Her sudden behaviour shook Garet immensely, who was used to having his crazy girlfriend comfort _him_, not him comfort her.

Having managed to regain a clear mind after a few faltering seconds, the leader of the group breathed out deeply and turned once again to Jenna, who was now trembling softly into a silent Garet's chest. Now with a logical brain functioning again, Isaac assessed the situation slowly, turning it over and over again in his mind. Finally, he came to the conclusion that Mia was, unfortunately, missing. For one, the red haired girl was extremely hysterical, two, the note Jenna had brought was… was out of the ordinary, and three… Mia was also an enemy of the Sol Lord, who, Isaac figured, would had probably done this because he probably wanted his blue haired, blue-eyed girlfriend captured, or worse still…

_"Killed…"_

"Whatever's happened," Isaac began firmly, his blue eyes firing with grim determination, ignoring his building sense of dread in his stomach and clutching the note very tight, screwing it into a ball of paper, "We **will** get to the bottom of this!" As hope reared its little head in the golden haired teen's mind, Isaac prayed that Mia was all right – because he felt if she was lost forever, he would lose hope altogether…

_"Mia…"_

_(A/N: I apologise if Jenna is rather OOC in your opinion here. Please forgive me, and I hope you overlook this problem.)_

* * *

_"Isaac…"_

Waking up with a sudden jolt, Mia blinked, her blue eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight streaming in through a window built high up in one of the stonewalls she was encased in. Gazing around at her surroundings, confused, the water adept tried to remember what had happened to her, since there seemed to be a large, gaping hole where her memory had once been.

_"Where am I? How did I get here?"_

Suddenly, Mia remembered the incident clearly as it all flooded back into her throbbing mind, and she frowned with anxiety, a sense of deep dread filling her churning stomach…

_**Flashback…**_

"Where am I_?" the Mercury adept stared around at her surroundings anxiously, "_I swear I wasn't here before…" _Many large trees enclosed her, and she could barely make out the blue sky._

"_That's because you weren't! I transported you here!" a feminine voice cried out, laughing mockingly, the sound seemingly coming from all directions, and answering the questions Mia's mind had asked._

"_What the… Ah! … Ah…" Mia gasped as her head throbbed suddenly and sent a shock of pain through her._

"_You're mine, Mia!"_

_**End of flashback…**_

Clutching her head gently now with a pale hand, the Mercury adept sighed loudly, trying to remain calm, despite the fact she had no idea where she was, or even _when_ it was! _"I'm sure that voice belonged to Silvia… She must've captured me!" _Hurriedly, the teenager threw away the clean, white covers to the side, and jumped swiftly out of the comfy bed, landing lightly on the stone floor.

"Where am I?" Mia spoke aloud, her normally soft voice laced with slight fear and worry, even though she was trying not to panic; the sounds of her voice bounced and echoed loudly in the small stone room, filling her own drumming ears. She gazed around her environment frantically, trying to find a way out. The girl was enclosed in a small, round room, with only a bed in the centre; the whole place was made of hard stone; she ran her slender fingers over the cold rock walls, searching for any gap or hole.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a loud, booming male voice filled the Mercury adept's ears, and she winced with the volume of the sound, her emotional eyes widening with surprise, "Do not even think about escaping, Mia of Imil. You will never find a way out."

"Who are you? Why am I here? Let me out!" Mia yelled stridently, turning her head to look up at the stone ceiling; the only source of light emitted from the high window, which the girl definitely could not reach. Subconsciously, she hit a tight fist against the unbreakable wall with frustration and anxiety, her scared feelings flooding her common sense.

"To answer your questions, I am the Sol Lord, you are here because **I** want you to be here, and I will certainly not let you out." The unknown and deafening voice emanated, his tones mocking and scornful, chilling poor Mia to the bone.

"So, you're that evil guy!" the water adept called back, speaking to thin air with a voice that sounded much braver than she felt. _"So it probably **was** Silvia who captured me… Oh Mercury, what am I to do? Our own enemy has captured me! How did this happen? What will… what will Isaac do? What will the Sol Lord do to me?"_

"Evil?" the contemptuous voice belonging to the so acclaimed Sol Lord laughed piercingly at Mia's remark, and then sneered derisively, "I am not _evil_. I am just doing what I think is **correct**."

"And what's that?" Mia felt herself tremble slightly, and even though she had already guessed the answer to her question, the need to hear the reply from the villain himself was great.

"That the world belongs to me, and I should rule it!" the Sol Lord replied almost cheerfully, and laughed maniacally, making the Mercury adept contained in the small room wince again with the pressure piercing her delicate ears.

"What… What do you want with me?" Mia asked quietly when the roaring laughter faded away gradually. Sitting down on the soft bed she had slept in earlier, the teen placed both pale hands on her lap, and closed her blue eyes tight, trying not to panic again, even though she was thoroughly frightened by her situation.

There was a slight pause before the enemy replied, his tone indicating he was smirking, which horrified Mia greatly, though she hid it well, "Well, Mia, _darling_… You have proved to be most… how shall I put it? Irritating. That will do." A small, but audible cruel laugh escaped, "Yes… your presence has been most… _disturbing_ to my, well… _plans_. I needed to **get rid** of you… Don't worry, though, my dear Princess… I shall not kill you just yet – you are far too useful, and so, so beautiful, don't you think? We'll see what I'll do with you… It won't be long…"

* * *

Ignorant of what was happening meanwhile with a worried Isaac and his remaining group scouring the town of Sunka, and poor Mia held captive far, far away, a rather cheerful Pyra and a silent Felix made their way towards the residence of the Mars adept's old friend.

"How far until we reach your comrade's house?" Felix asked after an hour of walking non-stop through the large villages of Sunka; though the earth adept was not at all tired, he wished to hurry back to meet with the group again, since he felt something was wrong, and usually, his gut instinct was proved to be correct; the adult also wanted to retrieve the information as quickly as possible, and find the Sol Lighthouse speedily, before their enemy got there first; he would not forgive himself if they managed to fail in their quest to save all of Weyard.

"Hm… we're almost there! Now stop complaining, Felix! Whoever thought that you weren't whiny?" Pyra laughed heartily, flicking back a strand of loose blood red hair back behind her ear; Felix rolled his brown eyes, and smirked slightly at her comment.

"I am not whiny." The Venus adept retorted immediately, smiling, crossing his arms defiantly against his broad chest, beginning to walk a little faster so his mischievous companion could not keep up, "Neither am I complaining. I am not a child like Aaron, or Kay. I'm just… slightly impatient."

"So, you admit you're impatient now, do you?" the tall, red haired lady grinned, keeping up with Felix's sudden fast change of pace, and winking cheekily at her friend, who sent her a fake glare of anger, though inside, he was laughing joyously at the fact she was being so open and happy.

"Yes, I admit, I _am_ impatient to get there." Felix confessed quietly, and turned away to look at the clear blue sky, obviously annoyed Pyra had gotten the truth out of the usually stoic adept, though actually trying to hide his true, contented feelings from her.

"It's not normal for Lord Felix to be impatient now, is it?" Pyra found herself smirking broadly at his reply, and skipped ahead of him quickly, suddenly feeling childlike and carefree. "It's so fun teasing you, you know, Felix… Aw, come on now! Be a good sport, and stop sulking already! Talk to me!"

Turning back to look at a slightly huffed Pyra, Felix found himself smiling softly again, and the red head froze as his handsome face came into view, "I'm not sulking, Pyra. Don't worry." The Venus adept reassured, finding her accusation rather amusing, "I don't sulk. I was just… thinking."

Regaining her posture, the twenty-year-old female smiled in return, and relaxed visibly, her annoyed gaze disappearing in a second, and replaced with her happy features again, "Thinking about what?" she asked, curious, grinning.

"…" The Venus adept suddenly grew silent and stared at the stony grey ground, obviously not wanting to reply to her question. "Nothing much." He finally replied firmly.

"Oh, come on!" Pyra exclaimed, pouting a little to try to persuade Felix to answer her, and disappointed he had not replied straight away, "It's obvious you're hiding something – I'm not stupid you know. Anyway, I – Hey! Look, Kent's home! We're here!" Suddenly, the tall Mars adept grinned and pointed at a small, humble dwelling just off the busy main town where the bustling shops were open every day.

"Finally." Felix muttered, running a gloved hand through his light brown locks, which was, as usual, tied in a low ponytail, and splayed down his back and over his shoulders. Truth to be, he was relieved the fire adept had interrupted herself before she could coax an answer out of him.

A laugh issued from Pyra's mouth as they neared the house of her old friend, having already completing forgotten to find the answer to her asked question, "Felix, Felix. You are impatient. I'd never had thought that."

"There are many things you don't know about me… yet." Felix smirked, and replied softly, Pyra only just catching the answer, making another large smile spread cross her pretty face.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the very near future." The red haired girl smiled gently at her best friend, who blinked, slightly surprised at her touching answer, but then returned the small gesture.

"Look, Felix, we're here. So, you can stop complaining now." Pyra smirked playfully; both young adults stood in front of a small, wooden door, and the Mars adept knocked gently, awaiting an answer.

"Okay, okay, just get off my back, Pyra." Felix raised his hands, indicating that he had surrendered, and smiled a little, "Argument over."

Just then, the door opened to reveal a tall, muscular man, probably in his mid twenties, with dirty golden blonde hair, very alike to Isaac's spiky locks, but a little browner, and amber brown eyes, which reflected an overwhelming sense of kindness; as both orbs settled themselves on both adepts in front of him, his tanned face split into a large beam, which reminded the silent Felix of a bright sun. "Pyra! My girl, it's good to see you again!" Spreading both arms wide, the man suddenly embraced Pyra tightly, almost pushing all the breath left in the young woman.

"Master Kent, it's good to see you too." Pyra smiled brightly when her old friend released his bear-like grip on her; she placed a hand on Felix's shoulder, who stood beside her, his almost emotionless face showing a tiny hint of a smile, "Let me introduce you. Master Kent, this is my very good friend, Felix. Felix, this is my old friend who I told you about before, Master Kent."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir." Felix bowed a little before the older man, who took his hand and shook it enthusiastically, another large smile plastered across his young features.

"Wonderful to meet you too, old chap. Please, just call me Kent. You too, Pyra – how many times do I have to tell you? Just plain Kent – I just can't get used to your 'Master' business." Ushering both adults inside quickly, Kent closed his door with a bang, and steered them into his cosy little living room, which was slightly messy, but comfortable.

"I guess nothing has changed much since the last time I stayed here." A smile twitched at Pyra's lips as she surveyed the minute room as old and happy memories filled her head, giving her comfort that maybe some good did come out of that horrible storm after all, and that there were some cheerful times in her life.

* * *

Mia had been in that small, cramped, inescapable room for what seemed like centuries – she had lost track of the time long ago; her mind was only focused on one thing – on getting out of this place. However, if any plan was meant to generate in her mind, it had obviously not arrived yet.

"_Let me see. I'm stuck in a stone room, as small as a box, with only one bed, in the middle of who-knows-where, my fate in the slimy hands of biggest and greatest enemy, and I can't get out of here… Oh, and no one knows where I am."_ Mia felt like wanting to cry aloud with frustration, fear and anxiety, but forcing herself to contain her emotions, the young girl remained lying in the small bed, waiting. Just waiting.

It had been a while since the "mighty" Sol Lord had spoken to her, and she was slightly glad that he had shut up, and left her alone to peace and quiet. However, a small part of her felt even more alone than ever, left with all this solitude; so hushed, that she would've probably heard a pin drop – but there was nothing here. Nothing.

Sighing, Mia rolled over, so her chest was now against the white bed covers instead of her back; having long ago disposed of her blue cloak, which lay on the one of the corners of the bed, the Mercury adept was only clad in her aquamarine dress; her thick boots were to the side, lying on the floor.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of extremely bright light, which caused Mia to flinch and close her sky blue eyes for a few seconds; as the vivid rays faded, she slowly opened her dazed orbs; since she was facing the stone wall, she quickly turned her body around to check her surroundings, and found herself face to face with a black cloaked figure, standing right beside her bed, unmoving, but oozing threat.

Mia gasped loudly at the sudden appearance of the mystery person; she immediately remembered the conversation she had had with Isaac after she had awoken from the long slumber caused by the assault of the Sol Lord's servants, and realised with a shock that this person was probably…

"You're the Sol Lord." Mia whispered after a small, tense silence, her scared eyes glued on the cloaked figure, who had not moved an inch; she could not even detect nor hear his breathing.

A low chuckle emitted from the figure, and the Mercury adept comprehended that this was indeed a male person from the voice, which sent a batch of shivers down her spine, causing her to start shaking slightly from fear. She also recognised it as the voice which had spoken to her earlier, "I am, my darling Mia, I am indeed the Sol Lord."

"Who are you really?" Mia found herself asking, her pale lips quivering as the figure leaned closer and closer to her; quickly, she scrambled away, but a hand suddenly shot out quickly and grasped her shoulder, causing her to gasp in surprise and slight pain.

Mia stared down at the bronzed arm that held her shoulder tightly, obviously not wanting to let go. The water adept immediately stopped struggling, knowing it would just hurt her further, and there was nowhere she could run. Now the tan-skinned hand moved upwards, and in a flash, it had grabbed Mia's chin, and was turning her head towards the hood of his dark cloak. "My dear girl… _This_ is who I am."

Slowly, while one strong hand pulled a frightened and frozen Mia's face ever nearer to where his face was meant to be, the Sol Lord's other hand appeared, and proceeded to stretch towards the top of his cowl. Gradually, his hand pulled off the hood which concealed his features, and as it fell down, Mia's blue eyes widened at the sight that greeted her, her pretty face right up against the face which had been revealed.

"No!"

_

* * *

Mwahaha! Must stop there, my dears! I'm sorry if that's disappointing, but I guess you'll have to live with it. Once again, please review – I hope to update as soon as possible, but then again, the number of reviews may force me to feel the need to update faster… (laughs) See you, and till the next time!_

_**Princess Viv**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Truth Hurts

_Princess Viv: Thank goodness for the short one-week holiday we have over here in the UK! (Cheers) Or I would never have gotten this chapter done! Lol, anyway, here it is, Chapter 16. Sorry for the delay, as school has been crazily hectic, and I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**_

* * *

**Golden Sun: The Fight for the Stars**

_By Princess Viv _

**Chapter 16: The Truth Hurts**

**_

* * *

Previously…_**

"_Who are you really?" Mia found herself asking, her pale lips quivering as the figure leaned closer and closer to her; quickly, she scrambled away, but a hand suddenly shot out quickly and grasped her shoulder, causing her to gasp in surprise and slight pain._

_Mia stared down at the bronzed arm that held her shoulder tightly, obviously not wanting to let go. The water adept immediately stopped struggling, knowing it would just hurt her further, and there was nowhere she could run. Now the tan-skinned hand moved upwards, and in a flash, it had grabbed Mia's chin, and was turning her head towards the hood of his dark cloak. "My dear girl… This is who I am."_

_Slowly, while one strong hand pulled a frightened and frozen Mia's face ever nearer to where his face was meant to be, the Sol Lord's other hand appeared, and proceeded to stretch towards the top of his cowl. Gradually, his hand pulled off the hood which concealed his features, and as it fell down, Mia's blue eyes widened at the sight that greeted her, her pretty face right up against the face which had been revealed._

"_No!"_

* * *

"So, how can I be of assistance?" Kent beamed cheerfully at the two young adults sitting on large, comfy sofas in front of him, both sipping hot, scalding tea.

"Well, Mast—I mean, Kent. My friends and I require to knowledge about where the Sol Lighthouse lies. I was hoping you could tell me." Pyra replied, lifting the steaming mug to her pursed lips, her whole body sunk into the large folds of the old sofa.

"Ah… The Sol Lighthouse…" The older man rubbed his clean-shaven chin, deep in thought, his amber brown eyes misty with memories; Felix watched him intently, hoping the journey to Sunka had not been in futile. "It has been a very long time… A very long time indeed…"

After a short moment of silence, Kent gazed up at his patiently awaiting guests again; his eyes contained a hidden sadness deep within, "I may be able to help you, my friends… I trust you, Pyra, so I will assist you the best I can. However, I need to know one thing: Why do you seek the Sol Lighthouse?"

"It's a very long story…" Pyra sighed softly, shaking her head with remorse, "But I… _We_ will tell you." She turned to Felix, making eye contact with him, her blood red eyes pleading for permission. The Venus adept stared at her for a short moment, hesitant; however, he felt that this man was trustworthy enough, and his friend's eyes were boring unmercilessly into his, causing him to internally flinch, so he surrendered, and gave Pyra a sharp nod, his handsome face as emotionless as ever.

"It began like this…" Felix started to speak quietly, his voice now filling the small living room, the other two listening intently to the earth adept.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small space of fifteen minutes, an extremely worried Isaac had managed to hurriedly round up the rest of his team, and now they clustered next to him in a circle, awaiting for him to speak; the members of the group that did not know about the terrible situation were rather confused, but they guessed immediately it was important, since many of the others, especially Jenna, looked very anxious. And where was Mia?

"Everyone," Isaac began, his golden blonde hair hanging limply over his face, shadowing his normally bright blue eyes, "About three quarters of an hour ago… They… He… Him… She…" He struggled to find the right words, but then sighed with submission and frustration, "Damn it!" he cried, whacking a cold hand to his head.

"What's going on?" Kay asked, frowning, aware that Megan, who was blinking back tears, was whispering rapidly and softly to Justin beside her; slowly, the young boy's expression changed gradually, until utter horror alighted his face, frightening Kay greatly.

"No! You're joking, right?" Justin exclaimed to his upset twin sister, then turned to an unhappy Isaac standing in the centre of the crowd, his head hung low, "What do you mean, _missing?_"

When the leader of the team failed to answer, and others were thoroughly confused, Garet spoke up for Isaac, his strong arms wrapped tight around a frail Jenna, "Yes, it's true… Mia has been captured by the Sol Lord."

A loud gasp rippled around the group, and horrified faces appeared amongst the shocked crowd, along with loud exclamations of "What?" "How?" and "I can't believe it!" Though a few knew Mia was missing, they had no idea it was the Sol Lord. The enemy they were facing. The enemy they were fighting against.

"My sister has been taken by the Sol Lord?" Piers slowly spoke, his golden eyes dark with anger,

A crying Megan was coping with an enraged Justin, trying desperately to hold him back as the young boy yelled loudly at nobody in particular, unshed tears shining in his eyes, "How could you lose her like that? You should've looked after her better! Now she's gone forever, to that bastard, that whatsisname, the Sol Lord!"

"Justin, please, please just stop!" Megan sobbed, clinging onto her fuming and upset twin, her wet tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Never had she seen her twin so angry and in no control before.

"Justin…" Ivan walked over to the struggling boy, his words soft, and his face anxious. Everyone else was too preoccupied with their subdued thoughts, and the wise Jupiter adept knew this young boy and his twin sister needed much comforting and consoling. He knew it felt like losing their mother; they had already lost their birth parents, but if they lost Mia too…? Ivan did not want to think about that just yet. He didn't want to think about that ever.

"Damnit, she was like a mother to Megan and me! No, wait, she **was** our mother! She was our only mother, best friend, and carer. She loved us with all her heart, and now you're telling me the guy we're fighting, the most evil person in the whole of Angara, captured her! What if she **_dies_**?" Everyone flinched at his last statement, and suddenly Justin's tears had escaped his eyes and were flowing freely down his face; he wiped them away furiously, and the young boy freed himself from a sobbing Megan, who fell into Ivan's arms, weeping. Kay, paralysed, wanted to help Justin, but found she could not move, nor, she knew, would she have made a difference. The others looked on mournfully.

"It's all my fault."

Suddenly, everyone turned to the sad, bitter voice that had softly spoken. Isaac stared at the ground, his eyes dark and zombie-like, and continued in a hollow tone, "It's all my fault… I should've been there for her… It's all my fault… All my fault…" Suddenly, he began hitting himself with a tight, curled fist, tears seeping uncontrollably out of the corners of his shut eyes.

"Isaac, stop it!" Jenna cried; both her and Garet ran over and grabbed him, trying to desperately stop his self-afflicting punches.

"I'm sorry, guys… I'm so, so sorry…" Isaac whispered, his head in his hands, his golden blonde hair plastered everywhere. He was completely lost, in mind and body.

"Don't say that, Isaac, it was not your fault." Jenna soothed her friend, her own eyes welling up with tears, "I am as much to blame as you are…"

"We'll get her back, man." Garet said in a tight voice, clapping his best friend on the back.

"I'm sorry too…" Justin, now leaning on Kay and crying no longer, spoke up, his voice tired and weary, "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, Isaac. I'm sorry." He left Kay, and took shivering Megan out Ivan's arms, and hugged his twin sister tightly, burying his tear stained face in her blonde hair. "I'm sorry, sis."

"Isaac…" Piers left his silent, sad wife and approached the trio in the middle of the group, "You need to be strong. We all need to be strong, for ourselves, for the world, and for Mia. We may not know what has happened to her, but we will find her, I swear on my grave. She's my only sister, and I promise I'll find her."

Looking around, Isaac peered at his comrades. Megan and Justin embraced each other still, the twins finding consolation in each other, understanding what the other was going through; Kay took a confused Aaron into her arms, and hugged him to her, whispering soothing words into his ears; Ivan clasped Sheba to him tightly, smiling faintly while Sheba wiped away silent tears; Sapphira stood alone, her head bowed, her sadness etched across her face; Garet and Jenna were in each other's arms in mutual sadness and silence; and Piers stood rigid in front of him, the pain clear on his face, but strength stood out in its midst.

Taking a deep breath, the golden haired leader forced a small, determined smile, and tightened a clenched fist with fury and resolute. _"I will get you back Mia, if it's the last thing I do… I promise you…"_

"Onward." Isaac declared with his usual strong loud voice that a moment ago he thought he had lost forever, "Onward. We will not let the absence of one of our team dishearten us. Though I am sure we are all grievous of what has occurred, we will journey forth to the Sol Lord. We will find him, fight him, and beat him. I promise each and every one of you that I will personally see that Mia is avenged, and returned to us safe and sound. If not… then let my spirit's flame be blown out."

* * *

With the tight grasp on her shoulder lifted, Mia quickly scrambled backwards as far as possible, trying to desperately get away from _him_, her beautiful face shocked and horrified by what she saw; her pale, shaking hands gripped the white bed covers subconsciously, and her aquamarine eyes were wide with disbelief.

"It's not possible… No… No… It can't be! This is all an illusion!" Mia whispered loudly, blinking back stinging tears that threatened to escape and shaking her magnificent blue head, "No… This is all a lie… I'm dreaming… I must be!"

"No, Mia, this is **no** illusion. This is **no** dream! Your eyes do not lie! This is the **truth**!" The sol Lord shouted and spread his arms wide, triumph and contempt spilling into his familiar voice, "Look at me and believe what you see! Accept it, you foolish girl!"

"I won't believe this!" Mia screamed, tears now flowing freely down her pale cheeks and dripping onto the bed, dampening the duvet, "Never!"

She stared at that face. That oh-so-familiar face that was now screwed up with victory, evilness and disgust, a mocking smirk on his lips. That handsome face she would normally see in her dreams, smiling down at her serenely, protecting her; now it felt more like a nightmare… a nightmare she could not awake from. Oh, that was _his_ soft, golden blonde hair, _his_ blue eyes, _his_ height, _his_ build…

Everything was _his_.

Mia dropped her head, letting her long locks of blue fall and mingle with her tears of sadness and disbelief; with parched lips, she continued whispering the same words over and over again, letting her tongue repeatedly taste her salty tears dripping downwards, "No… No…. Isaac… No…"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, my dear Mia?"

Standing in front of the sobbing girl, Isaac – or someone who indeed looked exactly the same as Isaac – watched the pleasing scene unfold, an evil gleam or triumph in his blue eyes, the smirk lingering on his lips.

"_Mia, you're all mine!"_

_

* * *

Princess Viv: Sorry this chappie's so short, but I felt that would be a good place to end it. Anyway, I didn't want to write anymore – didn't feel like it. My ideas for this have run out at the mo, so it'll be onto the next chapter ASAP._

_Anyhoo, please review, guys! Thank you!_

**_Princess Viv_**


End file.
